Descubriendo nuestra sexualidad
by Kuro-Neko-Chan.MLC
Summary: LEMON/LONGFIC - Marinette y Adrien se vuelven muy cercanos, al grado de pasar las noches en la casa del otro. Lo mismo pasa con Ladybug y Chat Noir, he incluso entre sus versiones de héroes y civiles. Como cualquier chico de su edad tienen dudas y desean desarrollar su sexualidad. ¿Qué cosas terminaran pasando en sus vida? ¿Es sólo deseo o hay amor de por medio?
1. Descubriendo nuestra sexualidad

1\. Descubriendo nuestra sexualidad

.

.

Ahí estaban ellos, besándose en la oscuridad de aquella habitación. ¿Cuándo habían pasado de sólo decirse un simple _"hola"_ , para estar ocultos bajo el manto estrellado, en el cuarto de uno de ellos, besándose, restregándose el uno con el otro por encima de la ropa? Ni ellos tenían la menor idea. Pero ese era un secreto que sólo ellos sabían, uno que encendía la mecha hormonal que ambos tenían dentro del cuerpo.

Llevaban un año de conocerse y tras ese año ya estaban enrollado de esa forma. No sabían si existían sentimientos sinceros entre ellos, de lo uno que estaban seguros era de sentirse plenos para explorar su sexualidad el uno con el otro.

Ambos habían crecido, mejorando la figura, despertando el deseo de cada uno.

Marinette había crecido un par de centímetros, pero junto a ello habían crecido sus hermosos senos y su figura se había remarcado aún más. Una cintura casi igual a la que siempre había tenido, pero al lado de unas anchas caderas que se contoneaban cuando cumplía su deber como Ladybug. Eso era que volvía loco a su compañero de pelea. Todas esas proporciones se veían aún mejor al lado de su redondo trasero, sus fuertes piernas y el hermoso abdomen plano, toda consecuencia de su trabajo heroíco.

Adrien por su parte se había estirado, dejando algo más baja a su compañera. Su musculatura había aumentado, no sólo por su estilo de vida como Chat Noir, sino por lo que tenía que trabajar para modelar con un cierto estándar. A pesar de esos músculos marcados, seguía siendo un joven delgado, no demasiado voluminoso, es por ello que su belleza era tan angelical a pesar de verse un poco mayor. Su cabello era más rebelde y sus facciones se había vuelto un tanto más rudas de lo usual.

Todos eso cambios en el par de jóvenes eran una nueva experiencia y una oportunidad de explorar aquel océano de placeres carnales que los estaban moviendo en ese momento para comenzar a tocarse con cierto temor.

No separan sus bocas en lo absoluto, pero sus manos tocaban todo lo que estaba frente a ellos.

La azabache metía sus manos por debajo de la camisa del varón, tocando el fuerte abdomen, rozándolo con sus uñas como si deseara marcar aquel sitio. Mientras tanto el de ojos verdes sujetaba a la adolescente de los glúteos, apretándolos, obligándola a ponerse en puntitas mientras se acercaba a él.

Querían pasar de esa línea que aún les impedía retirarse la ropa, porque aun mantenían cierta cordura o eso creían ellos. La fémina levantó su blusa hasta su pecho e hizo lo mismo con su amante nocturno, juntó su parte delantera, permitiendo que hubiese un contacto entre pieles. Una corriente eléctrica recorría el cuerpo de ambos, la piel se sentía más sensible y en sus adentros el muchacho maldecía la presencia del brassier de la hija de los Dupain-Cheng.

Se arriesgó, acercó sus manos torpes a esa prenda que deseaba desaparecer y la removió un poco, bajando las copas de esta y dejando que los suaves pezones rosas fueran tocados con las yemas de sus dedos. La respuesta que obtuvo fue un pequeño respingo al mismo tiempo de que la chica suspiró entre ese beso. ¿Eso significaba que estaba bien? Volvió a rozarlos, obteniendo la misma respuesta.

– Sigue... – Rogó la futura mujer. – Por favor...

Así lo hizo. Sus dedos índice y medio se habían juntado, frotando de forma circular el punto más alto de los pechos femeninos, sintiendo como se erguían bajo ellos.

La mente de Marinette se estaba quedando en blanco, se arriesgó a tocar el miembro viril por encima del pantalón del joven. Sentía que pedía atención aquella zona, poco lo que su palma se movía de arriba a abajo. Así como ella suspiraba, él gruñía intentando ocultar lo mucho que le gustaba.

– Mari... – Él pedía más.

Ella también quería más.

Pero todo terminó abruptamente, pues fuera de aquella habitación, en esa enorme mansión se escucharon unos fuertes pasos. Acomodaron sus ropas e intentaron peinar su cabello. Tocaron a la puerta y el dueño de aquel espacio abrió.

– ¿Qué pasa, _Samuel*_?

El hombre con cuerpo de gorila señaló a Marinette y después fuera. Entendieron que era hora de llevarla a casa, ese día no podía quedarse a dormir ya que el día siguiente debía viajar con sus padres para visitar a la prima de su padre.

Ambos asintieron e indicaron que pronto saldrían. El guardaespaldas cerró la puerta y ellos se besaron nuevamente, con desesperación ya que estarían separados aquel fin de semana. Podían soportarlo, ¿no?

 _ **Continuará...**_

Muchas gracias por comenzar a leer esta historia, es nueva y espero que tenga buena aceptación como otras que he escrito. Sé que no debería escribir tantos fanfics a la vez, pero pasa cuando sucede XD

Como dije, deberán tomar en cuenta varios puntos para esta historia:

En vista de que muchos de mis lectores adoran mis lemon y que les falta educación sexual (no lo tomen personal), este será mi forma de enseñarles sobre ello.

No habrá peleas desarrolladas, todo se basará en puro sexo y los protagonistas de la serie. No más.

La trama será muy lenta al igual que las actualizaciones. ¿Por qué? Tengo un montón de fanfics XD Y de paso estoy super saturada con la escuela. Pero no se preocupen, cada capítulo valdrá la pena :3

¡Buen día a todos y por favor voten y comenten! 3


	2. ¿Pensando en Marinette o Ladybug?

2\. ¿Pensando en Marinette o Ladybug?

.

.

No tenía ni dos horas de haberla visto y él ya estaba queriendo tenerla cerca. ¿Pero era ella o a su amada Ladybug? Claro que vivías muchas cosas carnales con su mejor amiga, cosas que estaban comenzando a sobrepasar ciertos límites con el paso de los días. Esas mismas lo estaban descontrolando y lo orillaban a tener pensamientos, deseos que nunca imaginó experimentar por aquellas dos chicas.

Claro que amaba a Ladybug, noche tras noche sus recuerdos de peleas lo invadían y lo hacía imaginar una vida juntos aun con la máscara de ella, pero con Marinette era otra cosa. Los recuerdos con la chica se metían bajo su piel, aceleraban su respiración y su corazón, lo hacían tener escalofríos; deseaba sentir su tacto, su aliento, su calor. Era algo que lo descontrolaba.

Comenzó a sentir esa erección bajo su pantalón, no podía detenerse y bajo las sábanas comenzó a tocar aquel bulto. Agradecía que su pijama fuera delgado para sentir mejor sus propias caricias.

Lo enloquecía. Esa mujer lo tenía loco con su cuerpo.

Buscó por su cuarto algo que su amiga hubiera dejado en su habitación, quería olerla mientras se tocaba. Encontró junto a su mesita de noche una mascada que ella había llevado la semana pasada; no le importó que la hubiera olvidado, mentalmente le agradecía ser a veces tan despistada. Se acercó al mueble, sin dejar de tocarse, la tomó entre sus manos y la aspiró por completo. Sus pulmones inhalaron aquel aroma a granada que tanto adoraba de la joven.

– Marinette... Dulce Marinette – Recitaba él como una especie de mantra.

No aguantaba, quería más y más. Cerraba los ojos imaginando que era la azabache quien bajaba sus pantalones, su bóxer. Que estaba acostada detrás de él, tocándole. Sus manos esbeltas comenzaban a explorar el abdomen, bajando de a poco, llegando a la zona con vello para jugar un poco con él, pasar por un costado y tocar los delicados testículos, apretándolos un poco para que Adrien suspirara por dicha caricia.

Su mano subía, remarcando la base del pene, subiendo por el mismo hasta llegar a la cabeza y así retirar aquel recubrimiento de piel puesto que aún no estaba del todo erecto. Sus dedos rozaban el glande, acomodando todos. Y entonces su mano rodeaba por completo aquel falo, enseguida se movía de arriba abajo para provocarlo lo más que pudiera.

– Marinette... – Seguía pronunciando su nombre.

Su imaginación lo maravillaba, cuando en la realidad era sólo él el que hacía todo el trabajo, con una fantasía donde su mejor amiga dominaba un poco la situación, complaciéndolo en aquel arte de la masturbación. Como le gustaría experimentar eso en manos de ella, en sus suaves manos.

La respiración y ritmo cardiaco del joven aumentaba, con ello también el placer y su erección que crecía a su punto máximo.

No era la primera vez que se masturbaba, pero claro que era la primera que tenía un motivo verdaderamente fuerte. Las otras no eran más que por explorar y antes de eyacular siempre lo dejaba todo, por ese miedo de que era lo que seguiría, porque no quería que algo malo pasara tras aquello. Pero esta vez no iba a ser como esas, llegaría al final, caería por ese precipicio que llamaban orgasmo.

Aun con esa decisión, sentía algo de miedo y tal vez un poco de culpa por usar para fines tan vulgares la imagen de la chica de ojos cielo. ¿Pero qué importaba eso ahora? Sobre todo si había llegado a tantas cosas con ella. Tampoco es como si le fuera a decir que se había tocado pensado en ella, a menos que... Bueno, ella hiciera lo mismo. Porque era más tonto creer que ella no fuera a buscar placer sabiendo que no se verían ese fin de semana, que lo que ellos siempre hacían al verse no pasaría estos dos días.

¡Carajo! Esos besos que se daban tan apasionados. Siempre terminaban estúpidamente húmedos. Aunque después de todo eso se sentían apenados, cuando lo hacían pedían más, querían llegar más profundo y probar hasta lo más profundo de sus bocas.

No podía olvidar que todo aquello pasó por un poco de curiosidad. Esa tarde ella iba por tercera vez a su hogar y como siempre se quedaba encerrados en su habitación sin ser molestados. Estaban justo en el sillón, jugando videojuegos cuando la franco-china le preguntó si había tenido su primer beso con muchísima pena. Él también se apeno, respondiendo que no mientras a su vez le hacía la misma pregunta, obteniendo un resultado negativo. Y entre esas locuras y esas hormonas, terminaron decidiendo que ese momento sería para su primer beso.

Con los ojos cerrados y los labios fruncidos, rozaron torpemente sus bocas. Separándose al instante, viendo sus mejillas ardientes, incómodos de ver al otro, temblando de miedo. Al final rieron y al día siguiente, detrás de la escuela, volvieron a probarlo.

Fue así que los días avanzaron y ahora estaban es esa situación. Confiando aquellos descubrimientos y experimentos en el otro. Explorando juntos su sexualidad.

Todo eso podía maravillar a cualquiera de los dos. Pero en ese instante el rubio estaba embriagado en el sinfín de sensaciones que le producía jalar su pene con cierto ritmo que de a poco aumentaba, causando más placer y gruñidos.

Se detuvo por un instante, porque estaba llegando a la cumbre de todo. Se levantó para ir al baño, ahí podría ser más fácil limpiar que alguna de sus sábanas.

Entró, y sin verse al espejo continuó en el lavamanos. Con más fuerza y velocidad, aun oliendo aquella prenda de la joven aspirante a diseñadora de modas.

Sintió esa ola de placer tan desconocida, que lo invadió por complejo y lo llevó a descargar todo lo que estaba guardando en alguna parte de su cuerpo. Gimió fuerte, sosteniéndose con la mano que portaba la mascada al lavabo, mientras la otra seguía su movimiento disminuyendo paulatinamente la velocidad.

Sentía que todo el vello de su cuerpo se erizaba, sus piernas flaqueaban por un instante y un extraño espasmo comenzó en su nuca, bajando por su pecho, su abdomen, su pelvis y finalmente su miembro que se sacudía como si buscara sacar algo que se quedó en el camino.

Apretaba sus ojos, calmándose, tratando de recuperar el aire perdido, aquel que se hacía tanta falta para continuar con su vida. Sus sienes le punzaban, al igual que su pecho que intentaba controlar su corazón acelerado por aquella actividad.

Al fin decidió soltarse y no había estado mal en lo absoluto, lo había disfrutado como nunca se lo hubiera imaginado en sus mejores sueños.

Para su edad, era tonto que aún no hubiera tenido una _"paja"_. Pero a pesar de que más joven había tenido erecciones en clase o incluso como Chat Noir, e incluso cosas como sueños húmedos, nunca había logrado hacer algo así. Su estrés mantenía en gran medida controladas sus hormonas, así que estas cosas eran las que menos le preocupaba hacer.

Tampoco podía dejar de lado el poco tiempo que pasaba solo o el poco interés que sentía por chicas de cualquier edad, sólo por estar enamorado de la heroína más grande del país. En tan sólo un año, entendía que eso podía ser más platónico que otra cosa. Además, quedaba el punto de que ella lo rechazaba sutilmente.

Su mirada se posó sobre el lavabo, estaba salpicado de aquella cosa viscosa llamada semen. Fue su curiosidad quien lo llevo a tocarlo, le recordaba un poco al gel que a veces le aplicaban para cambiar su peinado en algunas sesiones fotográficas. En cuanto a su olor era un poco penetrante y le recordaba a un limpiador, algo similar al blanqueador de ropa. ¿Tendría algún sabor? Bueno, en algunos videos pornográficos que había intentado ver o aquellos que le mostraban sus amigos, no faltaba la actriz que terminaba con semen en la boca, algunas veces tragándolo y otras veces jugándolo en la boca.

– Na-nadie sabrá d-de esto.

Con rapidez colocó con su dedo un poco en la punta de su lengua y lo saboreó. Su expresión enseguida fue de asco. Su consistencia seguía siendo gelatinosa, hasta podía decir que difícil de tragar, junto a un sabor extraño, un tanto amargo pero muy raro sobre todo.

Se enjuagó las manos, pero no pudo quitarlo del todo, así que uso jabón para que cuando estuvieran lo suficientemente limpias se enjugara la boca, haciendo gárgaras y frotando su lengua. Tomó su cepillo de dientes, para continuar lavando todo en su cavidad bucal.

Después de todo ese desastre, uso mucho papel higiénico para limpiar ese desastre. Si iba a hacer algo así en el futuro debería de encontrar una forma de no ensuciar demasiado y de paso no hacer ruido, porque ahora que todo eso había concluido recordaba la existencia de su kwami.

Se apresuró a salir de aquel cuarto más pequeño. Apenas regresó a su habitación, notó que Plagg dormía profundamente en su escritorio, abrazando un Camembert que seguro comería al amanecer, antes de despertarlo rogando por otra pieza de queso.

Avanzó a su cama con sigilo. Apenas llegó a ese sitio, se metió en la cama para dormir completamente relajado por todo lo que había pasado. Tendría que repetirlo nuevamente. Pronto.

 _ **Continuará...**_

¡Hola a todos nuevamente! Gracias por leer este segundo capítulo y espero que hayan aprendido un poco más sobre la masturbación masculina :) Ya sabía una gran variedad de cosas, pero sobre primeras veces, estaba completamente obsoleta XD Gracias a todos mis amigos que me respondieron tan abiertamente las preguntas sobre su sexualidad en estos días 3 Son inspiración de mucho de lo que escribo :'3 Los amo y no duden que los seguiré usando de conejillos de indias :v (?)

Bueno, el siguiente capítulo será sobre Marinette :B Así que ya verán que pasa con ella, y el pequeño Adrien goloso owo juejuejuejuejue. Comenten, voten y compartan con sus amigos ;) ¡Buen día!


	3. Placer propio, inspirado en ti

3\. Placer propio, inspirado en ti.

.

.

 _La Roche-Guyon_ era el lugar donde vivía la hermana de su padre. Un pueblo pintoresco y pequeño cerca de su amada Paris, perteneciente aun a la Isla de Francia.

Habían salido antes de que amaneciera de su hogar, para poder llegar bien temprano a la casa de la viuda _Claire Bellamy_. Aquella mujer había perdido a su esposa a los pocos años de casada, es por ello que ahora vivía sola pero aun conservando el apellido de su marido con orgullo de amor.

Aquella mujer tenía una empresa artesanal de quesos, algunos de los que eran comprados por sus padres para los postres y comidas que hacían en su local.

Esta vez no se quedarían en la casa de aquella mujer tan opuesta a su hermano, Tom Dupain, sino que se quedaría en un pequeño hotel de la comunidad. La pequeña familia decidió compartir el cuarto pues no había demasiadas habitaciones disponibles. Aun así, Marinette terminó quedándose varias horas sola, sin mucho que hacer en un lugar sin demasiadas cosas. Además, sólo Adrien estaba en sus pensamientos y eso la hacía sentir como una loca obsesiva.

No podía ocultarlo, quería que la próxima vez que estuviera a solas con el rubio, pudiera hacerla suya, tomarla con fuerza y sin miedo a que algo pasara entre ellos. Eran jóvenes con la suficiente conciencia de que debían de ser precavidos, pero si tomaban las medidas necesarias no tenía por qué ser riesgoso el perder su _estúpida virginidad_.

– Demonios...

Su entrepierna tenía un cierto cosquilleo, sus mejillas estaban calientes y con tan pocos pensamientos ya estaba sintiendo un deseo horrible de estar junto a su mejor amigo, recibiendo todo su amor posible. Pero él no estaba ahí y ella necesitaba satisfacer lo que sentía.

Se levantó de puntitas sobre la alfombra café de aquella habitación y se aseguró de colocar seguro a la puerta. Aun cuando sus padres llegarían hasta casi la noche, ella no podía arriesgarse a que alguna mucama o similar entraran con tanta facilidad.

Se retiró su ropa habitual, quedando sólo en ropa interior. Sus manos se movían por si solas remarcando su bien torneado cuerpo, imaginando que quien la recorría era el joven de ojos esmeralda. Mirándola, deseando hacerla suya de una buena vez por todas.

La mano derecha jugaba con su boca, introduciendo sus dedos en ella, humedeciéndolos continuamente. La otra mano frotaba por encima de su ropa su propio sexo, húmedo y caliente por la situación actual.

Trataba de recordar todo lo que había visto en sus revistas adolescentes o lo que leía en blogs de internet para poder tener un orgasmo, es por ello que al final prefirió quitarse toda la ropa y se montó sobre una almohada. Sus labios vaginales eran abiertos suavemente por la tela de aquel objeto que estaba en la cama. Con cierta dificultad subía y bajaba su cuerpo, provocando un roce que la hacía suspirar.

No era tan fuerte como ella esperaba, pero era menos penoso que usar sus propias manos para provocarse placer.

Quería más e iba a obtenerlo moviéndose con frenesí sobre aquella almohada, comenzando a tocar sus pechos, apretando sus pezones como recordaba que el joven Agreste lo había hecho con anterioridad. Un primer gemido escapó de sus labios que enseguida cubrió. Sentía mucha pena con todo ello, pero no quería parar.

La suavidad de la almohada parecía que desaparecía con el paso de los minutos, pero lo que realmente pasaba es que ella se estaba poniendo cada vez más sensible. Hubo un momento en que quería probar otra cosa y sin pensarlo se echó boca arriba, con las piernas lo más abiertas posibles y su mano, que recogía un poco de su saliva, comenzó a trazar un camino hasta la culminación del monte de Venus de la chica.

Bajó un poco más y pudo notar algo hinchado, si su memoria no fallaba eso era su clítoris. Una especie de pene no desarrollado que provocaba demasiado placer a las mujeres su era bien tratado.

En ese punto no tenía muchas dudas sobre qué hacer y qué no hacer. Sin cuidado lo frotaba, en forma circular. Las olas de placer comenzaban desde aquella zona hasta cada extremidad de su cuerpo. Con la mano que no tocaba se cubría la boca, a ratos la mordía para apaciguar un poco sus suspiros y gemidos.

En cualquier momento iba a tener un orgasmo tan pleno. Por primera vez se sentiría como una mujer que hacía lo que fuese con su cuerpo escultural.

Su cadera comenzó a levantarse un poco, su trasero se apretaba y podía sentir que el aire le faltaba. Sin darse cuenta estaba cayendo en aquel vacío llamado placer.

Dio un grito, soltando su sexo, apretándolo con sus piernas temblorosas. Revolcándose en la cama, sujetándose a ella al jalar las sábanas. Sus dientes chirriaban por la fuerza con la que cerraba la mandíbula, sin dejar de arquear su espalda por el placer que comenzaba en aquel diminuto punto llamado clítoris, hasta terminar en todo su cerebro.

Subió y bajo en tan pocos segundos que a ella le parecía una eternidad tan llena de gozo, que quería más. Un poco más. Aunque el cansancio y los espasmos la invadieran.

Abrió ligeramente sus esbeltas piernas para nuevamente masajear aquella zona. Velozmente atacaba su cuerpo, quería otro orgasmo y sabiendo con la facilidad con que una mujer podía llegar a sentir otro continuo, no dudo en probar que tan cierto era lo que las tontas clases de biología le decían.

Nuevamente sintió que caía, rompiéndose en mil pedazos entre chillidos y falta de aire. Claro que no había sido tan dramático como el primero porque no había subido toda la cuesta, pero el sentir final era igual de magníficos. Hipnotizante y adictivo.

– Adrien... – Suspiró acostándose de lado.

Quería dormir un poco para recuperar sus fuerzas y tal vez después comer algo pues su estómago comenzaba a rugir por toda la actividad que había hecho, pero estar desnuda en la cama de aquel lugar donde compartía habitación con sus padres no parecía ser una idea con mucho sentido.

Con cierta pesadez tomó su ropa, vistiéndose enseguida. Ocultó la almohada que ante había usado, suponiendo que olía a ella y la ocultó debajo de la cama que usaba. Intentó acomodar los alrededores que según ella se veían sospechosos, para por fin echarse a dormir pensando fugazmente en la travesura que había realizado a escondidas de sus progenitores.

Entre sus sueños, escapaban pequeñas sonrisas lascivas. Su mente formulaba una nueva historia erótica con el joven del que hacía tiempo estaba enamorada...

– ¡Marinette! – Su sueño se vi interrumpido por sus padres que entraban a la habitación. – Levantate, iremos a comer.

– Voooy. – Dijo con cansancio.

Tomó su bolso y salió de ahí, en quien sabe cuál dirección. Cuando lo abrió notó que Tikki estaba un poco sonrojada o eso creía ella. Cayó en la cuenta de que había escuchado todo; tal vez eso merecía una disculpa.

Se metió en un pequeño callejón, su kwami salió y antes de que ella hablara le hizo una señal de callarse.

– E-entiendo que esto es normal para los humanos... – Desvió la mirada el ser mágico. – So-solo no lo vuelvas a hacer demasiado cerca de mí.

– Cl-claro.

Ambas mujeres estaban apenadas al saber lo que había sucedido. Salieron de ese rincón, Marinette alcanzó a sus padres y después sacó su celular. Tenía dos mensajes: el primero era de Alya deseándole un buen viaje, mientras el segundo era de Adrien.

 _"No dejo de pensar en tí"_

Se ruborizó como siempre solía hacerlo, pero esta vez no sólo se sentía enamorada, sino también excitada, con su interior hormigueando por más de lo que hacía unos minutos había vivido como la mujer que era.

 _ **Continuará...**_

Lamento si este capítulo es un poco más corto que el otro, pero digamos que no tuve tanta imaginación ni mucha paja que ponerle XD Siendo sincera, esta no será la primera vez que los pequeños se masturbaran, habrá más y mejores. Ellos tienen que experimentar con su cuerpo.

¡Muchas gracias por leer y nos leemos pronto!


	4. Abusando del deseo

4\. Abusando del deseo

.

.

De verdad ese gasto de energía en la noche anterior le había hecho dormir como un bebé y a pesar de haber estado siendo carcomido por sueños húmedos en las últimas semanas, esta vez no había sucedido nada igual. Solamente estaba despertando con la típica erección matutina, aunque algo dentro de él le hizo sentirla diferente.

Por su mente cruzó el rostro de Marinette antes de que fueran interrumpidos por su guardaespaldas: sonrojado, con los labios húmedos e hinchados, los ojos rogando por más, ligeramente despeinada. No estaba del todo seguro si su imaginación se había mezclado con las imágenes de la pornografía y hentai que le mostraba Nino. Nuevamente estaba desencadenando un conjunto de reacciones que afectaban notoriamente su entrepierna.

– Adrien. – Era Nathalie tocando la puerta de su habitación.

– ¿S-sí? – Tartamudeo por el susto.

– Recuerda que por la tarde tienes una sesión fotográfica en _La Roche-Guyon_. Arreglate, ya que antes pasaremos al taller de tu padre por las nuevas prendas.

– Claro. – Se sentó en la orilla de su cama. – Gracias.

– No tardes. El desayuno estará listo en veinte minutos.

– Que sea en treinta, me bañaré primero. – Corrió desesperado al cuarto adjunto.

– Está bien. Le diré al chef que se tome su tiempo.

– ¡Gracias! – Chilló cerrando la puerta del baño.

Colocó su espalda contra la pared, viendo la regadera de aquel sitio. Suspiró para liberar los nervios que le provocó la repentina aparición de la mujer que trabajaba con él.

– Mujer...

Nunca se había detenido a pensarlo de ese modo. Nathalie a pesar de ser una empleada de su padre seguía siendo una mujer. Una que acataba las normas y reglas del Agreste mayor, alguien que no externaba demasiado se feminidad. Siempre vestía un traje sastre amplio que, a pesar de enmarcar cosas como la longitud de sus piernas, ocultaba otro montón de cosas. Su cabello siempre estaba recogido, y el maquillaje realmente era mínimo.

Él siempre había visto ese mechón rojo tan llamativo y sabía que el cabello de ella era bastante largo. Es más, si su padre no lo hubiera comentado, el jovenzuelo no sabría que la fémina se citaba con alguien de la empresa. No era nada serio, pero su progenitor le había comentado que más de una vez la había ayudado a arreglarse para ir a ver a esa persona.

– ¿Nathalie será guapa? – Susurró para sí mismo mientras se desvestía. Una idea loca cruzó por su mente y enseguida meneó la cabeza intentando sacarlas. – Idiota.

No era que imaginara a la adulta como un objeto de deseo. Su mente era una maraña que en todo pensamiento adulto involucraba a Marinette. En sus pensamientos, estaba la azabache, con un mechón rojo en su fleco; vestía un hermoso vestido rosa de cuello halter, con la espalda descubierta hasta la parte baja, casi donde comenzaban sus glúteos. Ambos eran adultos, yendo a un evento de alta clase sobre moda.

Intentaba detener su imaginación, es por ello que enseguida se metió bajo el chorro de agua fría. Pero esa película mental continuaba reproduciéndose desde lo más profundo de su cerebro.

Después de aquello regresaban a casa, una mansión un poco más pequeña que en la que ahora vivía. Al llegar a su habitación ella deshacía su peinado de lado, dejando ver las hermosas ondas que se formaban y llegaban a tocar toda su columna. Se retiraba el vestido y debajo no llevaba absolutamente nada. Le susurraba que desde hacía un rato la excitación por llegar a su hogar y complacer a su marido la estaba enloqueciendo.

Adrien no podía más. Cerró sus ojos, colocó su mano derecha contra la pared y comenzó a tocar su miembro de arriba abajo sin pensarlo demasiado. Sus pensamientos eran más fuertes que su voluntad para no volver a masturbarse. Pensar en la chica de ojos cielo lo enloquecía a cada segundo.

No era amor, pero tampoco podía decir que era sólo deseo. Era algo que iba más lejos que eso. Los sentimientos de confianza que depositaba en su amiga eran grandes, eran algo que ni siquiera él lograba comprender del todo bien. De alguna forma extraña y retorcida la quería sólo para él, que nadie más la viera ni la tocara, incluso quería que Alya se apartara de su lado, pero no lo decía ni lo hacía. Y no precisamente lo hacía por ella, sino por él mismo. Por su miedo a ser tachado de machista o simplemente porque no quería que su Lady se enterara de eso y pudiese perder ese interés en él, porque claro que él ya había notado que Ladybug era una fanática de él.

Hace mucho que había decidido que, si no tenía una oportunidad como Chat Noir, la obtendría como Adrien Agreste, el famoso modelo parisino que era encerrado día tras días en una enorme jaula lujosa.

Su mente se atipujaba de diversos pensamientos, de cosas que iban desde su sensatez sobre el romance, hasta la libido que su compañera elevaba a cada segundo que estaba en sus recuerdos.

Gruñó con fuerza al sentirse alcanzar el clímax, pero se detuvo. No quería que esas sensaciones terminaran, no aún. Pero dolía, de alguna forma su cuerpo dolía por no dejarlo terminar, por retener aquel desahogo que le rogaba con tanta furia. Rechinó los dientes, resignado de alguna forma.

Sintió que escuchaba aquel suave gemido de la noche anterior, uno femenino, tal dulce y placentero que fue suficiente para retomar lo que le estaba gustando tanto. A pesar de soltarlo, se estaba comenzando a sentir como una adicción, una en la que quería caer. Una que buscaba que avanzara locamente, que quería disfrutar con la joven de origen franco-chino.

– Genial... – Su respiración estaba acelerada, por lo que le costó hablar.

Se reincorporó y empezó a darse aquel baño con agua fría. Eso lo hizo sentir revitalizado a pesar de todo el gasto energético que conllevaba llegar a un orgasmo.

En aquella ducha se quedó pensando, en que su gusto por el placer carnal con Marinette era algo igual de fuerte que su amor por Ladybug, pero igualmente eran dos cosas que no encajaban en el mismo sitio. No podía ver con ojos lascivos a la heroína, ni podía sentirse atraído amorosamente por su amiga. Parecía algo complejo de comprender, pero para Adrien era algo demasiado simple, algo que podía dividir en blanco y negro.

 _ **. . .**_

Camino a aquel pintoresco pueblo, no sólo tuvieron que pasar por la ropa que modelaría, la cual eran prendas exclusivas que aún no salían ni en desfiles de moda; sería mostradas en la próxima conferencia de la marca de su padre. Con ellos también iban el fotógrafo, la maquillista, vestuarista, los de iluminación y la persona con quien se hizo el contacto para el lugar donde se tomarían las fotografías.

Cada persona iba en su papel, así que el rubio se encontraba completamente aburrido, intentando distraerse con algo. Sus ojos se posaron por la ventana, el viaje no era muy largo, además de ser muy tranquilo. Este sería un buen momento para calma sus hormonas por no ver a su compañera de cabello azul marino. Estarían ese día y el siguiente trabajando en completar el material solicitado.

Por lo menos agradecía que se hospedarían en el hotel del pueblo que, aunque era pequeño y rústico, le gustaba. No le gustaba vivir con lujos, eso todos lo sabían muy bien, pero si su padre hubiera asistido a aquel sitio era seguro que sería capaz de comprar una casa sólo para que no se quedara en un lugar así.

Sonrió viendo por la ventana mientras se imaginaba paseando por la ciudad con su traje negro. Tal vez, si volvía a salir su lado sensual, probaría a hacer alguna locura como Chat Noir.

– Sí, no es mala idea.

 _ **Continuará...**_

Tres horas y al fin pude escribir un nuevo capítulo owo Bueno, apenas me doy cuenta que ni p*ta idea de donde está Plagg XD Me centro tanto en lo del sexo que se me olvidan los kwamis lol Piensen que Adrien lo lleva por ahí y le dará mucho queso por tanta locura XD Bueno, aunque según me he dado cuenta, cada que se transforman el kwami no tiene recuerdos de lo pasado y eso podemos verlo en Orígenes cuando ellos no saben que Marinette no purificó el akuma :P Well... Igual usaré esa base porque no quiero traumar a Tikki y Plagg más de lo que suelo hacer en mis fanfics XD

Espero se pasen a leer otras de mis historias :'3 ¡Buen día! 3


	5. Locturas nocturnas

5\. Locuras nocturnas

.

.

¡Buen día a todos! Lo sé, lo sé... No esperaban que actualizara tan pronto este fanfic *SarcamoModoON*, sobre todo porque tengo otros que actualizar XD Well... Creo que tengo que aclarar unas cosas antes de comenzar con el capítulo:

1\. Todos los personajes tienen alrededor de 16, tal vez un poco más.

2\. Tienen las hormonas demasiado alborotadas, es por ello que les entra por momentos la desesperación y les dan sus locuras sexuales.

3\. Ya sea que lo kwamis recuerden o no lo que hacen sus portadores, yo usaré la temática de que eso no sucede _

Y pues ya :B Es momento de leer el capítulo :3 ¡Disfrútenlo! ;)

Llegaron al poblado francés, yendo directamente al pequeño hotel del lugar. Para no perder tiempo, solo fueron a dejar las maletas generales y fueron directo al lugar que aprovecharían para las fotografías. Se trataba del _Arboreto de La Roche-Guyon_ , un lugar que actualmente estaba cerrado por problema económico del mantenimiento.

– Seguro mi padre pagó una buena suma. – Exclamó para sí mismo mientras bajaba del vehículo.

– Adrien. – Fue llamado por su asistente.

– ¿Sí?

– Las fotos se tomarán en la entrada principal, por favor cambiate en el pequeño camerino cuando terminen de armarlo.

– Claro. – Giró el rostro para ver si ya estaba preparado el sitio que le indicaron. – ¿Hay algún tema en especial para esta sesión?

– Es una nueva línea de ropa hecha de algodón orgánico. – Nathalie sacó su tableta para explicar con mayor detenimiento el objetivo. – Su padre busca que se muestre el contacto con la naturaleza y de que la industria de la moda no busca dañar el planeta como muchas personas lo creen. La mayoría son prendas de uso cotidiano, pero también tenemos algunas con formas experimentales.

– Entiendo.

Cuando al fin estuvo listo pasó a cambiarse y comenzó con su trabajo. Por la cantidad de prendas se dio cuenta que esa sesión si era necesaria dividirse en dos días. Torció la boca, si quería poder salir por la noche debía de hacer todo excelente y rápido.

Todas las fotos serían tomadas aprovechando la luz natural, sobre todo la del atardecer. Ese fue el momento más cansado, pues tenía que ser todo más rápido porque el tiempo aprovechable era muy poco.

Al finalizar no dijo demasiado, tenía ganas de regresar al hotel y darse una buena ducha, pues entre cambio y poses sentía que estaba sudando bastante bajo todas las prendas de ropa. No regresó a su ropa habitual, se quedó con el último conjunto que modelo que constaba de una camisa de botones y bermuda; no le quedaba tan bien como su padre seguro imaginaba, pero si quería llevar a cabo su idea, necesitaba descansar lo suficiente.

– Tengo sueño. – Habló al acostarse en el asiento de la limusina.

– No sé cómo algo tan simple te puede cansar tanto. – Plagg salió de alguna parte para molestarle. – Absurdo.

– Como digas. – Rebuscó en el gabinete bajo el asiento para acercarle una cajita con su queso favorito. – Voy a dormir. Cómelo en un lugar donde no te vayan a ver.

– Últimamente te has vuelto un perezoso de primera.

– Mira quien me lo dice...

Pudo escuchar que abrieron la cajuela para meter la mayoría de las cosas que había llevado, por lo cual supuso que su kwami se había escondido por algún lado. No tenía muchas ganas de descubrirlo, así que simplemente se dejó llevar por el cansancio.

Se llevaron casi una hora en terminar de desmontar y guardar, tiempo suficiente en que Adrien descansó para que en el camino de regreso fuera viendo por la ventana aun dormitando un poco. Tanto era el sueño que sentía que cuando le pareció ver a Marinette llegando al mismo lugar donde se hospeda juró que era sólo su imaginación, por lo menos hasta que se la encontró en el pequeño restaurante un rato después.

– ¿A-Adrien? – Estaba nerviosa por lo que había hecho más temprano pensando en su amigo. – ¿Qué haces aquí?

– ¿Eh? – Aún seguía dormido.

– Señorita Dupain. – Intervino la secretaria de Gabriel Agreste. – Es curioso encontrarla por aquí.

– Bueno, estoy de visita familiar. Estamos hospedados mis padres y yo en una habitación ya que no había lugar en casa de mi tía.

– Comprendo.

– ¿Así que aquí era donde venías? – El rubio poco a poco se despabilaba. – Perdón, estoy cansado.

– No te preocupes, entiendo. – Sonrió Marinette con dulzura.

– Supongo que no es necesario que les pida no verse tarde, ¿no es así? – La mayor quería que el trabajo del modelo saliera adecuadamente.

– N-no...

– No te preocupes Nathalie. Es seguro que Mari tiene otras cosas que atender.

– A-así es.

– Comprendo. Por favor tomen su cena.

La mayor se retiró de ahí, dejando al rubio con la familia Dupain-Cheng. El joven Agreste tuvo una conversación amena con su amiga y padres, junto a un banquete rústico muy agradable; encontrarlos había sido divertido.

Por un momento pensó en decirle a su amiga si quería avanzar un poco con lo de la última vez que se vieron, pero no quería alejarse de sus ideas, además de que aún se sentía fatigado. Eso era un poco extraño, ¿podría estar enfermándose? No tenía ni idea, pero prefirió retirarse de forma anticipada del comedor para ir a su habitación. Se disculpó como es debido con sus acompañantes y trabajadores.

Apenas llegó se hecho en la cama mullida, cayendo enseguida en un sueño profundo.

Por otro lado, la joven franco-china notó lo raro que se encontraba su compañero, no dijo nada, sólo espero a retirarse a la habitación del hotel. Sus padres saldrían por un rato ya que ayudarían a la hermana de su padre a terminar unos pedidos urgentes, es por ellos que tendría suficiente tiempo para comunicarse con el modelo. Se despidió con prisa de sus progenitores y se dispuso a mandar una variedad de mensajes, pero ninguno era respondido. Hizo un mohín, seguro estaba muy cansado.

– Soy tonta... – Frotó sus sienes, tratando de calmar ese deseo que apareció al verlo unos momentos atrás.

No le importó mucho y acomodó unas almohadas en su cama, como si ella ya estuviera dormida debajo de la enorme colcha. Fue al baño y se transformó en la heroína de Paris. Necesitaba un respiro, dejar ir la tensión sexual que ese chico generaba en su cuerpo; eliminar el cosquilleo que tenía con algo de ejercicio.

Avanzar por aquel poblado era muy diferente al de su ciudad natal, casi todo debía de hacerlo solo saltando, sin usar su yoyo mágico pues no había tantos lugares para sujetarlo.

Sus pensamientos comenzaban a divagar mientras sólo daba vueltas por el lugar una y otra vez. Ese chico la traía de cabeza en cualquier cosa, fuera algo visto desde el punto sexual o romántico, Adrien representaba todo lo que quería en su vida, pero no estaba segura que fuera cien por ciento aceptada como Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Él gustaba de cada parte de ella de forma muy diferente y eso no le hacía del todo gracia; es más, podía llegar a deprimirla.

¿Ella podría hacer algo así con Chat Noir? Seguramente no, ya que ella no sentía nada especialmente fuerte por su compañero de batallas, aunque tampoco podía hacerse tonta. Él era un varón fornido y atractivo en un traje ajustado de algo similar al látex. No podía negar que de vez en cuando ver su parte trasera era algo que le encantaba.

Es más, sino fuera porque lo tuvo que besar para deshacerse del hechizo de _Dark Cupid_ , ella no habría tenido el valor de besar hace unos meses a su _crush_. Tener a ese gato tonto de amigo tenía más ventajas que desventajas. Y...

– Debería tener más ventajas...

En algún momento se había hecho de note y el sonido de un cascabel se hizo presente bajo el resplandor de la luna. En el techo del castillo de la ciudad pudo notar que aquel en el que tanto estaba pensando se había hecho presente. ¿Una coincidencia? Muy probablemente.

Con sigilo escaló al lugar, evitando que la viera. Lo que sus ojos se toparon fue algo que no esperaba en absoluto. El joven de traje negro estaba tocando su miembro por sobre su traje, mientras que con la mano libre bajaba el cierre del mismo. Desde donde ella se encontraba estaba tendiendo una vista exquisita de lo que este hacía. No podía creerlo, sin ningún pudor estaba masturbándose en un sitio público, aunque siendo sinceros era casi improbable que lo encontraran por el punto en que se ubicaban.

La azabache podía escucharlo gruñir por la satisfacción propia que se daba, interrumpiendo esos sonidos con la pronunciación de su nombre heroico. Sin darse cuenta ella ya estaba tocándose también, maldiciendo un poco que no pudiera quitarse el traje como su compañero. Bajó su mirada, notando como sus pezones se remarcaban tanto en su ropa.

Todo eso la estaba excitando demasiado, su cuerpo ardía con lo que sus ojos captaban de su compañero y los escalofríos la recorrían por como la tocaba. Se estaba volviendo loca y su razonamiento se estaba yendo por la borda.

– ¿Podre... Acercarme?

Su mente en blanco no razonaba y como pudo se escabulló hasta que Chat la divisó. Asustado se ocultó de su lady, cerrando las piernas e intentando voltearse, pero eso fue peor. Ella parecía poseída por una simple idea en su mente.

Comenzó a rodearlo con su yoyo, dejando los brazos del chico junto a su cuerpo y dejando libre la entrepierna del mismo.

– ¡La-ladybug!

– Cállate gato tonto. – Ella se arrodilló frente a él. – No arruines esto... – Susurró.

No dudo en meter el miembro masculino en su boca y comenzar a proporcionarle sexo oral al ojiverde que rechinaba los dientes del placer tan grande que estaba recibiendo.

Para ambos esto parecía una especie de sueño, pero la adrenalina de lo que pasaba y el deseo carnal era lo que los mantenía de esa forma, realizando ese tipo de cosas entre ellos. Marinette no creía lo que estaba haciendo, pero no le importaba mucho, después podría disculparse con él. Ahora necesitaba dejar ir todo ese placer en el héroe.

Adrien no entendía del todo lo que estaba pasando, pero su simple idea de masturbase al aire libre con el traje tan ceñido que usaba había cambiado a algo mil veces mejor. Tenía frente a él a la mujer de sus sueños, haciéndole una felación mientras se tocaba a sí misma. Intentaba con todas sus fuerzas contenerse, no dejarse llevar y ser alguien grosero eyaculando en la pequeña boca de su amiga, pero era tan difícil. Sobre todo, si llevaba como veinte minutos de masturbación previa junto a los recuerdos de cierta chica.

– M-my lady... – Sostenía la respiración a modo de control, pero no parecía tener mucho control.

– Mmmm... – Ella no parecía querer separarse.

– Ya... No aguanto más...

No parecía obtener una respuesta certera de aquello, sólo seguía sintiendo que ella quería que soltara todo y así fue. Descargó por completo su ser en la boca de la fémina que intentó no retirarse. Para la ojiazul era algo que había decidido tragar, pero salía con fuera, golpeando hasta el fondo su garganta, cosa que le provocó toser un poco y lagrimear.

Se retiró con cuidado, tragando lo que restaba en su boca con rapidez. Era algo bastante viscoso, caliente y un poco difícil de tragar. No era un sabor tan desagradable como se lo había imaginado de hecho, sentía que tenía un sabor dulce con un toque de picor, ¿o eso lo sentía por lo que?

Aflojó la cuerda que usó en su compañero y sin decir ni una palabra se retiró del lugar, no sin antes permitir que el gato negro viera su rostro sonrojado con una enorme sonrisa.

Sus mentes en ese momento eran un desastre, pero sus cuerpos se sentían ligeros, agradables y extrañamente suaves.

Este capítulo suena a que tomé LSD XD Todo va muy rápido creo, pero es que me duele mucho la cabeza y quería terminar rápido con él :( Lamento si no quedó muy bien, pero disfrútenlo mientras :'v Los amo y gracias por esperarme 3 ¡Buen día!


	6. Un encuentro gatuno

6\. Un encuentro gatuno

.

.

Entre mi locura y la suya, tengo tantas cosas en mente que no sé qué salga de este capítulo XD Espero lo disfruten owo Y si alguna vez se han preguntado porque cada episodio tiene ritmo diferente, se debe a que para cada capítulo escucho una canción diferente, usualmente una que haya tenido todo el día metida en la cabeza y la de hoy es _Almost Easy_ de _Avenged Sevenfold_ :v Lo sé, no tiene mucha coherencia XD Disfruten...

 _ ***************************_  
.

Adrien se sentía tan liberado por lo que había sucedido con su lady que no había cambiado de posición desde que ella se había retirado de aquel lugar. Estaba tendido en el piso, recargado en una pared viendo el hermoso cielo nocturno que si mostraba algunas estrellas pues la cantidad de luz del poblado era mucho menor a la de Paris.

Ni queriendo planearlo habría sucedido algo similar entre ellos y eso le había dado ese picor a la situación tan peligrosamente excitante para ambos. Todo sucedió tan rápido que no pudo decir prácticamente nada. Aun todo parecía un sueño en aquella noche. Sus pensamientos eran tan etéreos... 

_**. . .**_

Por otra parte, la joven de traje rojo entraba por la ventana del baño de la habitación que rentaba con sus padres para enseguida regresar a su forma civil. El color de su ropa anterior parecía que de alguna forma había pasado a todo su cuerpo, sobre todo a su rostro que mostraba una sonrisa un tanto diferente a lo que estaba acostumbrada. 

– ¿Marinette? – Le llamó su kwami. – ¿Pasó algo malo?

– N-no te preocupes, Tikki. – Se observó al espejo, sabía de lo que se trataba. – Todo está a la perfección. 

Salieron de ahí y notaron que los señores Dupain-Cheng aún no llegaban. La muchachita suspiró ligeramente e indicó a su amiga que irían al vestíbulo del hotel para comprar unas galletas en la máquina expendedora.

Caminando por el pasillo, la hija de los panaderos solo repetía una escena en su mente: aquella donde su boca era llenada con aquel líquido espeso que salía del miembro de ChatNoir. Tocando sus labios notó que la sensación que estos tenían era muy diferente a la que tenía cada que se besaba con Adrien. Está quemaba, les provocaba una sed que le pedía a su boca querer más y beberlo cada que lo quisiera. 

_Lujuria_

Esa palabra expresaba mucho de lo que su cuerpo y mente exigían de parte de su compañero felino para el momento.

– ¡Marinette! – Escuchó dentro de su chaqueta.

– ¿Eh? 

Por ir perdida en sus pensamientos pasó de largo la máquina y estaba a punto de golpearse contra la pared. El recepcionista la vio un poco extrañado, a lo que ella respondió tosiendo y moviéndose sumamente raro como lo solía hacer cada que los nervios la invadían. Se puso junto a la máquina e introdujo el dinero suficiente para tres paquetes de galleta, abrió su chamarra junto a los botones de selección para permitir que Tikki escogiera lo que le gustaría comer esa vez.

Sin mayor problema tomó los paquetes que cayeron y regresó a su habitación para salir a degustar un poco lo que compró junto a su amiga mientras observaban todo por la ventana del cuarto de hotel. Cuando menos lo espero frente a sus ojos pasaba un superhéroe felino que iba muy metido en sus pensamientos hasta que ella lo saludó. 

– ¿Ah? – Por poco y no logra sujetarse del balcón del siguiente cuarto. – ¿ _My princess_?

La mirada del rubio era diferente y eso propició que la mente de Marinette divagara. ¿Estaría mal en hacer algo con él, aunque ya no estuviera transformada en Ladybug? Mientras el chico regresaba a la ventana de la habitación femenina, el ser mágico voló a esconderse en el baño para no ser descubierta por el compañero de su dueña. 

– _Gatito..._ – Susurró la azabache jalando al ojiverde dentro de la habitación. 

No se contuvo, sólo pegó su cuerpo al del varón que enseguida reaccionó como ella esperaba. Parecía que a él tampoco le importaba serle _"infiel"_ a Ladybug aunque, a fin de cuentas, ella era Ladybug. Esto de alguna forma era como burlarse un poco él e iba a abusar de ello.

Por su parte, Chat se sentía un tanto confuso ya que nunca había visto de esa forma a su princesa, pero que más daba continuar, después de todo él era Adrien y tal vez así podría atreverse a hacer un poco más. 

– Veo que tenemos a una gatita traviesa por aquí. – Habló bajo, lamiendo la oreja izquierda de la joven. – Tal vez alguien necesite castigarte un poco.

– _Chat..._ – Con tan poco ya la tenía temblando de pies a cabeza. 

Sin previo aviso su cuello ya estaba siendo explorado por el chico con orejas de gato, dibujando un camino que baja cada vez más y más. Los suspiros ya pasaban a ser gemidos. El traje negro volvía a ser abierto y la ropa femenina caía al piso sin mayor pudor.

No se movían de aquella ventana, estaban en un segundo piso con pocas posibilidades de ser vistos puesto que los inmuebles cercanos (en la mayoría de los casos) estaban abandonados o no eran muy altos. Con esa pequeña seguridad basta para continuar con todo lo que se avecinaba.

La pequeña Marinette fue empujada hacía abajo. Ella entendió por completo lo que aquel minino buscaba, quería que de nuevo fuera satisfecho por una boca femenina en su sexo. Esta vez no dudaría en hacerlo.

Comenzó a lamerlo como si se tratase de un helado que no debía de dejar caer, un que no debía desperdiciar en absoluto. No fue para nada prudente al introducirlo en su boca, esta vez probó algo que no había hecho en su primera vez. Al introducirlo, lo metió debajo de su lengua para que al llegar más profundo no le dieran las arcadas a las que tanto le temía.

Ya había experimentado lo que al chico le gustaba, así que fue más rápida y un poco ruda al succionar con toda su boca el miembro mientras se dedicaba a observar directo a los ojos. El ángulo de visión que tenía Chat Noir le parecía demasiado lujurioso, diferente a lo que estaba acostumbrado a ver en esos videos pornográficos. Gruñía mientras sujetaba del cabello a la ojiazul, mostrando que tanto le gustaba.

Pero esa mala suerte de gato negro llegó en el peor momento. En el pasillo se escucharon las voces de los padres de la joven, así que sin decirse ni una sola palabra se acomodó el traje y salió por donde vino, no sin antes darle un beso fugaz en la frente a la chica. Ella por su parte sólo lo empujó y cuando vio que se había retirado se metió a la cama junto con su ropa.

Sus progenitores entrando viéndola completamente dormida, sin imaginar lo que segundos antes había estado pasando en aquel lugar.

Cada chico esta en su cuarto de hotel y sin imaginarlo, ambos jóvenes estaban bajo las sábanas, con pocas prendas, aguantando la risa, cómplices de una lujuria adolescente.

.

Este capítulo lo siento un poco corto, pero la verdad es que ha sido bastante divertido. Disfrútenlo mucho 3 Los amo :'3 ¡Buen día!

.

PD: Si, esta historia también está en Wattpad porque es mía y ambos perfiles son míos, así que no se asusten :P


	7. Retomando la rutina

7\. Retomando la rutina

.

.

El día siguiente fue normal, bastante corto para ambos chicos, pero con un sentimiento de satisfacción diferente en lo más profundo de su ser.

La joven Dupain-Cheng fue temprano donde su tía y junto a sus padres comenzó a empacar lo que necesitaban llevar a la panadería, además de pedidos pequeños que le harían favor de entregar. Estaba muy alegre al convivir de esa forma con su familia, pero de su mente no salía la idea de ver a su adorado Adrien y pone en práctica lo que había aprendido en el día anterior junto a su compañero gatuno.

Mientras tanto, el joven rubio ya se retiraba del pequeño poblado pues todas las fotografías fueron tomadas en la madrugada y el amanecer. Estaba cansado al igual que todos los que trabajaban con él, es por ello que intentaba dormir en el vehículo, pero a diferencia del resto eso le era casi imposible pues los asientos le resultaban incómodos. Se quedó meditando sobre lo que pasó el sábado, tenía sentimientos encontrados.

En un mismo día había estado con dos chicas en su ropa de héroe. Su mente era una laguna de pensamientos diferentes. Nunca esperó, de ambas, recibir ese tipo de trato tan sensual. No estaba seguro si lo que había hecho era o no una infidelidad, ya que para comenzar fue Ladybug quien lo amarró para realizarle una felación, aunque si hubiese querido se podría haber desatado y huido.

Luego estaba el caso con Marinette que, a pesar de ser fugaz, se trató de algo diferente y significativo. Nunca tuvo ese tipo de relación con ella en su faceta como ChatNoir, así que esa repentina atracción lo confundía ya que hace tiempo se dio cuenta que solo le seguía el juego con eso de ser su fan. Igualmente, era un poco molesto que ella se hubiese comportado de esa forma; no conocía su identidad y, por ende, eso significaba que para ella eran dos personas diferentes. Eso era como serle infiel a él con su alter ego.

– Mari... – Susurró revolviendo su melena rubia. – Deja de hacerme pensar tanto.

No podía reclamarle y mucho menos preguntarle por algo así, ya que después de todo él se comportó igual al aceptar a Ladybug en su jueguito sexual. Al parecer ambos estaban sintiéndose atraídos por los superhéroes de Paris. Era extraño, pero a la vez agradable y sobre todo excitante.

Siendo sinceras, se sentía bastante excitado con toda la situación. Ya quería que fuera lunes por la tarde para ver a su amiga y experimentar un poco lo que había _"aprendido"_ en ese fin de semana.

 _ **. . .**_

– ¿Y qué tal te ha ido en tu sesión del fin de semana? – Le preguntó la azabache mientras jugaban en uno de los arcade de su habitación.

– Ahhh... – No se esperaba que quisiera que hablaran de ello. – Bueno, pues bien. Es un lugar bonito.

– No me imaginé que estuviésemos tan cerca... – Rio ella con cierto nerviosismo. – Hubiera sido genial...

– ¿Por qué lo dices?

– ¡Ah! – Se había puesto tan nerviosa que su personaje lo dejó de mover. – N-no es na-nadaa. – Comenzó a moverse de forma extraña.

– ¿Pensaban en algo? – Dejó de lado el control del juego y rozó la mano de la joven.

– Y-yo...

– Mari... – Se acercó a ella para besarle. – ¿Quieres...?

No le dio permiso de continuar. Tenía deseos de ella y sabía perfectamente que ella lo deseaba, pues en cuanto sus labios se juntaron, ella comenzó a orillarlo a la cama para tumbarse junto a él. Parecía desesperada por el contacto con el chico, se estaba restregando contra él, besándolo sin pudor como habitualmente lo sentía. Por un instante imaginó que era Ladybug quien estaba con él, pero apenas escuchó un suspiro de su amiga se quiso golpear mentalmente por cruzar la imagen de ambas féminas que no tenían relación entre ellas como tal.

Se atrevió a tocar sus caderas, bajar y sentir sus piernas que eran bastante firmes, no dudó en masajear sus prominentes glúteos. Esa chica era un pecado que se escondía bajo flores y ropa dulce. Ella lo enloquecía al grado de querer ahogarse en el placer de poseerla con violencia, como su mente lo imaginaba algunas noches.

Para la azabache, estar de esa forma con él era completamente diferente a como solía imaginar que usualmente serían las cosas con él. Se sentía agobiada por no decir sus sentimientos tan claramente al chico que parecía no entender que accedía a dichas cosas por lo que representaba para él. ¿Era posible que hubiera algo más que amistad?

– De-detente.

Se asustó, nunca escuchó esas palabras de parte del rubio. ¿Le había desagradado lo que estaba haciendo?

– Quiero decirte algo...

– Pe-perdón. – Sus ojos estaban cristalinos, sentía que iba a llorar. – Yo...

– Hey. – La abrazó con fuerza. – ¿Está bien para ti seguir adelante?

– No, no entiendo.

– Sabes que te quiero mucho, demasiado. – Sus manos temblaban. – Eres muy importante para mí, eres mi mejor amiga. Te quiero demasiado. Eres la chica que más quiero. ¿Está bien seguir?

– Adrien...

– ¿Estas cosas no se deben de hacer con alguien que te gusta?

– Tú me gustas.

Lo dijo sin pensarlo, sólo dejándose llevar por el momento, por las palabras de su persona importante.

– Sabes, tú también me gustas. – Rio, abrazándola más fuerte. – Pero no sé si...

– ¿Tú y yo...?

– Aun me gusta mucho _Ladybug_.

Era el colmo. Ella era su propia enemiga. Si tan sólo pudiera decirle su identidad como heroína parisina, podría quitarse al fin ese tapujo que no le permitía estar con él. Era absurdo, una broma de mal gusto. Ahora sabía que amaba a ambas partes de ella, pero, así como la hacía feliz también la ponía triste.

Aunque siendo sincera... Después de lo del fin de semana se sentía un poco confundida con el tema de Chat Noir y ella. ¿Debía decirlo?

– Siendo sincera...

– ¿También te gusta _Chat Noir_? – Preguntó entre risas su compañero.

– ¿Có-cómo sabes lo que iba a decir?

– Lo intuí. Nadie se resiste a ese gato negro.

– Sí, tal vez...

Adrien se sentía victorioso. Su amante gustaba de ambas partes de él, ahora sí que no le importaba que ella le hubiese _"sido infiel"_ consigo mismo, ¡qué más daba! Ella se estaba convirtiendo en la mujer perfecta, la que aceptaba lo perfecto e imperfecto de sí mismo. Podía decir que era la persona que mejor le complementaba, además de su lady con quien hacía el equipo perfecto.

– Así que... – Ella ocultó su rostro en el cuello del muchacho. – ¿Esto es un cuadrado amoroso?

– Eso parece...

– ¿Y ahora?

– Supongo que deberíamos hablarlo.

– Se supone.

– ¿Quieres hablarlo?

– No...

– ¿Tienes alguna idea de esto?

Era su oportunidad.

– Yo no tengo problema con compartirte con _Ladybug_.

Si, ella era la perfección en persona.

– Ni yo con _Chat Noir_.

El silenció reinó en aquel lugar. Prácticamente le había ofrecido al otro convertirse en pareja, permitiéndose estar con cualquier de los héroes de Paris y todo por el simple hecho de que no podía revelar sus identidades, pero si ocultaban al otro algo tan sencillo con la excusa de la libertad de tener algo con personajes tan famosos... De verdad, para ser unos jóvenes de apenas 16 años, eran muy extraños e incluso se podría decir que liberales a los ojos de otros.

– Entonces... – Marinette era la más nerviosa. – ¿Tú y yo...?

– Si. – Besó la oreja de la chica. – Ahora somos pareja.

La felicidad invadió a la chica que no pudo hacer más que ahogar un grito, a lo que su pareja sonreía. Esa fémina seguro que lo iba a ser más que feliz con todo lo que vivían y experimentaban. No podía mentirse, él también se sentía excelente, satisfecho con la decisión que estaba tomando.

Lo celebrarían, a su modo. Llegando más lejos de lo que usualmente hacía. Por ello no tardaron en regresar a lo que ya estaban haciendo. Era temprano, nadie de los trabajadores de los Agreste los interrumpiría en su nueva aventura, juntos.

No existían malos pensamientos ni ideas erróneas, sólo eran ellos, experimentando como siempre, confiando por completo el uno en el otro porque ahora eran algo más que amigos.

Las manos de ambos bajaban y subían delineando sus cuerpos, deseosos de probarse el uno al otro. El primero en retirar las prendas del otro fue Adrien, quien fue directo a lo que quería desde el día que la heroína parisina le había satisfecho con su boca, él deseaba hacerle algo similar a la azabache y no se iba a detener por más de que ella lo pidiese.

La llevó a la orilla de la cama, dónde retiró ágilmente los zapatos de la chica y tomándola de la cadera bajó de golpe el pantalón y las bragas de ella, se hincó lo suficiente y sin mayores contemplaciones se dispuso a probar la intimidad de la chica que ya se encontraba humedecida. El aroma que desprendía de esa zona era diferente a cualquier cosa que ya hubiese percibido; su sabor era de primera mano salado, llegando a un cierto toque dulce, no estaba aseguro del todo, pero era completamente embriagante.

Deseaba devorar con locura esa parte de la chica, no se detenía a pensar si lo estaba haciendo realmente bien, pero los maravillosos gemidos de ella y como halaba fuertemente sus mechones dorados le decían que lo estaba haciendo más que excelente. Era la primera vez que escuchaba tan bello canto excitante de parte de la franco-china. Lo excitaba, lo hacía desearla más y más. Estaba por enloquecer.

Bajó sus pantalones y mientras seguía lamiendo y succionando el clítoris hinchado de la chica, él comenzaba a masturbarse. Ella lo estaba llevando a extremos inimaginables sin necesidad de hacer algo además de gemir para él.

Marinette sentía algo aún más fuerte que cuando ella se tocaba, su cuerpo no estaba al borde un precipicio que ella no conocía, uno que le asustaba saltar porque no estaba segura de donde caería, pero ahí notó que el rubio le extendía la mano, la apretaba con fuerza mientras evitaba retorcerse demasiado o cerrar las piernas teniéndola cabeza de él entre ella. Era más de lo que a diario imaginaba o lo que ella se podía hacer sentir. Era un éxtasis tan grande que temía por sí misma.

Ahora ambos comprendían porque a esos orgasmos tantas veces les llamaban _le petit mort_ de forma tan poética. No sabían a donde iban a llegar, esto podía ser más aterrador que cualquier montaña rusa a la que cualquiera de los dos pudiese montarse en toda su vida.

Ella lo sentía, dentro de ella había algo que iba a explotar y la pena la hacía contenerlo, pero aquellos apretones de mano le daban tanta seguridad que no dudaría en soltarse un poco. No debía tener miedo, tenía a su novio a su lado. Confiaba en él, habían hecho ya varias cosas juntos y los dos se habían informado lo suficiente como para no sorprenderse de lo que podía aparecer a lo largo del coito.

– Y-yo... – Le faltaba el aire, le era muy difícil hablar. – No pue-do... ¡Más!

No dio aviso, no podía soportar más las sensaciones que su cuerpo estaba percibiendo. Sólo era consciente de que estaba enterrando las uñas en la cabeza y la mano de su amante, mientras algo salía desde sus extrañas con fuerza. Los músculos de su vagina se tensaron tanto que creía que se lastimaría por la presión que era ejercida por estos, pero no sucedía así. El calor que hacía presencia en su entrepierna era increíble y su lubricante natural se deslizaba hasta la boca del muchacho que no paraba de beber aquel elixir de amor.

El modelo por su cuenta ya había terminado también, manchando parte de la colcha de su cama, su ropa y mano. Tocarse mientras tenía a su chica frente a él, al sentirla y probarla por completo, eso lo hacía llegar aún más lejos. Estaba seguro que esta vez había soltado más esperma que en cualquier vez anterior.

Notaba como la de coletas seguía jadeante, con las piernas temblorosas, en puntitas, temblando de pies a cabeza por lo que su cuerpo había sentido. No iba a dejarla solo así, quería darle todo para que ella se fuera por la noche con la sonrisa más enorme que se pudiese imaginar. Lamió los muslos de la chica y sin que ella lo pensara le mordió como si de un vampiro que busca su sangre, se tratase; el grito femenino tardó un poco, la había hecho reaccionar.

Se había calmado un poco y ahora era capaz de observar mejor el panorama que se colocaba frente a él. No necesitaba preguntarle nada, estaba más que seguro que el hecho de que ella estuviese completamente depilada era sólo para él.

– Eres maravillosa... – Susurró intentando introducir su lengua en la vagina virgen de la azabache que comenzaba a suspirar. – Me encantas.

– Tu... También. – Seguía sin recuperarse del todo.

Si era sincero, le hubiese gustado verla al natural, como solía ser, así como él estaba, así como _su lady_ lo había consentido unos días atrás. La verdad es que sin o con vello, ella sería igual de hermosa y excitante, su presencia no (por el momento) no representaba una diferencia en el placer que él podía sentir con ver a la joven.

Mientras continuaba sólo usando su lengua notaba como el clítoris a pesar de estar hinchado sobresalía bastante del capuchón, más que unos minutos antes, parecía que a cierta chica le encantaba tener dos orgasmos seguidos a pesar de estar demasiado sensible. Formando una _O_ con su boca, la colocó sobre toda la vulva de la joven y succionó, una y otra vez; él quería que la sangre llegase a esa zona para que en cuanto tuviese un orgasmo lo sintiera más. Y lo logró.

Todo el sexo de la Dupain-Cheng estaba inflamado, rojo y percibiendo las sensaciones de placer con mayor intensidad. Sólo un par de lamidas sobre todo bastaron para que ella ya no se contuviera de un segundo orgasmo que, a pesar de no mostrarse tan intenso, le permitió sacar un poco de líquido traslucido desde su vagina. Adrien sonrió feliz, eso quería decir que podría llevarla a sensaciones más extremas porque ella sería capaz de tener lo que comúnmente se llamaba _squirt_.

– ¡Adrien! – Gritó ella cerrando las piernas involuntariamente.

Su rostro fue aplastado un poco por el movimiento tan fuerte que ella había hecho, pero bien pudo salir sin ser golpeado. Sonreía satisfecho, relamiendo con gusto sus labios. Lamió su mano, aquella que se había llenado de su semilla, mezclado con los fluidos de su novia el sabor se volvía mejor.

No dudó en besarla, de forma intensa, introduciendo más que su lengua en la boca de la chica que también quedo extasiada en el clímax del orgasmo y por los sabores que ahora le eran provistos por el dueño de aquel cuarto donde llevaba experimentando todo tipo de locuras para ser apenas unos adolescentes que comenzaban a descubrir su sexualidad.

– Lo mejor será que cada uno tome una ducha. – Susurró el de melena dorada.

– Sí... – Ella estaba dormitando. – En cinco minutos...

– Vale. – Él también estaba cansado.

Por un momento, cada uno recordó a su kwami, pero seguro que cuando vieron que eso se estaba poniendo intenso habrían huido para no escuchar el tipo de cosas que hacían los humanos como ellos.

.

Bueno, según yo esté fic no iba a tener trama ni iban a pasar cosas bonitas, pero al escribirlo fue tan natural que estos vatos se enamoraran que pues así quedó esto XD Es bonito cuando los personajes se empiezan a complementar tanto que esto hasta se escribe solo, no sé, me encantan 3 Tengan un excelente día 3


	8. Jugando con el chico rico

8\. Jugando con el chico rico

.

.

– La-Lady... Bug...

Escuchar la voz entrecortada del chico que le gustaba mientras estaba haciéndole una felación era una sensación indescriptible para la heroína.

En cuando había regresa a su hogar no tardó en huir de ella para llegar a la mansión Agreste y aprovechar su nueva relación y posición con el muchacho de ojos verdes. La ansiedad de poder ser poseída por él con el traje de heroína la desquiciaba, haciendo que su interior comenzara a hormiguear.

Apenas había llegado, se le confesó y él le explicó el acuerdo que tenía con su novia Marinette. Rio un poco entre dientes para enseguida poseerlo, hacer lo que tanto deseaba. No Quería que terminara, pero esperaba que pudiese hacerla suya como Ladybug, aunque aún no lo hubiese hecho con su forma como civil.

– ¡Demonios! – Bramó el rubio sosteniendo la melena azabache. – Y-yo...

La muchachita estaba frotando sus pechos, pellizcando sus pezones duros que se notaban gracias al traje tan ajustado que usaba y que se había quitado la ropa interior antes de transformarse. Eso le estaba nuevas sensaciones y le encantaban. Buscaba quitarse el traje mágico, que por desgracia no tenía una abertura tan notoria como el de su compañero gato.

Sintió como el muchacho que tenía frente se agachaba y jalaba el traje por la parte trasera, como si ya supiera que detrás tenía algún cierre o algo similar. Y así era. El aire frío hacía contacto con su nívea piel causando que su espalda se curveara y sus labios se alejasen del miembro del joven de melena rubia, el cual no dudó en aprovechar la alejarla de él.

Ella cayó sobre la alfombra que rodeaba la cama del chico.

– Así te quería... – Mordió su labio inferior el hijo de Gabriel.

Estando sobre ella, terminó de bajar el cierre de su espalda con ayuda de la fémina que arqueaba felizmente su espalda. Con rapidez le retiró el traje de la parte de arriba, dejando su torso al descubierto, siendo descubierta de su treta de no llevar absolutamente nada debajo. Él bajó el traje lo suficiente para no mostrar el sexo femenino, pero si para observar casi la mitad de su cuerpo.

Masajeaba los senos de ella, mientras con su boca los succionaba con brusquedad provocando que decenas de gemidos agudos se escucharan por la habitación. Poseer a la heroína de Paris le parecía una locura; estaba viendo un lado de ella que probablemente ninguna otra persona sería capaz de observar en la ciudad. Se sentía todo un triunfador en obtener ese preciado obsequio.

Todo el tiempo la veía tan feroz, fuerte e imponente contra el mal, pero ahora se encontraba debajo de él, indefensa y gritando de placer por lo sensible que era. Le recordaba mucho a su preciosa Marinette, pero tenía algo diferente, ella no se dejaba ir tan fácil, trataba de que su mente no quedara en blanco para no perder la poca cordura que tendría en aquellos momentos. Ella era más difícil de descontrolar que su novia.

– Mi _lady_...

Por un instante la de traje moteado sintió que aquel que estaba sobre ella, hablándole, era ni más ni menos que su compañero gatuno, pero el ver la habitación regresó a la realidad. No era tonta, podía existir una posibilidad de que su amado novio fuera el gato tonto que por mucho tiempo rechazó. Si ella pensaba eso, ¿Adrien podía darse cuenta de que ella era su preciada Ladybug?

Torció la boca, ahogando un gemido. Pensar en esa posibilidad le daba miedo. Era muy probable que él se decepcionara de la chica que estaba detrás de la máscara, aunque... Ahora eran novios, le había declarado su amor, pero también estaba dispuesto a tener algo físico con su versión mágica. ¿Eso era algo realmente sincero?

Tuvo que menear la cabeza para no perderse en aquellos pensamientos tan terroríficos para su corazón, ya que gotas saladas estaban amenazando salir por sus preciosos orbes cielo. Su cuerpo no estaba reaccionando de la forma que ella esperaba, todo por pensar cosas tan, _¿terribles?_

– ¿Te encuentras bien? – El varón se había detenido y ella no lo había notado. – L-lo siento.

– ¡N-no! – La muchacha estaba asustada, él seguro pensaría que no le gustaba lo que hacía. – Perdóname a mí, me puse a pensar en cosas que no debían ser.

– Ya veo... – Giró su vista, evitando verla directamente. – ¿Tus deberes heróicos?

– N-no... Es sólo que... – Se detuvo un momento, no estaba segura de hablar o no, pero tenía que hacerlo. – ¿Qué sientes por Marinette?

– ¡Eh! – Las mejillas sonrojadas de Adrien enternecieron a la azabache. – Bu-bueno... Ella es mi novia. – Se rascó la nuca. – Hace poco me di cuenta de lo que sentía por ella, gracias a que... Esto... Bueno, ella y yo comenzamos a hacer ciertas cosas. Tu sabes...

– No sé. – Mentalmente se estaba riendo por lo tierno que se veían.

– Nos hicimos amigos muy cercanos y nos propusimos a probar _cosas de adultos_... – Se cubrió el rostro. – Ambos nos dimos nuestro primer beso. Ahí fue cuando me di cuenta de que me gusta de una forma muy diferente a como me gustas tú.

Esas palabras fueron como un balde de agua fría.

– Quiero decir... Tú me gustas por ser una persona valiente, que salva nuestra ciudad y a las personas que viven en ella, te admiro mucho y... Tu cuerpo... Demonios. – Trataba de contener sus palabras por la pena que estas le provocaban. – Tu figura se resalta maravillosamente con ese traje.

– Gra-gracias...

– N-no es nada. Es la verdad.

– ¿Y ella?

– Marinette... – Suspiró, intentando peinar su cabello. – Ella es una chica increíble. Nunca pensé que legaría tan lejos con ella, en tan poco tiempo. Me siento un poco tonto por no darme cuenta antes de mis sentimientos, de la forma en que siempre la he visto. Con ella quisiera hacer de todo, hasta dejarla exhausta de mí. Quiero entregarle todo de mí. Ahhhh... Es maravillosa, un poco torpe, pero lista. Capaz de seguir adelante, hermosa y soñadora. La quiero sólo para mí.

– Wow...

Las palabras no salían, esta anonadada con las palabras del joven. No esperaba nada de eso. Tal vez... Debía de darle la oportunidad de saber quién era en realidad, pero mientras tanto... Sería divertido jugar a ser dos personas diferentes y hacerlo de dos formas distintas.

Se abalanzó sobre él para besarlo, regresando su atención al bulto en el bóxer del chico, ese que había ocultado mientras le había dado su atención a ella.

– Quien fuera esa chica para tenerte por completo... – Habló entre besos. – Seré buena y dejaré que le des tu virginidad a ella, pero mientras...

Regresó a la postura inicial, obtendría el esperma del chico como lo había hecho con Chat Noir.

– Yo tendré una eyaculación de tu parte.

Adrien estaba extasiado, a pesar de que ella ya había bebido su esperma como el héroe de traje negro, los movimientos que estaba recibiendo en esa ocasión eran diferentes, más precisos. Tal vez, en aquel momento, lo había hecho de forma torpe, pero ahora mismo se comportaba de forma más suave pero experta.

Lamía desde la base del pene, hasta la punta. Bajaba a los testículos del chico, succionándolos con suavidad y si le era posible, lamía todo el escroto. No buscaba que terminase rápido, sino que quería hacerlo experimentar el placer por medio que no eran tan satisfactorios como lo que había realizado la última vez. Era tranquila pero feroz con sus acciones.

La lengua femenina comenzaba a rodear todo el glande, lo llenaba por completo de su cálida saliva que poco a poco se iba enfriando y nuevamente se calentaba con la fricción de una de las suaves manos de la joven que iban de arriba abajo por todo el falo.

Se separó del miembro y fue directo a la boca del chico, lamía sus labios, sus mejillas, su cuello. Todo el trabajo lo estaba realizando con una de sus manos que rodeaba la cabeza de su pene, bajando y subiendo sus dedos para darle placer. Se trataba de algo muy diferente a lo que él se solía hacer para sí mismo.

– Ya... No puedo...

Esa fue la señal para que la chica bajara su cuerpo y, aunque en primera instancia había pensado en volver a beber aquel líquido viscoso, prefirió dejar que saliera directo a sus preciosos senos que ahora brillaban por el semen que caía en ellos y resbalaba hacía sus pezones.

Aquel que observaba ese maravilloso paisaje se sentía embelesado al notar como ella iba tomando un poco de lo que residía en su pecho y lo introducía en su boca. Pero lo que más le sorprendió fue ver como se volvía a colocar el traje en posición aun con su eyaculación en aquella zona.

– ¿Podrías subir el cierre? – Preguntó suavemente mientras volteaba su cuerpo

Esta chica podía ser el demonio en vida con esas situaciones tan eróticas...

– Tengo que irme. – Habló de nuevo ella con su melodiosa voz.

– Sí. – Respondió con una enorme sonrisa él.

Vio cómo se levantaba del lugar y salía como si nada por la ventana, apenas llevaba unos metros de distancia cuando el rubio rio tontamente y su sonrisa inocente cambiaba por una lasciva.

– ¡Plagg!

.

Ya tengo pensado el siguiente cap y si, será sexo LadyNoir XD ¿Se han dado cuenta que aún no follan? :v Bueno, tengan bonito día :B

PD: Hace mucho que quería usar la palabra felación :B Me gusta mucho XD


	9. Cuadrado ¿amoroso?

_**9\. Cuadrado ¿amoroso?**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Saltaba por los tejados, sin dejar de pensar en todo lo que había hecho con el varón de melena dorada. ¿De dónde demonios había sacado toda energía para hacerlo suyo, para hacer semejante locura? Aún tocaba su pecho y debajo del mágico traje podía sentir lo pegajoso de los resto del semen que yacía sobre este. Tan sólo con ese detalle su rostro ya ardía y sus fosas nasales eran llenadas por el aroma de recuerdo de la eyaculación del chico.

Nunca había algo similar a ese líquido blanquecino. Era una mezcla extraña, tenía su propio aroma y al parecer se diferenciaba de cada chico. Hasta donde recordaba, cuando estuvo con Chat Noir no tenía un aroma que pudiese ser identificable, aunque el haberlo tragado no la ayudaba a recordar con sus narinas. Con Adrien fue un asunto muy diferente, aún lo podía oler ya que lo traía sobre ella.

Tal vez podría compararlo con el cloro con el que su madre desinfectaba la casa o tal vez le recordaba la solución salina con que algunas veces le habían limpiado las heridas de batalla que ocultaba a sus padres mintiéndoles con que simplemente se había caído por simple torpeza en algún sitio.

– Parece que está muy distraída. – Escuchó sobre su cuello.

Se sentía tan perturbada por sus acciones junto a Adrien que no se había dado cuenta que ya no se movía en lo absoluto, mucho menos notó el momento en que el gato negro la había alcanzado ni cuando se le acercó tanto para abrazarle por la espalda y susurran tan provocadoramente.

Por mero instinto cerró sus piernas que aun temblaban por su propia excitación. Tener al de traje negro detrás de ella no la ayudaba, mucho menos si podía sentir con su trasero una fuerte erección que provenía del varón, una que pedía ser tomada rápidamente o se perdería como un salvaje.

– Chat... – Apenas pudo articular palabra.

– Parece que alguien se encuentra muy nerviosa. – Ese gato quería jugar con ella, deseaba poseer una parte de ella. – Mi _lady_...

– Chat...

Giró su cuerpo, restregándolo con el otro. La ansiedad de continuar, de recibir placer de parte del muchacho le causaba un éxtasis muy diferente al que solía tener con su ahora novio.

El héroe gatuno se negó a besarla, sólo la tomó en brazos y comenzó a andar hacía la Torre Eiffel que no se encontraba demasiado lejos, un par de minutos y estaban sobre ella. La chica no parecía comprender nada a su alrededor, se veía perdida en un cierto placer que fácilmente fue comprendido por el joven.

Acorralándola contra uno de los pilares metálicos del monumento, introdujo su lengua en la boca de ella. No era un beso como los que siempre había dado o recibido, este era un simple frotar de lenguas para poder encender a la mariquita que ya temblaba.

– Mi _Lady_. – No paraba de repetir aquel apodo cariñoso.

– Mmhhh...

Mientras la mujer se ahogaba en placer, el bajaba sus varoniles manos. Apretaba cada zona del cuerpo torneado femenino, frotaba con ligereza por sobre el traje moteado, bebía los maravillosos gemidos que soltaba la azabache. Sus dedos índice y anular se posaron en la entrepierna de la joven, una que sentía húmeda, palpitante, caliente y ansiosa por recibir la atención del felino que con violencia la tocaba. Ansiaba darle placer a su compañera que no decía nada, sólo gritaba en el Paris nocturno.

Entre cantos de placer, su mente se aturdía más y más, sólo guiándose por las sensaciones que un simple roce le hacía tener. Rogaba porque no parase nunca. Quería uno y mil orgasmos de parte del rubio con antifaz.

Se aferraba al cuello del muchacho, dejando que sus piernas se abran y tiemblen por el tacto tan placentero que recibe; canta el placer que recibe, permitiendo que cualquier que la pueda oír identifique el acto que los jóvenes realizan. ¿Qué pensarían las personas de ver a ellos dos realizando actos tan impropios de los mayores ejemplos a seguir en su ciudad natal? ¡No les importaba! A fin de cuentas eran personas que también cometen errores, personas que se pueden dejar llevar por el placer cuando se les plasca y de la forma que más les agrade.

Aún usando sus respectivos antifaces, en ese momento ellos no se sentían como los héroes con miraculous, sólo eran hombre y mujer. Dos seres que necesitaban de complacerse físicamente, sin tapujos estúpidos de una sociedad que les obligaba a seguir cierta normativa por el puesto que ocupaban en la vida de los parisinos.

– ¡Ah!

La muchachita gritó con fuerza, haciendo que su espalda se curveara casi al instante. Chat Noir había hecho una de las cosas que más le gustaba a la heroína: dar pequeños golpecitos a su entre pierna, dando justo donde se encontraba su clítoris que era poco accesible en esa posición, aunque eso al parecer no importaba demasiado, ella lo sentía con claridad y le encantaba.

El camino al precipicio del orgasmo estaba próximo para ella. Ambos lo sabían. Querían disfrutarlo juntos.

Ladybug abrió el traje de su compañero, quería besarlo, morderlo, dejar la marca de sus uñas en él, aunque con esa ropa sería bastante difícil. Mientras él era más insistente con la atención que daba a la intimidad de la chica, ella lamía y mordía con desesperación la piel blanca del chico que no se quejaba en lo absoluto de sus acciones, solo suspiraba con voz ronca dando a entender que disfrutaba.

No lo pensó demasiado y optó por dejar una marca succionando la parte de la clavícula izquierda de su amigo. Casi al instante, como si se tratase de una perfecta sincronización, la llegada de una enorme oleada de placer la invadió. No quería separarse de él, por lo que le mordió con fuerza haciendo que este siseara por el dolor provocado.

Fue un orgasmos fuerte, pero sumamente corto. Antes de que su mente se aclarara ella ya lo había soltado, dejando que la gravedad la llevara al piso metálico. Su mirada estaba perdida, contemplando las luces brillantes de la ciudad, intentando recuperar un ritmo respiratorio y cardiaco óptimo.

– Preciosa. – Habló el de orejas gatunas sentándose a su lado.

Ambos comenzaron a dormitar, pero la mente de Marinette ya comenzaba a procesar lo que había sucedido. En ningún momento había acordado con Chat que podían hacer estas cosas, bueno... Ya lo había hecho de alguna forma cuando se lo encontró en el pueblo donde vivía su tía, pero en ese entonces no había comenzado una relación Adrien.

Aunque pensarlo más a fondo, olvidando el hecho de que su novio no sabía su identidad secreta significaba que en realidad no estaba siendo infiel porque ella seguía siendo Marinette y estaba con Chat Noir, alguien con quien había acordado que podía estar en el ámbito sexual. Pero el rubio no lo sabía y por ende su compañero tampoco lo sabía.

Espera, para empezar como era que ella como civil le iba a explicar la situación, ¿o su chico sería el que hablaría con el héroe así como se supone que ella había hablado con Ladybug? Vale, esto resultaba más confuso de lo que podía parecer. Bueno, ella podía darle informe del acuerdo con su chico al gatito y de paso podría decirle que este era su secreto o... ¿y si intentaba ser su pareja?

– ¡No! – Exclamó exasperada

– ¿Pasa algo malo mi _lady_?

– ¡Ah! – Era tonta... – No, nada... Sólo que... Bueno, esto fue un poco sorpresivo, yo venía de ver a Adrien Agreste. Es qué... Bueno, está saliendo con esa chica, Marinette.

– ¡Oh! – El ojiverde la escuchaba atento, con una sonrisa burlona. – ¿Y tú que tienes que ver con eso?

– Bueno, es que él y su novio formaron un acuerdo algo llamativo. Marinette me contó de eso, je, je, je...

– ¿Y eso es?

– ¿Has hecho algo sexual con esa chica?

– ¿Q-qué preguntas son esas? – Sus mejillas parecían dos tomates.

– Ella me lo contó todo...

– ... – Se había quedado sin palabras, era eso posible o...

– Ejem... – Carraspeó un poco. – El punto aquí es que yo puedo tener relaciones con Adrien y tu tienes permitido estar con Marinette.

– Vale, lo capto. Es algo muy simple.

– Sí, pero... – Los nervios querían traicionarla. – Tú y yo...

– ¿Esto?

– Bueno, si no quieres no pasa nada. De todas forma nosotros somos dos personas diferentes a Adrien y Marinette, no tendría nada de malo que estemos haciendo estas cosas.

– Ja, ja, ja, ja... Es muy cierto, es sólo que...

– Comprendo, no lo volv...

– ¡No! O sea... – Tartamudeaba como cuando recién le comenzaba a gustar el modelo parisino. – Yo... ¡Me gusta hacer esto!

La mente del felino se llenó por completo de Marinette. Ladybug estaban comportándose igual, reaccionando de la misma forma ante el tacto de Adrien o de Chat Noir. Se estaba dando un golpe mental, las probabilidades de que fueran la misma persona eran prácticamente del cien por ciento y él hasta hace unos días las visualizaba como dos personas completamente diferentes.

Después tendría que preguntarle a Plagg si había algo que les impidiera a ellos y a los demás el ver las cosas tan obvias como los rasgos faciales o la forma de ser de cada héroe. Era probable que fuese un rasgo mágico que hasta el momento ninguno de los dos conociera y que este se viese debilitado por las acciones sexuales que ambos estaban tomando. Aún no lo sabía, pero quería comprobar pronto su teoría, si era cierta estaba más cerca de la felicidad de lo que él se pudo haber imaginado jamás.

– ¿Entonces?

Se había perdido gran parte de la conversación por pensar sobre la obviedad de las cosas por culpa de la magia de los miraculous.

– No le veo nada de malo a hacer esto, pero creo que Adrien y Marinette deberían saberlo, si a ellos les parece bien que nosotros tengamos algo y eso no afecte sus deseos de también estar con nosotros, yo creo que estaría bien...

Los ojos azules de la fémina que se encontraba frente a él se iluminaron demasiado. En serio se sentía un imbécil por no ver lo evidente. ¿Marinette ya se habría dado cuenta de lo mismo? No lo sabía, pero lo más fácil era comenzar a orillarla a que revelaran sus identidades.

– ¡Gracias!

Ambos sonrieron, frente a frente, como dos personas inocentes.

– Creo que es hora de que cada quien se retire. – Chat sacó su bastón y vio la pantalla del mismo. – Son casi las dos de la mañana y bien dicen que pasando esa hora nada bueno sucede.

– ¿Lo dices por algo en especial?

– Muchas cosas...

Tomándola de la mano se levantó para despedirse, no sin antes darle un pequeño lengüetazo en la comisura de sus labios a modo de despedida.

.

¡Tomen su actualización! :v Sólo escribí el cap porque me sentí mal de que los iba a dejar con el aviso feo y pueeeej... No se me hizo muy chido que luego sólo los ilusione y ustedes sufran ewe Sé lo que se siente XD Bueno, creo que al fin me iré a hacer mi tarea que hace una semana que debía entregar ;_; Mátenme plz... Tengan buen día 3


	10. Presa del gato negro

_**10\. Presa del gato negro**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Todo lo que hubiera dado por salir corriendo en dirección de la casa de la ojiazul para poseerla como lo había hecho ella con él, pero ya era tarde y estaba demasiado cansado como para continuar.

Al día siguiente había despertado tarde, por lo que llegó más tarde de lo habitual y esta vez había recibido una buena reprimenda de su padre que ese día había salido tarde al trabajo por atender otras cuestiones desde la gran mansión en la que ambos vivían. Las clases fueron un tanto tortuosas pues no se sentía del todo enérgico como habitualmente estaba; prestar atención a la profesora fue lo más complicado que pudo hacer en días.

Nino le ayudó a cubrirlo un rato en el que pudo dormirse para reponerse un poco más de toda la fuerte actividad sexual que había tenido en día, pero la mejor parte fue durante el receso, cuando la dulce Marinette le entregó una pequeña cajita de almuerzo para que se pudiese reponer.

– Eres todo un encanto, mi querida Marinette. – Susurró para ella.

– N-no es nada... – De nuevo hacía presencia la chica nerviosa que tanto adoraba.

– Claro que sí. Mereces una dulce recompensa.

Sacó de uno de sus bolsillos un pequeño caramelo mentolado, lo introdujo en su boca y, sin importarle las personas que le rodeaban, se acercó a besar a su adorada novia que asustada casi se atraganta con el dulce que ahora residía en su boca.

Antes de la queja de cualquier presente, la jaló al piso superior para entrar a su salón y volver a besarla, con más intensidad, tocando su cintura y cadera con gran deseo. Esa chica lo volvía loco con o sin traje de heroína. Ya no dudaba en que ella fuera su amada _lady_ , pero eso se lo reservaría para después ya que ahora eran interrumpidos por un nuevo villano que causaba destrozos fuera de la institución educativa en la que ambos estudiaban.

 _ **. . .**_

Así como se había despedido de su compañera de clases, así también lo estaba haciendo de la heroína de Paris que parecía más feliz y atrevida que de costumbre. Ya parecía que ella entendía el jugueteo que él gato tanto adoraba.

Ambos se retiraron a sus hogares, pero el rubio estaba más que ansioso de alimentar a su kwami para atender sus necesidades con la pequeña azabache que cada día estaba en sus pensamientos.

– Parece que alguien está en celo... – Bromeó Plagg deleitándose con lentitud su Camembert con tal de torturar a su portador.

– Y parece que a alguien le disminuiré la cuota de queso si no se apresura.

– Vaya, no satisfacerte te pone de malas.

– Deja de hablar tonterías. – Gruñó el ojiverde.

– Bueno, di que yo no actuó como si no supiera de esto.

– ¿A qué te refieres?

– Nada en especial. – Rio un poco la criatura negra. – Sólo digo que algunas chicas rojas se hacen las inocentes, aunque en la cama adoraban gritar.

– Suenas a todo un experto en estas cosas.

– Hay cosas que nadie sabe de los kwamis y de donde veníamos, o si siempre hemos tenido esta apariencia.

– ¿Estás diciendo que tú...?

– Yo no digo nada. – Concluyó comiendo el último trozo.

Trató de ignorar las palabras de su compañero a modo de que eso no le afectara demasiado; después de todo no imaginaba a Plagg en una forma humana teniendo relaciones con otra persona, ¿tal vez alguno de los otros kwamis? ¡Bah! Eso no era de su incumbencia.

Apenas se transformó en su versión heroica, volvió a salir en busca de la joven hija de Tom y Sabine. Con prisa llegó al pequeño balcón que la joven poseía justo cuando ella iba saliendo de su habitación con una regadera en las manos.

Saltó hacía ella, jalándola hacia arriba para arrinconarla contra la pared más cercana. No iba a soportar mucho más de no tenerla entre sus manos, sin poseerla. En un momento la sintió tensa, claro, no se esperaba todo aquello, pero de a poco él le ayudó a relajarse para así continuar con un jugueteo de lenguas más que un beso.

– Ya... Hable con... Adrien... – Le comunicó entre gesto y gesto.

Marinette le jaló por un momento del cascabel de su traje y después lo empujó, no podían hacer todo aquello ahí, a plena luz del día. Si alguien los veía no sólo se esparcirían rumores de una relación entre ellos, sino del TIPO de relación que parecía que estaban teniendo. A ninguno le convenía y mejor ser más prudentes.

Con suavidad ella le indicó a bajar a su habitación, acción que ninguno de los dos tardó en realizar.

Abusando de sus habilidades gatunas, se sentó en una de las sillas que la joven aspirante a diseñadora tenía en su habitación. Él obligó a que ella se sentara sobre él, viéndole directo a rostro, abriendo sus piernas para poder rodearle mejor y no perder el equilibrio. Estaba seguro de que ella podía sentir la erección que ella causaba.

– ¿Y tus padres? – Cuestionó mientras quitaba la blusa de la joven.

– En la tienda. – Suspiró ella ayudándole a retirar su sostén velozmente. – Pero... Mi madre sube con frecuencia por algunas cosas...

– Entonces veremos que tanto puedes guardar silencio.

– ¡Ah!

Ella ahogó lo mejor que pudo el gritillo, pues las garras de Chat Noir estaban rozando sus pechos hasta llegar a sus pezones suaves. La reacción fue extraña, pues estaba segura de que aquello debía de dolerle, pero fue todo lo contrario, le agradaba demasiado las sensaciones que tenía por el tacto de las largas uñas del héroe felino.

Por su parte, el de melena dorada sonreía lascivamente, disfrutando de su nuevo descubrimiento. Ahora estaba recorriendo la piel blanca que estaba al descubierto, con esa cualidad que le proporcionaba el traje mágico. Comprendía que era una excitante tortura para la fémina que mordía sus labios a modo de que sus gemidos suaves no llegasen a oídos de sus progenitores.

Una de las manos del chico la rodeo, bajando por los redondos glúteos de la chica, continuando a la entrepierna y comenzando a frotar su entrepierna desde la parte de atrás. Avanzaba con las garras hasta donde se ubicaba el clítoris, luego retrocedía para tocar las nalgas de la chica.

Aun sobre su pantalón, la Dupain-Cheng podía sentir las rítmicas caricias del gato negro. Por una parte estaba arañando con más fuerza sus senos, y por el otro se encontraba frotando su sexo aun con su ropa puesta. La chica nunca creyó que con esos simples roces podía llevarla al borde de la locura, deseando que llegase aún más lejos de lo que en algún momento habría llegado con Adrien, pero debía resistir. Ella deseaba que esa primera vez fuera con su pareja, no importando si tenía la oportunidad de hacerlo de una buena vez con el héroe francés.

El parisino sentía como la prenda rosa se humedecía cada vez más, haciendo más fácil sus movimientos. Se deleitaba con las muecas que la pobre Marinette ponía para poder contener los ruidos que el placer le obligaba a hacer. Un día de estos debía de retarla a hacer una locura con esa sensibilidad que tenía cuando la tocaban.

– Parece que alguien no soportará más. – Él podía hablar con claridad, pues casi no estaba recibiendo atención, además de los roces de las piernas de la chica cada que se removía por el placer. – Eres encantadora, _princesa_.

– Ca-cállate... – Era tan difícil hablar y controlarse al mismo tiempo.

– Vamos, no te contengas más.

Cambió la posición de sus manos: aquella que frotaba su entrepierna se colocó detrás de la espalda de la muchacha, para que ella dejara ir su peso, la otra era la que había bajado a la zona húmeda, pero estaba vez por delante.

La franco-china tuvo que llevarse la mano a la boca, morder alguno de sus dedos para opacar lo mucho que quería gritar de placer por tremenda locura. Su espalda se arqueaba, su cabeza se agitaba. No había nada en su mente, sólo el intento de controlar lo inevitable.

Con maestría, la peliazul besó al de ojos esmeralda, ahogando el último gemido en la boca del héroe que estaba más que complacido por su mayor éxito desde que había comenzado esta aventura con su amiga.

– ¡Oh! _Dulce Marinette_. – Recitó con galantería.

 _ **Continuará...**_

¡Muchas gracias por esperar con calma la actualización! Nuevamente gracias a todos por sus comentarios, recomendaciones... ¡Todo! ¡Tengas un excelente día!


	11. Un momento especial

_**11\. Un momento especial**_

.

.

Ya no había marcha atrás, estaban más que decididos a la entrega completa en el placer. Se besaban, se tocaban y rozaban sus cuerpos entre sí con muchas ansias. Nunca se habían permitido llegar tan lejos por el miedo de que algo saliera mal.

Ese día en la ciudad luz la lluvia estaba cayendo con gran estrépito, ocultando con perfección todo el ruido que en esa pequeña habitación estaba surgiendo. La dulce azabache gemía suavemente antes las atenciones lascivas de su pareja, quien terminaba de retirarse la ropa.

El rubio la contempló, bajo él se encontraba la chica con la que había tenido su primera experiencia sexual. No era la primera vez que se estaban viendo completamente desnudos, pero los nervios seguían a flor de piel ya que avanzarían un poco más, junto, probando más de una cosa. Observaba como el tórax de la chica subía y baja, causando que sus pechos se movieran de a poco, su suave piel blanca, el sonrojo y las pequeñas marcas rojizas que había dejado sobre ella. Bajó su mirada, viendo la pequeña cintura y las caderas que no eran muy anchas, tenían una buena medida para ser alguien que era mestiza entre la raza europea y asiática. Continuó, ella había decidido depilar su intimidad para darle un mejor espectáculo a aquel del que estaba enamorada; incluso él había hecho algo similar para sorprenderla.

Colocó sus brazos a los costados del cuerpo femenino, bajó lo suficiente para unir sus labios con cuidado, poco a poco los abrió para dejar que sus lenguas se tocaran, jugando entre sí.

La joven podía sentir como el miembro erecto del ojiverde chocaba contra su entrepierna, en su monte de Venus. Estaba demasiado excitada, quería que entrara ya y estaba segura de usar un preservativo; lo había hablado unos días antes de que acordaran hacerlo en ese fin de semana, ninguno de los dos quería arriesgarse a cualquier posibilidad. Claro, no era como que creyeran que no fuesen vírgenes, pero un embarazo no era opción.

Marinette lo quería ya, así que sin dudarlo estiró la mano un poco para tomar uno de los paquetes platinados que habían comprado con toda la pena del mundo. Bueno, más bien ella había tenido que ir por ellos a la farmacia más cercana pues su novio no lo había conseguido con anterioridad. Aquel día, tragándose la pena, fue a pedirlos a una de las trabajadoras que amablemente se los proporcionó al pagar; al final descubrió que no fue tan penosos como se lo suponía.

Dejando esos recuerdos de lado, hizo un movimiento para que Adrien se quitara de encima, ella iba a colocarle el condón para dar inicio a ello. Él se hincó junto y sentándose para colocarlo, comenzó. Revisó que el empaque estuviera bien, lo abrió por uno de los costados y buscó el sentido correcto. Siguió al ponerlo sobre la cabeza del pene del chico que suspiró por ver como ella hacía todo como si fuese una experta, ver todo eso le estaba excitando también; apretando la punta lo fue desenrollando poco a poco, viendo como esa parte del cuerpo masculino era cubierta por una capa plástica tan ajustada.

Ambos estaban temblando y no era precisamente por el frío viento que comenzaba a colarse por los cristales del enorme ventanal de aquel cuarto.

– Te parece sí... – Intentó pronunciar el muchacho con pena junto a algunas mímicas.

– Va-vale...

Su novia comprendió y girándose se arrodilló para posteriormente colocar sus codos al mismo nivel de la cama. El rojo en su rostro se intensificó, estaba dejando su intimidad muy visible a su amante que parecía contemplarla con maravilla; la vista era muy diferente a lo que había visto con anterioridad, ahora podía notar todos los pliegues de su vulva, veía como unas gotas de lubricante natural salían de una pequeña abertura que se hacía grande y pequeña, seguro que esa era su vagina. Podía ver más arriba un pequeño botón arrugado que pertenecía al ano de la fémina.

Tomó con una de sus manos los glúteos de la chica, con la otra sujetaba con firmeza su miembro que estaba bastante erecto por lo que observaba. Con algo de miedo colocó la punta en la entrada. Respiró profundamente, soltando un fuerte suspiro.

– ¿Lista?

– Sabes que estoy más excitada que nerviosa.

– Esa es la chica que tanto amo.

Alejándose los miedos comenzó a empujar su falo dentro de ella con cuidado. Era un espacio pequeño hasta que el comenzara a hacer eso de él. Se detuvo a medio camino y notó que estaba teniendo ciertas facilidades por todo el placer que le había proporcionado con anterioridad, en su jugueteo previo, pero no quería ser brusco y herirla, debía tener un poco de paciencia aun cuando las sensaciones dentro fueran... Magníficas.

Ella se sintió un poco ansiosa porque él no se movía. Claro que sentía una cierta incomodidad en su sexo, no era un dolor que fuera completamente desagradable, es decir, le agradaba bastante.

– Muévete cuando te sientas... Ah...

El joven Agreste apenas le estaba dando las indicaciones, pero la ojiazul ya estaba haciendo sus caderas hacia atrás. El placer que sintió él fue intenso, así que no pudo evitar escapar un gemido grave que satisfago a su chica.

Ella fue la que comenzó a dar el ritmo de la penetración al moverse de adelante a atrás impulsándose con sus brazos que ahora estaban por completo contra el colchón. El espectáculo que tenía el héroe parisino era más que maravilloso: por la posición el trasero de ella se veía mucho más prominente, además de que ella estaba girando la cabeza, para ver sus reacciones, mientras su boca hacía una perfecta 'O' para dejar salir sus suaves gemidos.

Tragó un poco y tomándola de la cadera la ayudó a hacer las embestidas más fuertes, dejando que sus testículos se unieran al vaivén de tal forma que tocaban el clítoris hinchado de la chica, dándole más placer del que ya sentía.

La dulce chica franco-china estaba comenzando a dejar que la saliva saliera por tantos gemidos que no podía dejar de soltar, el placer que sentía a cuando se tocaba sola era muy diferente al que estaba obteniendo en ese instante. Tener dentro al chico del que llevaba tiempo enamorada era algo que nunca se hubiese imaginado, mucho menos a esa edad y en la habitación de él.

Adrien tenía la mente en blanco, sólo dejándose llevar por las sensaciones de su zona erógena. El hecho de tener el preservativo puesto disminuía un poco lo que sentía, pero conforme avanzaba no parecía ser una diferencia tan notoria, aunque siendo sinceros no podía tener un punto de comparación si solamente había alcanzado el orgasmo con su mano. ¡No importaba! Igualmente estaba a punto de llegar al clímax, por lo que apretó la cadera femenina.

Apenas unos movimientos más rápidos y fuertes le permitieron alcanzar un orgasmo, dando unas embestidas más pudo al fin eyacular. Pero a Marinette le falta un poco más, por lo que la chica siguió hasta que terminó en el punto más alto, dejando a un exhausto Adrien; él ya había terminado, estaba sensible, así que al sentir las contracciones del orgasmo de la joven sintió que desfallecía por tanto placer.

Gruñó por las fuertes sensaciones que poco o nada pudo soportar. Tomó su miembro por la base, junto al condón y salió de la muchacha con prisa. Sacó aquel producto de látex de sí, amarrándolo lo arrojó junto a su bóxer que estaba en el piso para echarse al lado de su pareja que ya reposaba. Besó el hombro de esa al tiempo que colocaba una sábana sobre ellos. Necesitarían descansar un poco si no querían que nadie notara esto.

– Esto fue... – La azabache giró para verlo de frente. – Diferente.

– Lo sé. – Respondió su novio con una sonrisa. – Nunca me hubiese imaginado que esto fuera tan placentero.

– Ni yo...

– ¿Te gustó cómo...?

– ¿Lo hiciste?

– Claro. – Afirmó besándolo suavemente. – Además, fuiste amable conmigo, aunque te apuesto que querías hacer todo más deprisa.

– No es así. Quería ir más despacio y disfrutar la hermosa vista que me dabas. Tu trasero, tu entrepierna, incluso tu rostro que mostraba lo excitada que estabas.

– ¡Adrien! – Estaba echa un tomate. – ¡No digas eso!

– Pero es verdad. – Respondió entre risas. – Toda tú es perfecta en todo momento.

Ocultó su rostro en el pecho del chico que comenzaba a marcarse por las rutinas de ejercicio que ahora habían cambiado, ya no sólo eran para que se mantuviera en un peso óptimo, sabía que se trataban de nuevas para obtener masa muscular. Adoraba a Gabriel Agreste por darle ese pedido a su hijo, ya que ella sería la primera en beneficiarse de ese cambio tan masculino que estaba teniendo.

Ahora que lo notaba, ambos estaban sudados y seguro más de una persona podría descubrir lo que estuvieron haciendo aquella tarde.

– ¿Pu-puedo ocupar tú ducha?

– Sabes que sí. – Respondió con una sonrisa. – ¿Quieres que nos bañemos juntos?

– N-no. ¡Así está bien!

Jaló la sábana que los cubría para salir de la cama, dejando a su novio desnudo. Desvió la mirada y recogió cada prenda propia que estaba regada por el piso, corrió al cuarto de baño y estando dentro arrojó la tela blanca fuera. El dueño de la habitación rio, se levantó a colocarse el bóxer y tomar lo que había arrojado la joven para volver a taparse.

– Eres un encanto, Marinette...

.

 _ **Continuará...**_

.

¡Si! Al fin han tenido su primera vez mis pequeños 3 Espero que les agrade este relato que fue un poco más cortó de los demás ya que me salté todo el jugueteo previo porque no se me ocurría nada XD Lo que me interesaba ahora mismo era contar lo cómo fue su primera vez, de las cuales habrá muchas más, incluso con sus formas heróicas. ¡Los amo! Espero pronto traer un nuevo episodio :'3 ¡Buen día!


	12. Odiando el carmín

_**12\. Odiando el carmín**_

.

.

Marinette llevaba dos días ignorando las proposiciones sexuales de su novio debido a su menstruación que cómo siempre la había sorprendido. Para ella era un fastidio, pues no era regular y debido a su estrés cómo heroína, algunos meses no presentaba la regla.

Debía admitir que, el hecho de que el rubio le dijera que no le importaba tener relaciones de esa forma, le parecía un detalle adorable para su desastre sangriento. Ella no aceptaba por la pena que le causaba, bueno... También por el desastre que aseguraba el mantener relaciones en ese estado.

Era tanta esa incomodidad en aquello días que ni cuando se bañaba se atrevía a tocarse en actitudes eróticas, y eso ya era mucho para una joven con una sexualidad tan vívida.

– ¡Ahhh! – Bufó la azabache con una almohada sobre su rostro.

Le frustraba sentirse así. Era como si toda esa confianza y fortaleza se fueran por la alcantarilla. Por lo menos, no tenía que lidiar con cólicos, pero si con un SPM molesto que se convertía en un dolor de pechos durante tres o cuatro días que era lo que solía durar su periodo. Gracias a ello ahora estaba molesta por tener que ir a salvar a Paris en su estúpido traje ajustado.

– Marinette, quejarte no ayudará en nada.

– ¡Claro que sí! – Chilló viendo a su compañera. – Me quita mucha frustración.

Volvió a lanzar un quejido agudo, se levantó para activar sus habilidades y sin pensar demasiado fue directo hacía el lugar de la lucha. Quería terminar rápido para que esa incomodidad se fuera. Había sido tonta y no se había vuelto a colocar el sujetador que tanto le incomodaba, pero ir saltando por los edificios o moverse para esquivar los ataques del villano le estaba hartando demasiado. ¡Odiaba ese par de tetas que ni siquiera eran tan grandes!

Rogaba a todos los dioses que le ayudaran a vencer más rápido al villano, pero no podía sola y Chat Noir no se encontraba atento, bueno... Si lo estaba, pero no a lo importante. Su mirada deseosa se posaba en sus pechos con los pezones erectos debido a la fricción del traje sobre su piel.

Intentó molestarse con el gato, pero no podía. Su mirada parecía desnudarla en su cabeza. Verlo así... Le estaba excitando. Sólo llevaba unos cuantos días sin actividad sexual y por algo tan simple como la vista de su compañero sobre su cuerpo, las insinuaciones de sus palabras, los gestos que le estaba dedicando durante la batalla.

– _Pervertido_... – Susurró a su amigo en un segundo en que se cruzaron durante la pelea.

La muchachita no quería hacer uso de sus habilidades, ya que eso significaría que no podría verse después con su querido felino, pero como la buena heroína que era no debía de poner a los parisinos sobre un tonto deseo.

Apenas vencieron al akumatizado pensó en retirarse, pero no podía, aún estaba intranquila por lo de hacía un momento y eso la llevó a detener al rubio que no se extrañó demasiado con la actitud de la de traje rojo.

– Por favor, veámonos en algún sitio. – Lamía sus labios. – Yo quiero...

– Pero aún estamos a plena luz del día, my lady. – El chico se burlaba un poco de las ideas de su compañera. – ¿Dónde podría ser? Además, estamos a punto de destransformarnos.

– Chat... – Rogaba que él pudiese idear algo. – Por favor...

El héroe tenía una sonrisa de victoria por lo que estaba implorando la otra; esta era situación que nunca se habría imaginado, ni en sus mejores sueños húmedos podía suponer que este tipo de cosas le pasarían al lado de la que tanto admiraba. Podía orillarla a revelar su identidad para que finalmente lo hicieran como dos civiles, pero si se equivocaba en que ella no era Marinette, eso terminaría siendo un engaño poco agradable para ambos, aunque siendo sinceros... La verdad es que estaba más que seguro de que su novia era la que estaba detrás de la máscara. Bueno, igualmente si revelaban sus identidades todo aquello no sería divertido.

– Te enviaré una dirección en treinta minutos, cuando mi kwami se recupere. – Señaló las opciones telefónicas de su bastón. – Me aseguraré que el sitio esté disponible.

– Cla-claro.

Ella observó como el gato se retiró con más prisa, mientras ella iba a la parte más alta de un edificio con un techo que le permitiría ocultarse con facilidad.

La transformación se deshizo, y sin darle muchas explicaciones a Tikki le pidió que comiera sus respectivas galletas para recuperar energía pues tenía que atender algo importante como Ladybug. La kwami no comprendió a que se refería, pero sospechaba que tenía que ver con esas insistencias sexuales que tanto tenía su portadora. Eso no tenía nada que ver con ella en realidad, así que sólo asistió y probó los deliciosos bocados chocolatosos.

 _ **. . .**_

Adrien ya no se encontraba en su faceta como héroe, sólo escuchaba a Plagg molestarle por las ideas que le estaban cruzando por la mente.

Había ido a uno de los edificios que pertenecían a la compañía de su padre, los cuales estaban algo alejados del punto donde anteriormente se encontraba. Se trataba de uno de los talleres menos concurrido, que sólo usaban los pisos inferiores, dejando los últimos dos desocupados y con completo acceso para los Agreste. Cada una de las habitaciones de esos pisos estaban siendo utilizadas como bodegas de maniquíes, telas y mobiliario de oficinas. Por seguridad tendría que usar donde se encontraba el último material, pues era el que nunca solicitaban.

Tomó camino por la puerta de la azotea y comenzó a bajar, apenas encontró el cuarto más adecuado abrió una de las ventanas para que el polvo no se acumulara mientras movía las cosas. Tan rápido como le fue posible, colocó algunas mesas juntas, las sillas las puso a un costado de la puerta para cubrirla y que nadie fuera; pasó a otras de las habitaciones y robó unas de las telas para ponerlas en los costados donde había otros muebles, también en el piso.

Lo hizo deprisa, así que no es como que fuese el mejor lugar para lo que tenía planeado. Sería su primera vez con la heroína, no podía hacer mucho si debían de improvisar el lugar donde estuviesen ya que, a menos que se vieran por la noche, podrían quedarse en la Torre Eiffel o algún sitio similar.

Giró el cuerpo y notó que su compañero negro ya había terminado de alimentarse, así que sin decir más se transformó para enviarle su ubicación a la chica que esperaba ansiosa su mensaje.

Mientras él esperaba, se dejó caer en el piso para descansar un poco la espalda que le dolía por el mover todas aquellas cosas sin tener mucho cuidado. Cerró los ojos a modo de descanso. Debía admitir que tanta actividad sexual estaba requiriendo más energía de la que él creía poseer, con el trabajo adicional que su padre le había dado la última semana y los enfrentamientos contra akumas... Lo más probable es que terminase enfermo como mínimo.

– Aun así...

No podía decir que se arrepentía de lo que estaba haciendo, más bien se emocionaba cada que estaba cerca de realizar cualquier cosa con connotaciones sexuales, pero posiblemente pronto tendría un punto de quiebre poco agradable. Si se enfermaba de gravedad, seguro Ladybug descubriría más rápido que su identidad como civil era la del modelo Agreste.

– ¡Quiero disfrutar más de esto! – Chilló en forma de puchero.

– Prometo que lo haremos. – Le respondió una voz femenina.

La azabache estaba en el marco de la ventana, por lo que no le fue difícil saltar y cae sobre el muchacho que reposaba con cuidado en el piso. Se acercó y le plantó un beso suave en los labios, intentando aprisionarlo bajo ella, pero ese no era el plan que ahora tenía el felino. Tomó impulso, haciendo girar ambos cuerpos para cambiar las posiciones.

Se abrió el traje lo suficiente, quitando la parte superior, permitiendo aún que el traje cubriera su bóxer. Para ella no era la misma suerte, la despojó de todo, dejando ver sus pechos inflamados, sin algo que los cubriese y algo particular en la prenda inferior.

La chica se apenó al instante, había olvidado por completo que al hacerlo notaría que estaba usando una compresa porque estaba con el periodo. Al parecer un tampón no hubiese sido tan penoso, pero con eso dentro no habría podido hacerlo a menos que se lo retirase y eso podía ser aún más incómodo de pensar.

– Así que mi olfato no se equivocaba. – El rubio jugueteaba con el cuello contrario. – Con que era _eso_...

– _Gato tonto_...

Mordió a la chica, después la ayudó a levantarse y la colocó contra una de las mesas. Ella sujetó con firmeza el mueble, sintiendo como el de traje negro tocaba su piel con sus garras, sobre todo el cómo se enfocaba en sus senos que recibían el roce creando una sensación de dolor placentero; siendo sincera, no sabía cómo describirlo.

La última prenda sólo bajó hasta sus rodillas para enseguida ser penetrada, provocando un grito ahogado que más se semejaba a un gemido grave. La sangre de su menstruación estaba siendo usada como un lubricante natural, por ello no estaba resultando incómodo o doloroso para ninguno de los jóvenes ansiosos de sexo.

Chat tomó a la fémina por el cuello y con ello la forzaba a que al ser embestida su miembro entrase por completo. Los dos gemían a su forma, tratando de no hacer demasiado ruido pues la ventana estaba abierta, la puerta no estaba asegurada y, después de todo, en ese edificio había personas que podían atraparlos _in fragganti_.

Todo aquello les estaba pareciendo lo más sensato y normal del mundo, pero era claro que todo se trataba de una locura a causa de las hormonas alborotadas de los héroes parisinos que no eran más que unos jóvenes inexpertos en la vida.

– _My lady_... – Bajó el ritmo de las penetraciones. – ¿Puedo...?

– ¿Qué?

– Tú sabes... Terminar, dentro.

La piel de la nuca se erizó ante tal pregunta. Nunca había pensado en esa posibilidad, vamos, que ni siquiera había pensado en mantener relaciones mientras tenía aquello, así que no sabía que responder. Era casi imposible que algo como un embarazo sucediera, eso lo sabía muy bien, pero decirle tan deliberadamente que aceptaba y le gustaba su idea...

Asintió con la cabeza, cerrando los ojos con fuerza y conteniendo el aire junto a un par de gemidos que se escapaban por lo bien que se sentía justo donde estaba tocando.

– Vale.

No escuchó nada más, sólo pudo sentir todo lo que le era entregado con fuertes embestidas. Su boca se estaba secando de tantos gemidos que intentaba volver simples suspiros.

Mordió su labio inferior y dejó que un suave orgasmo la invadiera, provocado por un nuevo sentir dentro de ella. No era como que su interior fuese golpeado por algo, pero podía percibir, aunque fuese un poco, la calidez de la eyaculación del rubio.

Él recargó su barbilla en el hombro derecho de ella, esperó a que suavemente volteará y la besó con ternura para mientras sacar su miembro que ya no estaba tan erecto.

Ambos bajaron la mirada a sus entrepiernas, al piso que estaba bajo ellos y también a sus trajes. Definitivamente hacerlo en esos días del mes era desastroso, pero les daba otro tipo de sensaciones diferentes a lo usual. Sonriéndose aun comenzaron a arreglarse para regresar el sitio un poco a su lugar.

Chat Noir dijo que se desharía por su cuenta de la tela que habían ensuciado, por lo que la Catarina no se preocupó demasiado por lo que haría. Le agradeció por lo de ese día, ella sería la primera en retirarse. Se volvieron a besar a modo de despedida y continuaron el resto del día.

Marinette de camino a su hogar se quedó pensando en lo sucedido. Necesitaría un baño primero, tal vez también lavaría su ropa interior, pues al parecer tanto alboroto permitió que se manchara, no estaba muy segura. Aunque dejando eso de lado, quería experimentar con su novio lo mismo que había hecho con su compañero. Pero, ¿cómo les diría a sus padres que quiere ir a ver a Adrien? Estaba algo insegura de si era algo bueno.

Tomó su mochila que dejó en la terraza de su hogar, bajo y terminó su transformación para entrar normalmente por la panadería.

– Hija, pensamos que irías directamente a ver a Adrien. – Le indicó su madre.

– Ummm, es que ya sabes. Necesitaba venir a casa. – Respondió avergonzada.

– ¡Cierto! – Su madre se disculpó y la acompañó a las escaleras. – ¿Saldrás más tarde con él?

– Si es eso, debería de venir por ti y regresarte aprovechando que cuenta con chofer. – Intervino Tom.

– Aun no sé, él no me ha... – Su teléfono vibró en su bolsa. – ¡Oh! Me invitó a ver una película. Pasa a las siete por mí.

– Está bien, pero no llegues después de las diez. – Sentenció su padre.

– Pero mañana es sábado... – Exclamó la azabache.

– Si llegas tarde hoy no te levantarás temprano para ir a su casa y pasar todo el día en su casa... – Sonrió su madre.

– E-entiendo...

Ser de sueño pesado y necesitar descansar bastante para recuperarse a veces no era muy agradable, sobre todo cuando se trataba de lo que tenía que hacer.

.

 _ **Continuará...**_

.

Quería hacer el capítulo más largo y publicarlo hace varios días, pero fue bastante complicado pensar de forma lógica donde podrían tener relaciones ChatNoir y Ladybug; no podía poner un encuentro en un techo o en un monumento porque estaban a plena luz del día (en mi imaginación), por lo que intenté montones de cosas XD Incluso pensé en la casa Agreste, pero revelaría muy pronto las personalidades civiles y no quería eso. Cómo dice Adrien: " _¡quiero disfrutar más esto!_ "

Sin nada más que decirles, espero que tengan un buen día :3 ¡Saludos!


	13. Tú eres más especial

_**13\. Tú eres más especial**_

.

.

Había sido bastante atento al ir por ella para ir a su casa, sabía que Adrien si la había invitado a ver una película pues desde que estaba con los primeros síntomas de que su periodo se aproximaba le había prohibido cualquier tipo de acercamiento demasiado sexual. Y eso incluía los besos apasionados que iban acompañados de traviesas caricias.

Estaban en su habitación, sentados en el sofá viendo la enorme pantalla frente a ellos. Marinette ni siquiera había prestado atención a que película era, sólo entendía que trataba de una especie de invasión zombie y que el audio original no era francés.

Buscaba la oportunidad para acercarse a él y comenzar con la acción, pero estaba siendo muy complicado. Esto parecía una especie de ruleta rusa, ya que no sabía en qué momento alguna de sus acciones iba a dar efecto, aunque por el momento todo parecía negativo. Sabía que si quería algo debía ser completamente directa.

Se levantó frente a él, daría un disparo certero. Levantó un poco la falda negra que estaba usando en ese preciso momento; se sentó sobre él, quedando cada uno de frente. Ella lo besó con insistencia, tomando las grandes manos del chico, posicionándolas en sus caderas que de a poco se iban desarrollando.

El rubio quedó un poco atontado por las acciones de su novia, pero no se negaba a lo que estaba obteniendo de su parte. Debía admitir que poder tocar de esa forma su cuerpo era algo único y que adoraba. Para sus dieciséis se había desarrollado bastante bien, pero se notaba que aún le faltaba pulir ciertas cosas como por ejemplo el tamaño de su cadera que seguro aumentaría un poco en un par de años. Eso no era para nada malo, le daba una figura de reloj de arena que podría desmayar a hombres y mujeres.

Sus pechos no eran tan grandes como los de los de muchas actrices, pero tenían un buen tamaño que llegaba a sobresalir de la palma del chico. Eran justo la medida ideal para él. Le encantaba pensar que el cuerpo de ambos estaba el hecho el uno para el otro, así como también se encontraban sus sentimientos.

No necesitaba decir nada, continuaba con el beso mientras jugaba apretando los glúteos y muslos de su novia que tenía tan cerca de él. Demonios, esa mujer sabía lo mucho que le gustaba que tomase la iniciativa junto a besos apasionados y rápidos.

– Adrien... – Pronunció ella entre besos.

– Mari...

Decir el nombre de ambos en ese momento era algo similar a clamar por más, implorar porque las cosas avanzaran. Que todo el fuego que llevaban dentro causara el mayor incendio en esa enorme habitación en que sólo estaban ellos dos.

Esta vez las cosas serían rápidas, así que la azabache jaló del cuello de la camisa al chico. La pareja se levantó y siendo guiada por la fémina, terminaron encerrados en el baño, quedando justo frente al espejo.

Ella se retiró la blusa y el sostén, dejando a la vista sus pechos que permitió que su novio tocara delicadamente mientras la otra desabrochaba el pantalón masculino. Apenas lo logró lo bajó, junto a la ropa interior, lo suficiente para dejar a la vista el miembro fálico. Bajó su propia ropa, levantando un poco su falda nuevamente y tomando el pene, lo colocó en la entrada de su vagina.

– E-espera, necesito...

– Está bien así. – Giró el rostro, observándolo sobre su hombro. – Termina en mí. Por favor...

Ese pedido, su sonrojo, la forma en que lo hizo... ¡Esa chica lo tenía loco en cualquiera de sus facetas!

Con una mano sujetaba el cuerpo femenino, con el otro apuntaba a aquel pequeño espacio virtual que se abrió en cuanto él dio la primera embestida. Desde donde se encontraba no podía verse a sí mismo, pero si era posible ver el rostro excitado de su chica que mordía su labio intentando no soltar ningún ruido. Con cierta malicia, apretó uno de los pezones para luego deleitarse con la preciosa expresión de placer. Estaba teniendo el mejor espectáculo.

Para la franco-chica era algo penoso, pero no era como si le desagradara. Claro que le generaba cierta vergüenza ver sus expresiones llenas de tanta lujuria, del placer; pero es que era eso mismo lo que la hacía sentir todavía más excitada, verse a sí misma rendida ante placeres carnales tan cotidianos que podía disfrutar cuando quisiera. Podía ver todo lo que el joven tras de ella hacía.

Primero notó las yemas de los dedos en sus hombros, cerca de su clavícula, llegando a su cuello para deshacer su típico peinado. Con cierta torpeza deshizo las coletas, dejando su cabello alborotado, mezclándose más fácil con el sudor de su cuerpo por la actividad que estaban realizando.

La cabeza de él se apoyaba en su espalda arqueada permitiendo que la respiración caliente y agitada se percibiera con su piel. Si era sincera, no iba a aguantar mucho con todo lo que sus ojos percibían, con todo lo que su interior sentía, con cada impulso que llegaba a través de su piel.

Los dedos del Agreste se enterraron en su piel. Ella entendió que él tampoco soportaría mucho.

Era penetrada una y otra vez, con más velocidad y fuerza. Nuevamente ese sentir ligeramente cálido en su interior la invadía, era como si una dulce cálido explotara muy dentro de ella, llenándola de un sabor exquisito e incomparable. Pero ella no había alcanzado el orgasmo como la vez anterior, le faltaba tan poco... Justo el chico salió apenas vació todo dentro de ella y un ruido demasiado agudo se hoyó en el cuarto de baño. Marinette necesitó sujetarse del lavamanos y encorvarse sobre este.

– ¿Estás bien? – El ojiverde se asustó por la reacción tan violenta.

La saliva de la chica salía sin piedad, con una acción tan simple había experimentado un orgasmo tan corto e intenso que la dejó sin habla, casi sin control de sus músculos y su voz.

– S... Si. – Era apenas un hilo de voz.

– ¿A-acabas de tener un orgasmo? – Estaba sorprendido. – Woooow.

– ¡Ca-calla!

Ella se acomodó la ropa, notando que estaba vez no hubiese ensuciado su ropa. Tomó su brassier y blusa para salir de aquel pequeño espacio, sabía que el necesitaría limpiar mucho más que ella.

Se colocó lo que restaba justo fuera de ahí, con una mirada perdida y la bilirrubina al máximo. Su corazón latía muy rápido por todo lo que había pasado; apenas medio estuvo lista, perdió el equilibrio para terminar sentada en el piso de la habitación de su amado.

– Increíble... – Una enorme sonrisa adornaba su rostro rojo.

Bajó a su vientre, tocándolo. Era una suerte estar en esos días del mes y no tener que preocuparse demasiado por si quedar o no embarazada, aunque ahora que lo pensaba debía ser más prudente, ya que incluso en esos días tenía posibilidades de terminar preñada. Suspiró se comenzó a hacer a la idea de que mejor sería tomar una pastilla del _día siguiente_ , no quería arriesgarse demasiado. Más tarde saldría a comprarla.

Mientras trazaba su plan de que debía salir a la media noche transformada para ir a una farmacia de 24 horas, su novio estaba detrás de ella, viendo como ella hacía todo tipo de gestos.

– Prométeme que lo volveremos a hacer... – Se había agachado a abrazarla.

– ¡Claro!

 _ **.**_

 _ **Continuará...**_

.

Nos leemos en otro fic/capítulo. ¡Buen día!

¡Esperen! Les dejaré un pequeño extra de como fue la ida por las pastillas para Marinette XD

.

 _ **.**_

 _ **EXTRA**_

 _ **Pastillas anticonceptivas**_

,

.

Salió con cuidado por la ventana de cuarto, saltando de tejado en tejado debía de llegar a la zona cercana a los centros nocturnos, pues por ahí podía encontrar una farmacia que trabajase todo el tiempo y donde no le conocieran.

Estaba a unas cuantas calles cuando se quedó pensando sobre cómo demonios entraría a comprar y que era lo que debía preguntar. Aún era una menor de edad que hacía unas semanas había tenido que comprar condones porque su novio era bastante penoso con respecto a que lo atendiesen en una tienda, aunque también debía entenderlo un poco... Bueno, esta vez era algo diferente, ¡ella estaba yendo por pastillas para no quedar embarazada! Ok, eso había sido por su locura con el gato negro y con su novio.

– Soy tonta. – Golpeó su rostro.

Bajó a un callejón cercano y se destransformó. Avanzó un par de calles y ahí estaba la farmacia que también fungía como un mini súper. Frente a ella estaba una parejita de chicos (al parecer homosexuales) que decidían animadamente que condones de sabores debían de comprar para el sexo oral. Espera, ¿para eso se supone que sirven los preservativos de ese tipo? Se sentía completamente estúpida por creer en lo que le dijo Rose hacía un tiempo, que sólo era por simple capricho y no tenían una función. Cuando regresara a casa buscaría un poco más en internet.

Un poco menos apenada se acercó a donde estaba uno de los trabajadores. Era un joven de pelo negro largo, con un mechón gris platinado en su fleco que cubría apenas un tercio de su rostro. Miró a la jovencita, socarrón.

– ¿Condones?

– ¿Eh? Hoy no... – Idiota. – Digo, no, eso no. Yo... Pastillas.

– ¿Día siguiente?

La forma de verla como si él supiera todo del mundo le estaba apenando demasiado a ella, por tanto, sólo asintió suavemente con la cabeza.

– ¿Una o dos tomas?

– ¿Disculpa?

– Es la primera vez que las compras, ¿no es así?

– ¿Se nota mucho?

– Demasiado. – El chico se giró y tomó un par de cajitas que estaban en la parte superior de un estante. – Sólo varían en la cantidad de levonogestrel que contienen. La de una toma la tomas a la brevedad posible, la de dos es una enseguida y la otra hasta doce horas después. ¿Eres despistada?

Esa pregunta era absurda, pero respondió instintivamente que sí. El tendero le ofreció la caja con una pastilla.

– Tómala ahora mismo. – Le puso de frente una botella de agua. – Mientras más pronto mejor.

Marinette le extendió el papel moneda y el cobró mientras ella abría la caja. Estaba algo temerosa, pero al ver lo diminuta que era, la tomó incluso sin necesidad del agua; el beber sólo fue una formalidad.

– Si llegases a vomitarla, vuelve a tomar. – El chico le estaba dando muchas instrucciones.

– Eso es desagradable.

– Lo sé, pero sino no tendrá efecto.

– Comprendo.

– O puedes hacer la otra. – Se acercó un poco más a la heroína. – Puedes meterla por tu vagina.

– ¿Qué cosas dices? – Gritó asustada.

– Oye, te lo digo enserio. – Bufó el moreno. – ¿Acaso no conoces tú cuerpo?

Ella bajó la cabeza, se sentía como una tonta al hablar de cosas sexuales con un completo desconocido. Con todo lo que había pasado últimamente con su novio ella ya se creía toda una experta y era todo lo contrario, le falta un mundo por conocer.

– No te preocupes, te explico. – Se cruzó de brazos, recargándose en el mostrador. – Aquel sitio puede absorber con facilidad muchas cosas, si introduces la pastilla puede absorber más rápido la sustancia activa que imposibilita la fecundación.

La parisina quedó maravillada por aprender algo nuevo con aquella persona.

– ¡Gracias!

El tendero le extendió la hijita que venía dentro de la caja del medicamento, el resto lo tiró. Un poco confusa ella lo tomó y leyó un poco lo que veía ahí indicado.

– Asegúrate de leerlo, es información importante.

– De nuevo, gracias.

– No te preocupes pequeña. – Le revolvió el cabello. – Soy Jean. Puedes venir aquí si tienes alguna duda. Además... – Se acercó a su oído. – En la parte de atrás tenemos una sex shop.

Parecía que humo salía de los oídos de la jovencita. Sus mejillas se bañaban en carmín, ese color que empezó con sus locuras de ese día.

Agradeció como pudo, sin demasiadas palabras. Corrió directo a casa, sin transformarse en Ladybug hasta que tuvo que subir a su habitación. Era bueno conocer a alguien como ese chico, pero todo lo que le había dicho le apenaba demasiado.

.

Ahora sí. Terminamos este capítulo XD Si consideran que el extra debería ir en un capítulo aparte, háganmelo saber para que lo separe :) ¡Hasta luego!


	14. Caprichos de un felino

_**14\. Caprichos de un felino**_

.

.

Desde su ida a la farmacia nocturna, el muchacho sólo había tenido acercamientos con su novia en su forma de civil y todo debido a las actividades extra que estaba obligado a realizar. Eso no era como que le molestara o le entristeciera, pero debía admitir que podía comportarse de forma muy diferente con la azabache al estar en ese traje negro ajustado.

Bueno, siendo sincero le generaba un cierto éxtasis el estar en su ropa de superhéroe. ¡Vamos! Ya había aceptado mentalmente que era un pervertido por pensar todo ello, pero con la edad que poseía era absurdo no tener pensamientos con respecto a la ropa que usaba al salvar la ciudad.

– Mari, no creo que podamos salir hoy por la tarde, tengo examen de chino mandarín. – Se disculpaba el rubio mientras almorzaban en una de las bancas del salón. – ¡De verdad lo lamento!

– No te preocupes. – Su sonrisa parecía melancólica. – Es importante que cumplas correctamente con todas tus obligaciones o de verdad me molestaré.

Intentó hacer un puchero de enojo, pero fue cubierto por una risa contenida por como imitaba al padre de su novio. Esos momentos con ella lo motivaban a ser mejor e incluso esforzarse aún más de lo que ya solía hacerlo.

 _ **. . .**_

Gracias a la motivación de su novia había salido casi treinta minutos antes de su examen. Corrió al vehículo que lo esperaba en el estacionamiento de la institución a la que fue a presentar su examen, subiendo de forma estrepitosa de modo que asustó a su chofer que sólo giró su rostro para asegurarse que era el niño rubio es que se había subido.

Adrien sonrió ampliamente, dando a entender que ya podían retirarse a casa y así fue. Todo el camino pensaba en que debía de hacer, si ir por Marinette a su casa o que ella fuera a la suya. ¡No! Había una mejor idea y para ello iba a necesitar la ayuda de su miraculous.

Llegando al hogar Agreste, le indicó a Nathalie que no quería que nadie lo molestara por un par de horas ya que tomaría una larga siesta para recuperar las energías gastadas en la prueba del idioma asiático. La mujer no le vio nada de extraño, ya que era un hábito que ella había instituido en el joven desde pequeño, con tal de que su cuerpo no mostrara ningún signo de cansancio que pudiese afectar su trabajo como modelo.

Trató de no mostrarse ansioso por "su hora de dormir", así que intentó actuar cansancio al dirigirse a su habitación.

Cerró la habitación y al mismo tiempo abrió su mochila donde Plagg sobaba su panza llena de su preciado Camembert. Dio la orden de transformarse y en pocos minutos ya se encontraba corriendo por los tejados parisinos con un solo propósito, hacer una visita gatuna a la chica de sus sueños.

Varios techos antes, pudo observarla sentada en el piso de su terraza, tejiendo algo de varios colores. Aunque le pareció tierna aquella opción, lo que más le llamó la atención fue que observó una mancha rojiza a su alrededor, una que iba y venía. Otra prueba más de que ella pudiese ser la heroína de traje moteado.

– Tan divertido, mi _lady_...

Se detuvo a sólo dos casas de ahí, lo suficiente para no ser detectado, sacó su vara metálica y haciendo uso de ella como si se tratase de una garrocha olímpica, saltó a la azotea de la panadería para obtener un grito de la chica que se volvió un ovillo por el susto.

– No tienes que temer, pequeña. Sé que soy bastante imponente, pero no soy alguien que te vaya a herir.

– ¡Chat! – Colocó sus utensilios junto y se levantó. – No me asustes de esa forma.

– Es inevitable si estás tan propensa. – Se acercó peligrosamente con el objetivo de apresarla contra la pared. – Eres como una linda presa para un gato como yo.

La tenía acorralada, respirando contra el cuello femenino, inhalando el perfume florar que recién se había colocado pues por la ligera humedad de su cabello suelto podía adivinar que tenía poco de haber salido del baño. Entre sus manos poseía un dulce único, exclusivo de su persona.

Mordió con suavidad la piel blanca que apenas mostraba la blusa de la chica, esta gimoteo un poco por el ligero dolor que le provocaba, pero nada que no pudiese resistir. En ese instante fue levantada en el hombro del rubio que abrió la compuerta que lo llevaba al cuarto rosa bajo ellos, cuando estuvo ahí la colocó sobre la cama rosa, llena de peluches.

El tiempo lo tenía contado, no podía pasar más de una hora en la casa de su compañera de clases. Se tumbó junto a ella y se desnudó a modo de que ella lo imitara. La parisina se veía feliz y sonrojada por las acciones del ojiverde, eso sí que animaba al héroe a continuar con sus planes, aunque ella no quisiera. Cuando las prendas estaban lejos de sus cuerpos, la obligó a acostarse junto a él y con cuidado comenzó a tocar entre las piernas de la chica con su mano izquierda; ella respondió temblando, dejando que sus piernas demostraran el placer que le estaba haciendo sentir.

Marinette extendió su mano, tocando de a poco el miembro masculino que aún no se encontraba erecto en su totalidad, pero como si fuese producto de magia, cuando ella lo tocó por completo, este se elevó con fuerza y prominencia sobre la palma de la chica que gustosa lo acarició con su mano derecha de arriba abajo.

Lo que estaban haciendo parecía que no sería algo placentero, pero era todo lo contrario. El tocarse entre sí, en los puntos más erógenos de sus cuerpos, sólo escuchando sus respiraciones y sus gemidos contenidos, era un placer diferente al habitual.

En un instante, Chat tenía un mejor acceso a la intimidad de la fémina, pues ella misma había abierto las piernas, flexionándolas un poco para no estorbar demasiado a su amante que frotaba en forma circular el clítoris de la chica, tomando un poco de los fluidos que brotaban de la vagina de la chica para no causarle algún daño. De a poco bajaba su mano, para que sus dedos entraran en aquella abertura cálida. La pobre chica tuvo que parar con las caricias a su amigo y llevarse una de sus manos a la boca para morderla a modo de soportar los gemidos que querían escapar por sus labios.

El varón vio en ello una oportunidad; se hincó debajo de la Dupain-Cheng para luego acercar su lengua a la vulva que se presentaba frente a él. Agradecía ahora mismo que ella fuese tan sensible al hecho de que le dieran sexo oral, por lo que unas pocas lamidas y un poco de succión en aquel sitio, bastaron para hacerla alcanzar un fuerte orgasmo. De buenas a primeras le pareció algo normal, excepto porque esta vez un líquido traslucido salió de aquel sitio, con cierta fuerza.

La chica estaba perdida en el éxtasis que no sabía con exactitud qué era lo que había sucedido, quería abrazar a aquel que le proporcionó todo ese placer, aunque con el tremendo cansancio que sentía le parecía imposible. Estaba cayendo dormida, siendo esa la oportunidad perfecta para que el joven escapara de ahí. Se vistió con agilidad gatuna, no sin antes cubrir con su manta a la jovencita y acercarle su largo peluche de felino para que lo abrasase.

– Dulces sueños... – Besó la coronilla de la chica adormilada. – _My lady_...

Saltó por la ventana más pequeña de aquel cuarto sin darse cuenta que la de ojos azules pudo escuchar sus palabras.

 _ **. . .**_

El chico salió del baño que había tomado para desahogarse un poco el mismo, ya que, con el cambio de planes, él no había tenido una eyaculación sólo un orgasmo. Debía admitir que era raro sentir el climax sin sacar algo, es por ello que al llegar a casa había decidido liberar esa presión que sentía en la entrepierna.

Mientras se secaba el cabello y soportaba a Plagg con su sermón de que debía de darle más queso Camembert por el simple hecho de haberse transformado en Chat Noir sin que hubiera un verdadero peligro, prefirió sentarse a buscar sobre la duda que le había surgido. Gracias a todos esos videos pornográficos que su querido amigo le pasaba (y ahora también Kim), ya tenía una idea de por dónde buscar.

Por simple precaución, hizo uso de una ventana de incógnito en su navegador y comenzó su ardua búsqueda por identificar correctamente que era lo que el cuerpo de su novia estaba sufriendo. Si era algo que podía usar en su beneficio o simplemente una casualidad más de sus encuentros sexuales.

– Si no me equivoco se llama _"squirt"_.

Rápidamente los resultados saltaron a la vista y la mayoría de ellos eran de sitios especializados a la mujer donde llamaban a este fenómeno como eyaculación femenina, algunos otros artículos eran de origen científico y finalmente estaban los enlaces a videos pornográficos. Sin dudarlo, comenzó con una larga lectura de todos esos sitios.

En muchos de ellos se mencionaba que era confundido con la orina, cuando era algo completamente diferente aun cuando también era expulsado por medio de la uretra. Este líquido podía salir con fuerza o no, en su mayoría era completamente transparente y muchas veces significaba que el orgasmo de una mujer era intenso, pero eso no era una regla general. Claro, que algo que le llamó mucho la atención, fue donde decía que no todas las mujeres podían tener este tipo de reacción y que, con ayuda de ejercicios o ciertas acciones en el sexo, podría intensificar.

– ¡Perfecto!

– ¿Qué es perfecto? – El kwami felino se sentó en su hombro.

Adrien por el susto de que lo de la pantalla no podía desaparecerlo como si nada, termino estrellando el monitor contra el escritorio con tal de evitar que su amigo lo viera.

– Na-nada.

– ¡Ja! Tú crees que no sé nada de eso. – Comenzó a flotar alrededor del chico. – Eres un novato. Yo por eso prefiero el queso...

El pequeño ser se retiró al sofá donde aún quedaban una mijagas de su alimento favorito, no sin dejar de reír por la pena y sonrojo que estaba sintiendo el unigénito de Gabriel Agreste.

 _ **.**_

 _ **Continuará...**_

.

Y después de mucho tiempo he regresado... Cómo algunos sabrán, entré en hiatus durante todo el tiempo escolar (viene en mi biografía), así que hasta mayo-junio, no podré tomar con regularidad mis fanfics. Es probable que este no lo actualice hasta finales de mes o directamente hasta abril que se vienen vacaciones.

Por lo mientras puedo dejarles como recomendación que se lean todos mis demás fanfics XD O ya de paso lo nuevo que suba, que serán sólo oneshots que pueda escribir entre clases :3

Sin más que decirles me despido y les deseo un excelente fin de semana ;) ¡Bye bye!


	15. Sorpresas heróicas

_**15\. Sorpresas heróicas**_

.

.

Marinette despertó rato después, aún aturdida por lo sucedido con Chat Noir quien ya parecía haber descubierto que se trataba de la heroína moteada. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire para después soltarlo con cierta rapidez. Tomaría ventaja de ello con ayuda de su nuevo amigo y los deseos carnales que despertaban cientos de cosas en ella.

Bajó a cenar con prisa alegando que aún tenía sueño y quería descansar lo suficiente pues mañana tendrían una prueba de habilidades. Sus padres confiaron en la palabra de la estudiante.

La azabache tomó un baño corto, uno que le quitara el sudor de aquella tarde con el felino negro. Claro que deseaba estar limpia, pero que mejor que no tardar demasiado en casa para llevar a cabo sus planes eróticos.

 _ **. . .**_

– Así que una pequeña ha vuelto a visitar este sitio. – Jean se burlaba un poco de la joven con capucha que entraba a la tienda. – ¿Qué es lo que buscas esta vez?

– ... – Estaba demasiado apenada por lo que le dijo el muchacho. – So-solo busco algo de ropa.

– Oh... No te escucho.

– Tch. – Tronó la lengua y se acercó aún más al mostrador, permitiéndole ver a otra trabajadora que organizaba algunos productos a un costado de este. – Ropa. De atrás.

– Comprendo. – El varón sonrió triunfante. – ¡Angela! Tú especialidad.

La otra fémina del lugar dejó lo que estaba haciendo y tomando a la franco-china del brazo, avanzaron a la parte trasera donde un mundo no tan desconocido las envolvía. La mujer de nombre _Angela_ se retiró el abrigo que llevaba encima, dejando ver un atuendo peculiar y lindo al punto de vista de Marinette. Lo que más resaltaba era el arnés de cuero que estaba sobre su top y las medias con liguero que adornaban sus esbeltas piernas.

– Al fin puedo regresar a lo mío. – Exclamó ahora tomando a la de ojos zafiro de las manos. – ¡Un placer tenerte en nuestra tienda! ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

– Yo... Bu-bueno... – Intentaba relajarse, pero sin mucho éxito. – Busco algo de ropa.

– Supongo que con ropa, te refieres a lencería.

La más joven respondió afirmativamente con la cabeza.

– Ya veo... – Le analizó con la mirada. – Puede que la talla extra chica para mujer te quede. Aunque tus pechos y nalgas me hacen pensar que la chica sería mejor opción para que sobresalgan mejor. Estoy segura que eres una copa 36B o lo que es lo mismo 32C... Ja, para alguien de tu edad, ese es un excelente tamaño, aunque me preocupa el ancho de tu espalda.

– Perdón, soy 34B...

– ¡Disculpa! Tal vez esa chamarra me haga errar. ¿Por qué no te la quitas?

– Va-vale.

– Por ahí está la sección de lencería, asegúrate de tomar un par de cosas. No te preocupes por el precio, te haré un buen descuento.

Avanzó al costado derecho de la tras tienda. Toda la pared estaba llena de cajitas rectangulares delgadas con prendas de red y tipo seda que eran para todo el cuerpo. En todas ellas posaba una mujer de curvas, con buenos dotes, aunque eso no era lo que le había llamado la atención, sino el hecho de que todas usaran zapatillas muy altas, ¿toda esta ropa se vería mejor con ese tipo de calzado? No había caído en cuenta que gran parte de las mujeres que veía en la revistas y sitios para adultos estilizaban su figura con una prenda tan singular. Exhaló aire y prefirió continuar.

Algunas perchas cercanas a esa misma pared tenían ropa que estaba más acostumbrada a ver. Corsés, babydolls, tangas, bralettes y otras tantas piezas de las que desconocía sus nombres; todas estaban hechas de diversos materiales, pero lo que más compartían eran listones, secciones para ajustar y telas traslucidas. A simple vista ninguno le llama la atención.

Giró sobre su propio eje, notando que del otro lado estaba la sección de lencería masculina. Observó algunas cosas un poco, singulares... Ya saben, parecer que los elefantes, cerdos y casi cualquier animal, le gusta comprar a los varones para su _amigo_.

Otra vista a la tienda y encontró lo mejor para esta situación. Junto a la barra donde se encontraba la zona de cobro, estaba en exhibición dos conjuntos inspirados en los héroes de Paris. Rio para sus adentros al acercarse a verlos; el del varón consistía en un bóxer negro ajustado, con una huella verde y en la parte trasera una cola que simulaba ser de gato, todo eso acompañado de orejas y un antifaz negro, por otra parte estaba el femenino de tanga roja, un babydoll rojo con puntos negros para cubrir los pezones ya que sólo una varilla unía esa pieza a la tela, también incluía un antifaz rojo.

Su atención por ese conjunto era tan notoria que Angela supo que esos eran los deseos de su clienta.

– ¿Crees poder pagar ambos conjuntos? No se venden por separado.

– ¿Cu-cuánto por ellos?

– Bueno, dije que te haría un buen descuento. – Abrazó al maniquí masculino. – Y viendo que son los últimos y justamente son en talla chica... ¿Te parece bien 100€ por ellos?

– ¡Perfecto!

Tenía un mejor precio de lo que podía esperar, aunque eso no quitaba que era un gran gasto que le impediría comprar algunas telas que esperaba usar para el regalo de Alya. Bueno, ya vería cómo se las arreglaba con ese tema.

– ¿Podría ponerme esto? – Preguntó despacio.

– Está bien. Aunque como no tenemos probador, tendrá que ser en el baño.

– ¡Gracias!

 _ **. . .**_

La ventana de la habitación de Adrien Agreste estaba siendo abierta sigilosamente por una chica de traje moteado. Si cualquiera los viese en esa situación desconfiaría de Ladybug por entrar en una mansión de ese tipo y, por sobre todo, a la habitación del joven heredero.

El muchacho se encontraba haciendo su rutina de acicalamiento nocturno en el baño, así que fue fácil preparar su idea. Se retiró con prisa el traje, quedando sólo con las prendas traslucidas que hacía poco había adquirido. En su mano derecha reposaba el antifaz negro y las orejas de peluche del traje a juego con el suyo.

La puerta del cuarto anexo se abría, así que con rapidez la chica corrió a besarlo mientras lo obligaba a portar los accesorios de sus manos. Para ese momento, ella ya estaba segura de las cosas que haría en ese día.

A pesar de lo que la de coletas hubiese imaginado, él no reaccionó de mala manera. Seguro había escuchado el chillido del enorme ventanal que le costó abrir para introducirse en la habitación.

– Ladybug. – Estaba sonrojado por lo que sus manos alcanzaban a tocar. Quería terminar el beso y alejarla para poder contemplarla, pero no se dejaba. – Lady...

– Calla.

Los besos intensos no se detenían. Marinette lo empujaba a su cama hasta que ambos cayeron en ella. No paraba, no quería que la viera toda roja por la pena de llevar ese tipo de prenda sobre su cuerpo, ya era suficiente con las manos del chico trazando cada orilla de tela. Finalmente, el muchachito terminó posicionado en el trasero de ella, estirando el elástico de la tanga para darle pequeños golpecillos con ello.

La joven mujer se colocó sobre él permitiendo que él la viera, tomó el condón que llevaba oculto entre los pechos y lo sujetó con sus labios. Con un poco de ayuda, bajó las prendas inferiores del modelo que gustoso se encontraba preparado para lo siguiente.

Hábilmente la fémina colocaba el preservativo. Lo hacía con prisa, desesperada de sentir dentro de sí el miembro viril que estaba completamente erecto. No se retiró la prenda inferior, sólo la hizo a un lado y comenzó a bajar sus caderas lo suficiente para que la punta entrara, tras ello se sentó por completo para que llegara a lo más profundo de su vagina. Mordió sus labios para callar tan glorioso gemido que emanaba desde su pecho.

La desesperación la invadía, causando estragos en la excitación del contrario que sin decir ni una palabra movió lo que cubría los pechos de la adolescente. Los estaba succionando y mordiendo con suavidad, pero con todo lo que estaba sintiendo ella, era todo un detonante para su primer orgasmo que fue un tanto ligero.

Abrazó la cabeza que poseía una melena oro, oprimiéndolo contra su pecho, rogando entre gemidos que no parara; ella se movía de arriba abajo, de adelante a atrás. Tomaba todo el impulso con sus rodillas sobre la orilla de la cama.

Quería gemir. Deseaba gritar el nombre de su amante a los cuatro vientos. Anhelaba que todo su amor se viese reflejado en los gestos de completa lujuria que enmarcaban su hermoso rostro.

Marinette y Adrien se habían vuelto adictos el uno al otro en el mejor sentido de la palabra. Estaban no sólo deseosos de verse cada día, sino de expresas sus sentimientos por un método que parecía completamente primitivo, pero que podía ser demasiado significativo para los dos.

– Ti... Tikki...

Con su respiración entrecortada indicó a su kwami que la dejara sola con su chico. La pobre criatura rojiza no pudo más que salir huyendo al pasillo donde se topó con uno de sus compañeros mágicos que le sonreía de forma extraña.

Por su parte, el ojiverde estaba perdido en el placer que su novia le estaba ejerciendo mientras que la contraría estaba anunciando que estaba por llegar a un clímax muy intenso. Él quería que durara un poco más, pero tampoco podría soportar demasiado con los tremendos movimientos que ella proporcionaba para el coito. Ni pensar en los regaños de su padre, en las tonterías de Chloé o en la vez que Ladybug se había introducido al hocico de un Tiranosaurio lo estaba ayudando, aunque fuese un poco, a contenerse.

La sujetó por la espalda, envolviéndola en un fuerte abrazó y a modo de aceptación introdujo su lengua en la boca ajena. La azabache no era capaz de mantener su boca cerrada, así que sus lenguas terminaron jugueteando fuera.

Ella enterró las uñas en la espalda masculina, lágrimas salían de sus orbes cielo y desde su entrepierna su vagina goteaba lo que parecía ser su _squirt_. A pesar de estar ahogando su voz para que nadie los descubriese, un gritillo salió al percibir el pene del héroe golpear las paredes vaginales a causa de la fuerte eyaculación que estaba presentando.

– _Chat_... – Apenas era un hilillo de voz.

– _Marinette_...

.

Vaya, creo que no me esperaba que esto fuera tan así y mucho menos que actualizara hoy a esta hora. No se preocupen, yo tampoco lo esperaba XD Quería dejar un poco de pseudo-drama para después. Aunque ya saben que no lo será realmente :v

Por si no lo notaron: Tienen sexo como Adrien y Ladybug, pero al terminar simplemente ya no ocultan que saben la identidad el uno del otro :3

.

¿Quién creen que fue el kwami que se encontró Tikki? :v Dejen su comentario aquí :B

.

Bueno, no tengo nada más que decir. Gracias por leer y soportar mi hiatus. Los amo 3


	16. Ventajas y desventajas

_**16\. Ventajas y desventajas**_

.

.

¿Pero qué era lo que había pasado? Hasta ahora habían logrado ocultar que conocían las identidades el uno del otro, pero había sido tanto el placer del momento que simplemente sus mentes lo dejaron escapar.

No estaba mal. No se sentían mal con ello. Mucho menos querían detenerse.

La ojiazul se levantó de ese sitio para ir directo al sillón de aquella habitación y recostarse un momento; por su parte, el joven fue a deshacerse del preservativo que ahora llevaba en la mano. Entró al baño, lo amarró y tiró en el bote de basura escondiéndolo entre un poco de papel higiénico. Se observó al espejo: despeinado, con el sudor recorriendo su torso y un fuerte rubor en su rostro. Esa chica, con o sin traje, se había vuelto su perdición.

– Mari, ¿quieres tomar un baño?

– Después… – Se escuchaba al borde del sueño.

Salió para verla acomodada de forma horizontal en el mueble, dormitando. Aún con vestimenta tan atrevida, su expresión la hacía parecer una chica muy inocente. Giró su vista en busca de su kwami y el de la chica, pero ninguno se encontraba cerca.

– Tal vez se han encontrado y han huido de aquí. Creo que los entiendo…

Sentándose en el piso, junto a su chica, procedió a acariciar la melena azabache al tiempo en que le otorgaba pequeños besos en la coronilla. Ella respondía con pequeñas sonrisas. No había nada que hablar o explicar sobre lo que había sucedido, ellos eran capaces de entender sin palabras.

Al haber pasado al mismo tiempo, había notado que los dos no dijeron nada solo para hacer más emocionante esa supuesta relación de cuatro, aunque también denotaba que subestimaban al otro al creer que no se daría cuenta con las actitudes que estaban tomando. Parecía que ahora regresaba a sólo ser algo de dos, pero ellos bien sabían que con los trajes su comportamiento cambiaba de a poco y no le quitaba lo divertido a hacerlo con sus trajes heroicos, hasta podían pensar en las nuevas posibilidades y ventajas que saber sus identidades representaba.

Ya no debían de preocuparse por llegar a la casa del otro como héroes. Igualmente estaba el aspecto de que ya no deberían de preocuparse por el tema de los horarios, porque podían entender a la perfección donde se encontraba el otro en los momentos malos.

Pensándolo bien, ¿sería bueno que otros los vieran como pareja siendo Ladybug y Chat Noir? Sólo ellos sabían sus identidades y de ninguna forma se estarían engañando. Siendo tratados como una pareja de superhéroes, podrían asistir a sitios juntos y no tener que ocultar las muestras de cariño que podían a tener entre sí, claro que sin abusar demasiado de ello.

A simple vista sólo existían cosas positivas, pero había que ser sinceros, el chantaje de parte de algún villano que lastime a otro podría llevarlos a tomar malas decisiones o actuar sin pensar como es debido, arrojándose a un mar de confusión y sin sentido. ¡No debía pensar en ello! Ambos estaban creciendo, madurando y aprendiendo a ser los héroes responsables y ejemplares que otros veían al salvar el día.

– Te quiero, _my lady_. – Besó con fervor la piel femenina. – Te deseo tanto.

– Adrien… – Ansiaba la azabache. – Adrieen.

– Aquí me tienes. Sólo para ti.

Colocándose sobre ella, soportando su propio peso con sus brazos para evitar aplastarla, continuaba besando cada milímetro expuesto. Mientras hacía ese recorrido de diversas sensaciones, su amante despertaba, alborotando aún más la melena dorada como signo de que estaba disfrutando de sus caricias que se extendían hacía las zonas erógenas de la muchachita.

El Agreste la sujetó por debajo, comenzando a levantarla con delicadeza, intentando no cortar el contacto que estaban teniendo. La sentó junto a él para retirar las finas prendas que aún reposaban en la piel de porcelana. Buscó con desesperación un preservativo más que había puesto previamente en la mesa, como se imaginaba, su novia ya lo tenía sujeto en la boca.

– Deja de sujetarlos con los dientes, no vayas a romperlo.

– Disculpa. – Dijo con el tono más inocente que pudo.

– Te castigaré por eso.

Tras colocar el condón, sentó a su amante sobre él. Ahora la espalda femenina tocaba su abdomen trabajado y él controlaba las piernas de la chica, pues reposaban en las propias. La inclinó por completo al frente, haciendo que el torso de la franco-china tocara la fría superficie de la mesa frente a ellos, la penetró casi enseguida por todo el lubricante que ambos tenían encima. Ahora sería otra cosa.

La mano dominante del chico tomó a su compañera del cuello y la levantó estrepitosamente formando el primer gemido de esa nueva sesión. Su pene se curveaba dentro de ella, permitiendo que el punto G fuera estimulado con mayor facilidad. Por las contracciones que sentía, estaba seguro que ya había alcanzado el clímax.

– ¿Tu primer orgasmo?

– N-no… – Un poco de saliva caía en la mano masculina.

– Eso no parece. – Besó la espalda frente a él.

Con los dedos índice y medio atacó los pezones erectos y rosados, primero rotándolos un poco y después pellizcando al momento de halarlos. Los preciosos sonidos de placer de Marinette tenían que ser escondidos por ella misma.

– Me pregunto si podrás tener otro orgasmo si sólo hago esto. – No obtuvo otra respuesta más que un grito ahogado cuando aplicó más presión. – ¿Tanto te gusta que juegue con tus pechos y los maltrate?

– S-sí… M-más.

– Sabes que me encanta satisfacerte.

Tal cual lo dijo, la forma en que sujetaba las mamas, se había completo más violenta. Entrujaba por completo el seno e iba jalando hasta concluir con el pezón que se iba enrojeciendo e hinchando por el trato que estaba recibiendo.

Marinette sentía aquel dolor como algo placentero debido a que se mezclaba con las sensaciones de su entrepierna y las palabras de aquel que era su pareja. La cordura estaba escapándose con una facilidad increíble, dejando sólo a la chica deseosa de placer. Retirando su propio cabello, ofreció su cuello al rubio que no dudó en morderlo y realizar otras marcas nuevas.

Mientras el joven heredero succionaba, dio un par de embestidas con fuerza para darle su segundo orgasmo a su chica que temblaba por las variadas sensaciones. La melena azulada caía junto a la cabeza de la joven que estaba enloquecida por la lujuria del momento.

– Perdón por lo que voy a hacer.

– ¿Por qu…?

Abrió las piernas de la chica, la inclinó contra la mesa de madera de forma que ella se recargara en sus antebrazos y agarró con fuerza el cabello de la parisina. Sus caderas se elevaron un poco para tener un mejor ángulo de penetración. Ambos estaban enloquecidos en placer, intentando no hacer demasiado ruido para no ser atrapados.

Sus contracciones eran una sola, las penetraciones venían acompañadas de gemidos ahogados, con saliva escurriendo de sus bocas y el sudor cubriendo por completo sus cuerpos. Realmente las embestidas fueron pocas, pero tenían una gran fuerza para conseguir que ambos sintieran uno de los orgasmos más intensos de su vida.

Fue la Dupain-Cheng quien primero llegó a la cumbre del éxtasis, seguida de su novio que no paró de penetrarla aun cuando ya había eyaculado, estaba tan sumergido que incluso él pudo alcanzar dos orgasmos: una poco antes de soltar su esperma, y el otro poco después de dejar de moverse.

Quedándose en esa posición, con las piernas más cerradas, tomarían un respiro.

– Sería bueno que te quedaras a dormir.

– Sí… – A ella le faltaba más el aliento. – Mañana me… Iré tempra… No.

– Está bien.

Removiéndose un poco en ese sitio, el miembro salió prácticamente sólo pues ya estaba en su forma de relajación. Ya podían levantarse sin mayor problema e ir directo a la cama a tomar su merecido descanso. Mañana sería otro día lleno de experiencias.

– Oye, Mari… – Le llamó al tiempo que la cubría con una manta. – ¿Te gusta cómo lo hacemos?

– Me encanta. – Respondió besándolo suavemente en los labios. – ¿Pasa algo?

– Bueno… Yo no tengo experiencia y no sé si lo que hago está bien.

– Yo tampoco tengo experiencia, pero creo que lo que realmente importa es que si lo disfrutamos tanto quiere decir que está bien hecho, ¿no crees?

– Supongo… – Sus mejillas rojas y su mirada desviada significaban algo.

– ¿Te gustaría hablar de esto con alguien?

– Eso creo.

– ¿Qué hay de los chicos del salón?

– Prácticamente todos son vírgenes, no han avanzado demasiado con alguien.

– Espera… ¿Incluso Iván con Mylenè? – La hija de Tom y Sabine estaba sorprendida.

– Sí, incluso él. Aunque es más por cosas de él que de ella.

– Eso explica lo que Alix tanto decía. – Rio un poco.

– Cuéntame.

– No es realmente nada. Es sólo que Alix afirmaba que no se complementaban mucho en el sexo.

– Puff… Y habla la que domina a Kim sólo fuera de la cama.

– ¡Adrien!

– Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja. Vale, paro con eso. – Se talló los ojos. – Ya en serio, sería bueno hablar con alguien de verdad sepa.

– Puede que tenga una solución para ello.

– ¿Qué?

– N-no es nada malo. – Estaba algo asustada por la reacción de su chico. – Es sólo alguien que me ayudó hace unas semanas. Prometo que te llevaré este fin de semana.

– Me parece bien. – Respondió el rubio un poco a secas.

– ¡Vamos! Te demostraré que es verdad. Igual, su nov… ¡Compañera! Me ayudó a escoger lo que usé hoy.

– Mmmmm… Eso sí suena interesante.

– La próxima vez tú también usarás tu parte. – Guiñó un ojo con cierta sensualidad.

– ¿Mi parte?

– Je, je, después te mostraré. ¡Ahora a dormir!

La azabache se acomodó ocultando su rostro en el pecho bien formado de su novio, mientras que este mismo intentaba no quedar en una posición extraña e incómoda para ambos. Bueno, realmente para él, ya que no quería que su brazo le doliera por tener a Marinette sobre él durante toda la noche.

– Buenas noches, princesa.

– Buenas noches, gato tonto.

.

.

¡Actualización a las 4am! ¡Yuju! Xd Bueno, ya casi termina mi hiatus así que de alguna forma debo de ir celebrando x'D

Como leyeron, la próxima irán a visitar a Jean y Angela a resolver varias de sus dudas y cuestionarlos con muchas cosas a los más grandes XD Así que les pido que dejen preguntas que creen que Adrien y Marinette harían con respecto a lo que vean en la tienda y lo que han hecho y quieren hacer :) ¡No se contengan! Tomaré en cuenta todas sus sugerencias :3

Sin más que decir, iré a intentar dormir porque en un rato iré a donar sangre y debo descansar :'v Estoy nerviosa porque no sé si saldrán bien mis resultados para ser donante D: Yo he donado varias veces, sin mayor problema, pero eso no quita que me ponga nerviosa el que un día se me rechace por la cantidad de plaquetas, glóbulos rojos, blancos o triglicéridos ;_; Perdón, necesitaba externar mi preocupación XD Ahora si ya me voy… ¡Buen día a todos!


	17. Aprendizaje

_**17\. Aprendizaje**_

.

.

Los días habían pasado lentamente, entre tareas y exámenes sorpresa, por lo que las sesiones sexuales de la pareja de héroes se habían visto opacada ya que el cansancio estaba siendo el pan de cada día. ¡Pero el fin de semana había llegado! Y eso significaba una cita especial.

Para Marinette, era la primera vez que iba tan temprano a aquel sitio, siempre solía hacerlo ya pasada la media noche que parecía un poco más activo el lugar, por lo que le preocupaba que Jean y Angela no se encontrasen en aquel momento o simplemente el local estuviese cerrado. Por todo caso, le pidió a su pareja que fuesen más tarde para así sentirse más segura. Claramente él accedió.

Mientras tanto darían un paseo cerca de la casa de la chica, así podrían comer algo casero y después partirían a dar un paseo más largo donde hicieran otro poco de tiempo.

Cuando el reloj marcaba las 7:24 pm, ellos estaban pasando por la puerta polarizada del local mostrando a la pareja besándose de forma desenfrenada sobre el mostrador principal. Aunque notaron la presencia de los jóvenes, no pararon y les hicieron una seña de que dieran una vuelta por la farmacia para ver lo que había.

La azabache notó que estaba un poco errada, no era del todo una farmacia, ya que casi todo el sitio estaba lleno de productos relacionados al sexo y sólo una quinta parte era de alimentos y medicamentos de uso común que, estaba segura, también estaban ligados un poco al tema sexual.

Por su parte, el modelo, se había plantado frente a un exhibidor de lubricantes. Estaba maravillado con las variedades que había y lo discretos que al mismo tiempo se veían pues eran fáciles de hacer pasar por pasta de dientes o hasta sobres de shampoo. Sin chistar, tomó los que más llamaban su atención, siendo los primeros los que creía que tenían oportunidad de no sólo probarse, sino de continuar usándose en distintas sesiones y de diferentes modos.

Su novia se asustó un poco, aunque al final resultaba ser excitante ver el entusiasmo que el chico ponía en mejorar lo que sentían en la cama.

– Vaya, pareces niño en dulcería. – Comentó Jean apareciendo junto a ellos.

– Soy un niño y esta es mi dulcería favorita. – Le respondió Adrien que continuaba escogiendo. – ¿Tendrás alguno de esos que también se usan para masajes eróticos?

– Son los de base aceite.

– Gracias.

– Veo que regresaste con tu chico. – Ahora la mayor intervenía.

– Eh, sí… – La franco-china se mostraba nerviosa, cohibida.

– ¿Buscaban algo en particular? – Preguntó el dueño. – No creo que sólo lo trajeras a llevarse la mitad de la tienda.

– No… Queremos preguntar algunas cosas y resolver dudas.

– Y supongo que no tienen a nadie más, que no sean sus padres, para resolverlas.

– Así es. – Respondió al unísono la pareja de una forma un tanto decaída.

– Entonces los escucharemos.

Colocando un letrero de que volverían pronto en la parte exterior de la puerta, llevaron a los adolescentes a la parte de atrás, donde se encontraba la sex shop para poder hablar con mayor comodidad. Arrastraron algunos de los muebles de los vestidores y se sentaron de forma circular.

– ¿Y bueno?

– Creo que hay muchas cosas que nos gustaría saber… – Comenzó Marinette. – Algunas dudas son mías, otras de él…

– Comencemos de chico a chico. – Insistió Jean.

– Esto… – Ahora sí que el rubio estaba nervioso. – Me gustaría saber cómo durar más antes de eyacular.

– Vaya, eso quiere decir que esa señorita te sabe dominar bien… – El comentario ruborizó a la ojiazul. – Para ser simples, es algo que depende de cada hombre y sus gustos. Para unos sirve detenerse, para otros imaginar cosas desagradables, para otros darse un pellizco o incluso jalar hacia abajo sus testículos. No hay una fórmula mágica y tampoco funciona todo el tiempo. Lo mejor es que lo pruebes de a poco y te entrenes para soportar mejor. Para la mayoría, el tener una buena condición física, significa mayor resistencia.

– Oye, ya que hablamos de cuerpos masculinos… – La heroína tragó saliva pesadamente. – ¿Cómo encuentro la próstata?

– Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja. Eso sí es un punto curioso, ya que lo mejor es por medio de la inserción de un objeto al ano del varón.

El gato palideció. Ni en sus más locos sueños se imaginaba algo entrando por esa zona y que le agradase lo suficiente para pedir más.

– No te preocupes, amigo. – Le abrazó el chico más alto. – A veces se puede sentir por el perineo.

– Pero nada mejor que la toquen directamente. – Añadió Angela. – Por cierto, espero que le hayas dado muchos orgasmos a esta pequeña.

– Si, siempre. Incluso han sido tan intensos que ella ha…

– ¡Calla! – La muchachita era un tomate ahora.

– ¿Tuviste un squirt?

Terminó asintiendo ante la pregunta. Le provocaba una enorme vergüenza el tener orgasmos tan intensos que terminasen de esa manera. La sensación final era maravillosa, pero lo que veían antes, esa impresión de querer orinar le resultaba incómoda y le hacía temer a que no fuera una _eyaculación femenina_ y se convirtiera en _golden shower_.

– ¡Maravilloso! Tienes una cualidad física que no muchas mujeres tienen. Aprovéchala, te permitirá experimentar cientos de cosas y ser más sensible al tacto de tu novio.

– ¿Pero y sí…?

– ¿Orinas? No sería malo. – Sonrió la joven. – Además, tu vagina y clítoris producen una inflamación que muchas veces la uretra se ve "cerrada" y hasta que concluyas el acto sexual, no podrás ir al baño. Claro, no siempre es así. De todas formas, el hecho de que haya orina implicada no tiene por qué generarte una molestia, a ninguno.

– Así es. – Asintieron los dos varones.

– Tu cuerpo siempre puede reaccionar de formas diferentes y eso es bueno. Incluso el de tu chico. Es válido experimentar todo tipo de cosas diferentes, eso les permitirá generar nuevas experiencias y saber si hay más cosas que les gusten además de las _"normales"_. Que pase una vez, tampoco significa que tenga que continuar pasando si fue una prueba para conocer si es del gusto de ambos.

– La sexualidad es algo amplio y no sólo tiene que ver con que _"cojan rico"_. También tiene que ver con aspectos biológicos básicos como el ciclo menstrual de la chica y también los ciclos que tiene el hombre con respecto a su producción de espermatozoides. Saber que pasa en sus cuerpos durante todo el acto, el cómo cambiarlos o intensificarlo. – Tomó una bocanada de aire. – Te daré un ejemplo. En el coito, la sangre va a los genitales, inflamándolos y dándoles mayor sensibilidad. Si por ejemplo, al darle sexo oral a tu novia, succionas su vulva para aumentar la hinchazón y el flujo sanguíneo, al momento de penetrarla te sentirá mucho más. Eso si, si lo haces demasiado fuerte, puede que después termine mal.

– ¡I-increíble! – Adrien lo observaba maravillado mientras Angela estaba apenada por saber que eso era una experiencia de ellos dos. – ¿Puedo venir por ayuda? Tú Sabes…

– ¡Claro! – En respuesta, el tendero alborotó la melena dorada.

– Supongo que ya va siendo hora de irnos…

– Aún es pronto. Además, les puede gustar alguno de nuestros cuartos. – Anunció la empleada. – ¿No les gustaría rentar alguno?

– ¿Cuartos? ¿Cómo un mot…? – La azabache no entendía.

– ¡Claro! – El heredero Agreste estaba entusiasmado, por lo que aceptó con dinero en mano. – ¡Vamos!

Tomando la mano de su novia, fue guiado por la dueña de la tienda que los abandonó al llega frente a una de las tantas puertas de un largo pasillo detrás de la tienda. Ese era un sitio que la azabache no había visto en sus dos visitas anteriores. ¿Qué tipo de cosas estarían del otro lado de la puerta?

Abriendo la puerta, frente a sus ojos aparecía un cuarto tapizado en negro, rojo y dorado. Una cama con dosel y pesadas telas colgando de este. En una de las paredes, aparecían algunos artilugios para juegos sexuales, nada demasiado rebuscado ni salvaje, lo suficiente para experimentar algo básico.

– ¿Sabías de esto?

– Bueno… Vi el anuncio fuera de la tienda cuando me traías aquí. – Explicaba el varón poniendo atención a los juguetes. – ¿Te gustaría probar algo?

– ¿Contigo? Siempre.

Quitó de su lugar, los objetos de los que haría uso, intentando que su chica no los viera. Atrayéndola a uno de los postes, la esposó de tal forma que no pudiese separarse de la cama, después simplemente le colocó un antifaz para que no pudiese observarlo.

– Oye, pero aún tengo mi ropa.

– No te preocupes por eso…

Levantó la falda de la joven para observar las pantimedias que estaba usando ese día, justamente unas de gatito que él le había regalado unos días atrás. Agradecía que fueran esas, porque había comprado un par extra para cumplir su idea.

– ¡N-nooo!

Aquella fina prenda estaba siendo rasgada, para mostrar una ropa diminuta que no dejaba demasiado a la imaginación. Se hincó frente a la entrepierna de la joven y removiendo a un costado la ropa descubrió que su novia había decidido depilar por completo su intimidad, dejando una vista maravillosa de su vulva enmarcando una rosada vagina.

Sin pronunciar palabra, vació el contenido de un sobre de lubricante de chocolate en aquella zona. Luego devoró con ansiedad; mordidas suaves, lengüetazos fuertes y besos intensos.

Marinette hacía lo posible por no gritar el placer que sentía, se encontraba apenada debido al sitio en el que se hallaba, con personas que hasta cierto punto eran sus conocidos. Mordía su labio, apretaba los dientes que rechinaban entre si intentando lo imposible, porque en el momento en que el ojiverde introdujo la lengua en su vagina, fue imposible callar.

Nunca hubiera imaginado que una parte tan blanda del cuerpo pudiese ponerse lo suficientemente rígida para penetrarla una y otra vez. Poseía la medida exacta para rozar su punto G, en la parte anterior de su cavidad, aunque no era sólo el tacto lo que estaba por llevarla al orgasmo sino la perversión de cómo lo estaban haciendo. Se imaginaba a sí misma sentándose en el rostro del chico, decidiendo el ritmo con que se llevaba a cabo el sexo oral.

Al borde de caer en el orgasmo, el contacto concluyó. Infló sus mejillas, molesta, pero antes de quejarse un golpe en su interior le hizo completarlo. Una fuerte embestida, introduciéndolo hasta el fondo le hizo explotar en un grito que liberó el mayor éxtasis que pudo haber sentido jamás.

– Otro orgasmo… Por favor… – Jadeaba levantando más su trasero.

– Con gusto. – Gruñó su amante.

No podían durar demasiado, sus teléfonos estaban comenzando a sonar una y otra vez. El ritmo rápido podía escucharse por el golpeteo de los cuerpos de ambos.

Adrien se agachó, buscando los pechos de la fémina para apretarlos con muchísima fuerza. Esta chilló para enseguida sentir como la vagina se estrechaba, oprimiendo su pene, en señal del segundo orgasmo que alcanzaba, un momento perfecto para terminar igualmente.

Aún agitado, respondió el teléfono de su compañera.

– Disculpe señora Cheng, acabamos de salir de ver una película. Marinette fue al baño. Sí, claro. – Salió del interior de la joven que casi se delataba. Se retiró el preservativo y acercó su miembro a la boca de ella. – Vendrán por nosotros, no se preocupe. Así es. – Un suspiró se escuchó de parte del muchacho que retiró su miembro. – Hasta luego.

– Adrien… – Replicó la joven.

– ¿Qué? – Le otorgó una nalgada. – Hora de irnos…

.

.

Si, si… Se va a acabar el mundo he actualizado varias historias en la madrugada xd Igual no muchos las leen porque soy poco constante con mis actualizaciones :U Pero se hace lo que se puede. Gracias de antemano para los que siguen ahí 3 Les aviso que ya entré a clases :'v Sorry, not sorry.


	18. Juegos telefónicos

_**18\. Juegos telefónicos**_

.

.

Debido a que había llegado tarde hace un par de días, esa semana tendrían que dejar de lado sus citas y dedicarse por completo a sus tareas escolares.

Aunque bien pudiesen encontrarse en sus formas heroicas, estaban tan bien monitoreados que apenas si podían asistir a combatir contra algún akuma que apareciera en la ciudad luz; de momento la única forma de estar comunicados fuera del horario escolar era por medio de mensajería instantánea que aprovechaban muy bien.

En los últimos días habían inundado sus conversaciones de fotos nocturnas donde mostraban un poco de piel por aquí y por allá, pero aún estaba ese pequeño miedo de revelar demasiado. O eso era lo que creía… Sólo estaban calentando para que la noche de ese viernes apareciera lo mejor.

Los padres de Marinette estaban realizando pedidos hasta tarde en la panadería, por lo que no la escucharían y muy probablemente ya pensarían que estaba dormida, así que no irían a verla a su habitación.

En el caso de Adrien… Bueno, él nunca tenía que preocuparse demasiado por ser descubierto a menos que eso significara que Plagg estuviera observándole por no darle una buena porción de Camembert a cambio de su tiempo a sola, pero eso era algo de lo que ya se había encargado con cierta anterioridad.

El muchacho tomó su smartphone y abrió la conversación que tenía con su novia, la cual claramente tenía una contraseña especial. Ella había mandado la primera fotografía, mostrando la orilla de su ropa interior sobresalir del pantalón de su pijama. En respuesta él mandó una donde mostraba que sólo llevaba un bóxer ajustado para dormir.

La azabache comprendía que este día no iba a haber vuelta atrás, por lo que se retiró la que decidió ir más rápido de lo habitual. Cambió su ropa a uno de los conjuntos que su chico le había comprado en la anterior visita a la sex shop. Se trataba de un traje de encaje elástico, amarrado por su cuello y sujeto a la espalda por un par de broches de tipo gancho, dejando el resto descubierto hasta la parte del trasero; por la parte de enfrente poseía algunos broches en forma de corazón que unían las partes con tela de las que no tenían. En la parte baja, donde estaba la tanga, esta se colocaba amarrando los listones de los costados a su cadera.

Si se miraba bien al espejo, nunca se imaginó usar ese tipo de prendas. Aunque si era sincera, él sólo verse vestida así ya la excitaba pues podía ver su cuerpo bien formado con una prenda tan sensual. Tomó la foto pertinente con un texto que citaba: _"ya sólo con esto, estoy húmeda, pensando en ti"_.

El rubio no se esperaba algo así tan pronto. Deseaba poder salir de su habitación e ir a su encuentro para hacerla suya sin piedad alguna, pero de momento era imposible y lo único que le quedaba era satisfacerse a sí mismo.

La mano del muchacho iba bajando con insistencia por debajo de su ropa interior, buscando acariciar el miembro viril que ya estaba lo suficientemente erecto para causarle molestias por tenerlo _aprisionado_. Bajando la ropa de algodón, dejó con cierta libertad aquella parte de su cuerpo que no dudo en fotografiar con la leyenda _"y esto es lo que tú provocas en mi"_.

Marinette no había perdido el tiempo esperando alguna respuesta de su amante, ella había estado tocando su entrepierna húmeda y ahora mismo, tras la llegada de dicha imagen buscaba con cierta desesperación algún instrumento para satisfacerse más fácil. Frente a ella, en su escritorio yacía un tubo de plástico no muy grueso, lo suficiente para sentirse bien a sí misma.

Sin dejar de observar la fotografía, colocó tu teléfono en el piso para luego sentarse ella con las piernas abiertas. Lamió un poco el envase plástico de bordes suaves, en busca de lubricarlo lo suficiente para no sentirse incómoda. Lo colocó en el piso y haciendo la prenda a un costado, lo frotó contra su intimidad que casi goteaba su propio lubricante natural.

El ambiente estaba llenándose del aroma que provenía de su sexo, deseoso de atención. Gustosa dejó que el objeto se fuese introduciendo en su vagina rebosante de líquidos. Esta vez captaría una escena desde abajo, del cómo estaba buscando masturbarse.

–Disfruta, gatito… –Añadió en un audio.

De tan sólo imaginar cómo estaría tocándose el varón, la reacción que tendría al ver dicha imagen de su cuerpo, el cómo imaginaba hacerla suya en su próxima oportunidad… Tantas imágenes sensuales iban amontonándose en la mente femenina que comenzaba a perderse en el placer.

Adrien estaba desesperado por ver en vivo lo que su chica iba haciendo, así que decidió realizar una videollamada que la azabache no tardó en responder. El rubio había acomodado su teléfono en un pedestal cercano, dejando a la vista la mitad de su cuerpo ya desnudo sobre la cama con sábanas de seda. Tenía puestos los audífonos, para escuchar los gemidos que intentaba retener la joven enamorada.

Para la fémina era una experiencia algo arriesgada, pero no por ello iba a dejarla. Tomando una bocanada de aire, a modo de contenerse, subía y bajaba sus caderas para que el objeto cilíndrico fuese entrando más, todo sin dejar de frotar de forma circular su clítoris inflamado por el placer.

El Agreste se iba perdiendo de a poco con las bellas imágenes de su novia perdida en placer, acompañado de sus esfuerzos por no hacer ruidos eróticos. Lo que no impedía eran sus expresiones lujuriosas, esos que demostraban que estaba buscando mucho más placer.

Observaba con atención cómo intercalaba los roces con aquel punto, para luego dar algunos golpes sobre él. Notaba que estaba perdiendo el control sobre ciertas acciones propias; un claro ejemplo era que su boca se mantenía abierta en ese tiempo y las saliva recorría desde sus labios hasta su barbilla, cayendo en sus pechos hinchados por el éxtasis que estaba a punto de alcanzar.

–Ya –dijo el chico–. No puedo… Más…

–Yo… ¡Ta-tampoco! –intentó no gritar la ojiazul.

El modelo fue el primero en finalizar, colocando ambas manos sobre su glande para evitar esparcir por todos sitios su abundante semen. Después le seguiría la muchachita que esparció el líquido de su _squirt_ por su piso y parte de su teléfono móvil.

–Me las pagarás por esto después –susurró la franco-china antes de terminar la conversación.

–Con gusto…

.

.

Lo sé, es bastante corto, pero creo que ha sido bastante bueno y eso es lo que más me ha gustado de escribir este capítulo en el que regresamos a la autoexploración 3

Gracias por seguir apoyando mi trabajo :'D Y gracias a aquellos que se preocuparon por mí en los dos sismos, estoy bien al igual que mi familia.

Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo o el próximo fanfic X'D ¡Buen día!

PD: Hoy todo el capítulo estuvo inspirado por la nueva canción de BTS, _**DNA**_ :'3

watch?v=MBdVXkSdhwU&index=2&list=RDpkCnm3xtdDs


	19. Plegarias e insatisfacción

_**19\. PLEGARIAS E INSATISFACCIÓN**_

.

.

—¡Ah! Bugaboo…

El de ojos esmeralda no podía enfocarse en satisfacer a su chica, pues ella estaba haciendo demasiado bien su trabajo en darle placer desde su miembro viril.

Esa noche, por pedido de su chica, habían decidido continuar transformados tras derrotar un nuevo akuma. Llegando a la casa del chico, entraron por el ventanal y apenas tocaron la alfombra ella se abalanzó abriendo el traje negro.

Se encontraban, por sugerencia femenina, en una posición donde se proporcionaban sexo oral mutuo de forma simultánea, o llamado de forma común como "69". Algo que, aunque simple, hasta el momento no habían llegado a probar por el simple hecho de pensar que podía tratarse de algo aburrido, pero bajo los sabios consejos de Jean y Angela aceptaron probar.

Adrien creía que podía ser el que mejor resistiera la estimulación, pues cuando su amante llegaba a darle una felación, él sólo lo tomaba como juego previo. Las cosas habían cambiado y ella se había adelantado a las cosas, no sólo lamiendo con intensidad el falo del varón, sino que también estaba llegando a juguetear con sus testículos y arriesgarse a buscar desde el perineo la zona más erógena de él.

No quería quedarse atrás, pero estaba haciendo todo demasiado bien. Su mente era arrastrada al vacío donde sólo se encontraba placer en su forma más pura. No podía encajar lo que sucedía y mucho menos conseguía detener sus gemidos que mostraban lo mucho que disfrutaba de las sensaciones.

La azabache reía entre las lamidas que daba al pene de su chico, disfrutando en demasía lo que le estaba haciendo. Su mano diestra estaba llena de lubricante, envolviendo el glande para frotarle de forma circular, dejando que el dedo pulgar subiera y bajara a través del perineo; la otra se encontraba detrás de los testículos, oprimiendo con fuerza la zona sin nada donde ya había hallado la próstata, inflamada por la excitación. Su lengua se deslizaba de arriba abajo por todo el miembro viril que se agitaba por la cantidad de placer.

Cada que ella oprimía desde fuera la próstata, un gruñido mayor provenía del rubio que la sujetaba con más fuerza de las caderas, demostrando lo mucho que disfrutaba de dicha sensación. ¿Tan placentero era?

Angela le había explicado que esa glándula, del tamaño de una nuez, hacía maravillas en los hombres. Era casi tan sensible como el clítoris de una chica, pero acompañada de una buena felación seguro su amante caería rendido.

Todos esos pensamientos cruzaban por la mente de la joven maravillada por lo bien que estaba haciendo sentir a su compañero, pero eso no alejaba su nerviosismo. Originalmente había pensado en sólo tocarle de forma externa, pero sabía que si introducía un dedo en la cavidad anal de Chat Noir podría ser mucho más agradable para él. ¿Qué tal que no les gustaba? ¿Y si lo lastimaba? Era aún peor pensar que él no lo querría.

Entre lo poco o mucho que había leído en internet mencionaba que pocos hombres estaban dispuestos a ese tipo de estimulación prostática, muchos se quedaban sólo con el método de tocar por el perineo por lo desagradable que les podía parecer la idea de tener algo dentro.

—Mé-mételo… —El francés dijo lo que ella menos esperaba.

—N-no creo que sea…

—Por favor…

A duras penas él podía pronunciar palabras, a cada momento se hundía más y más en placer. Quería alcanzar el clímax de la forma más potente posible, pero para Marinette no era fácil decidir si era correcto invadir ese sitio con sus finos dedos.

Continuó con la estimulación con boca y manos desde fuera, intentando tomar valor para continuar en el siguiente nivel.

—Hazlo —rogó el chico.

Tragó saliva. No podía, no se sentía preparada para esa práctica sexual.

Estiró su mano a la orilla de la cama donde había dejado un preservativo. Lo colocó al chico de forma correcta para luego montarlo dándole la espalda. Mientras ella se movía a la velocidad de su agrado, intentó continuar con los toques en el perineo, pero no lo conseguía del todo por el movimiento que hacía con sus caderas.

Apretó sus labios, estaba a medias de un orgasmo cuando sintió las contracciones de su pareja por la eyaculación que estaba sufriendo. Ella no dejó de moverse, quería ese orgasmo y Adrien no la iba a detener sólo al sujetarle de la cintura con tan poca fuerza. O eso pensaba… Escuchó a la perfección sonidos de dolor que producía la boca ajena, lo estaba lastimando.

Se detuvo, sintiéndose mal, lo sacaría con cuidado para no causarle más molestias. Sujetó las orillas del condón que ahora quedaba un poco flojo en el falo que de a poco perdía su erección; después de sacarlo ella también retiró el preservativo y los amarró correctamente, su novio no parecía tener suficiente energía para hacer las cosas.

Recostándose junto a él, con los antifaces aún en su sitio, observó que ya se encontraba dormido. Lo había fatigado. Los cubrió a ambos con una sábana y espero con calma a que la transformación desapareciera, aunque tras unos treinta minutos no sucedía. Eso sin mencionar que el modelo ya estaba roncando complacido por lo sucedido en la cama.

Marinette bufó divertida.

—Te quiero, gatito —susurró besándolo en la nariz.

Levantándose ordenó un poco el desastre. Primero recogió el traje negro que metió bajo las cobijas que cubrían a su novio (las botas las metió bajo la cama), después tomó el condón usado y su empaje para ir a desecharlos en el baño. Se lavó las manos y revisó su cuerpo que se recuperaba de pequeños chupetones que el ojiverde le hizo hacía unas semanas, aún no se había vengado de eso.

Fue por su traje moteado que metió al bajo junto a sus prendas interiores. Aún le parecía singular que pensando en sacarse el traje podían hacer eso, la magia de esos trajes era algo peculiar pues parecía que estaban hechos de su ropa común, pero no hacían que desapareciera la ropa interior.

Entró a la regadera y lavó su cuerpo sudoroso, su cabello lo lavaría al día siguiente antes de ir a clases mientras su cara sería limpiada al llegar a su hogar. Podía apostar que era pasada la media noche, pues la luna ya no se veía desde el ventanal de la habitación, eso también explicaba gran parte de su cansancio, aunque no había alcanzado el orgasmo.

—Y sí…

Su rostro se ruborizó, era una locura pensar en masturbarse en ese sitio, pero era justo. Ella no había terminado, mientras que ahora Adrien dormía como un bebé tras uno de los orgasmos más intensos de su corta vida sexual. No tenía porque darle vueltas.

Cerró la llave de la regadera y se movió a la tina de aquel cuarto de baño. Puso el tapón, tomó la regadera de mano que estaba anexa a ese sitio. Entrando, se arrodilló en la porcelana fría, su cuerpo tembló por lo que abrió las llaves de agua, regulando la temperatura a una cálida. Mojó primero la zona tras ella a modo de calentar ese sitio donde se sentó.

Tomó valor y se recargó en una de las paredes que seguía helada por la falta de agua. Chilló por el frío, así que apresuró el proceso abriendo las otras llaves de la tina. Tras llenar un tercio de esta las cerró dejando, nuevamente, sólo la regadera de mano.

Nunca había hecho algo similar, después de todo ella no poseía una tina en casa, pero si una regadera de mano que ya había probado en casa para estimular sus orgasmos en esos largos baños nocturnos.

Abrió sus piernas sin mayor cuidado, manejando el chorro de agua que salía del aparato a uno fino pero que tenía bastante fuerza. Lo colocó cerca de su entrepierna, permitiendo que el agua golpease con intensidad su intimidas, sobre todo su clítoris que comenzaba a sobresalir de su capuchón por las olas de placer que iban inundando su cuerpo. Con su mano libre jugueteo en con sus senos pensando que quien le realizaba dichos toques era su novio.

—Adrien… —Pronunció entre suaves gemidos.

Agradecía que podía regular el agua a un chorro más preciso y potente, así sólo lo enfocó unos pocos segundos al sitio correcto alcanzando con rapidez un suave orgasmo que le hizo sentir plena. Con eso se sentía lo suficiente satisfecha como para dejarlo por el día de hoy.

Suspiró, si por ella fuera se quedaba dormida en ese mismo sitio hasta el día siguiente, pero debía llegar a casa y descansar de forma correcta. Podría dormir hasta tarde pues por la mañana no debía atender nada, sólo cuidar de Manon después de la hora de la comida. Rogaba que su madre no le fuese a pedir que se quedara en su casa.

Salió de la bañera, la drenó en lo que se secaba y vestía. Si no salía pronto de la habitación masculina iba a ganarle el cansancio y caería rendida en cualquier sitio. Pero mejor hacer algo antes de irse.

Su compañero era presa fácil dormido. Su cuello estaba al descubierto y sin dudarlo se acercó a este para succionar su piel y crear un pequeño moretón que curiosamente tenía forma de pequeño corazón. El rubio no despertó, sólo se rascó un poco la zona creando que Marinette riera por la simple idea de lo que mañana sucedería con él y esa nueva marca.

—Descansa.

Programó la ventana para que tras su salida regresase a su sitio, así se fue con destino a su hogar, completamente satisfecha por lo sucedido en el hogar Agreste.

— _Espero que disfrutes mi regalo, gatito_ —se dijo a sí misma la joven que se mecía con ayuda de su yoyo.

.

.

Gracias por esperar la actualización. Al principio no sabía de qué carajos escribir, pero al final me gustó el resultado, aunque tal vez un poco simplón.

De verdad, pasar por lo del plagio de esta historia fue algo un poco insólito. Aún han pasado un par de cosas malas, como que promocioné en ese grupo mi trabajo y unos cuantos me pidieron que lo "continuara subiendo" (pues, me confundieron con la niña que lo subió), otra persona me pidió mi WhatsApp porque según yo dije que por ahí pasaba mi fanfic o.O Y una última me dijo que no podía leerlo en Wattpad y que se lo pasara por Messenger :v Neta, estos niños me están tocando un poco las pelotas, pero bueno… Eso ya es mi culpa por esperar que caigan peras de un olmo.

Btw… Espero que ustedes hayan disfrutado, que es lo que más me importa. ¡Buenos días a todos!

.

.

 _ **OTRAS NOTAS...**_

\- La estimulación prostática no vuelve pasivo o gay a un hombre, así que prefiero que se abstengan de ese tipo de comentarios.

\- Marinette no se sentía segura de conseguir una estimulación adecuada, además de que piensa que puede que Adrien repudie las acciones.

\- Adrien se estaba dejando llevar por el placer y en busca de querer más, le dio permiso a su chica. No quiere decir que él vaya a desearlo locamente a partir de ahora.

\- De no saber de que se habla, por favor pregunten antes de hacer comentarios un tanto desagradables o que denigren.


	20. Reunión de amigos

_**20\. REUNIÓN DE AMIGOS**_

.

.

Para ese día, habían acordado en participar en una especie de cita doble con sus mejores amigos que, al igual que ellos, eran pareja. Estaban un tanto emocionados de este tipo de reunión, ya que además de convivir en la en la escuela, no solía haber algo fuera de la escuela.

La reunión era en una cafetería que ni Marinette ni Adrien conocían, curiosamente cerca del distrito en que estaba la tienda de Jean y Angela. Sin decir mucho llegaron puntuales al sitio y ya sus amigos estaban ahí, en una de las mesas del jardín.

—Gracias por aceptar la invitación, espero que les guste mucho el servicio de aquí —habló Alya mientras la pareja de diseñadora-modelo tomaba asiento.

—Gracias por invitarnos —respondió el rubio.

—La verdad es muy bonito aquí —señaló la de ojos cielo—, ¿cómo lo conocieron?

—Alguien nos invitó —rio Nino.

—¡Vaya! —exclamaron los invitados al mismo tiempo.

—Buenas tardes —un joven pelirrojo, el mesero, se acercó con una libreta pequeña en mano—. ¿Ya han venido antes?

—¡Si! —habló la de lentes rápidamente—. Será la opción tres para dos parejas. Cuatro tés variados, croissant y cheesecake.

—Entendido. En cuanto esté listo les avisaremos.

El Agreste giró a ver a su novia, no comprendía muy bien las indicaciones que les había dado al empleado, pero en vista de que ellos eran los que habían invitado a ese sitio, suponían que sólo querían mostrarles o que probasen comida específica del lugar.

—Bueno… ¿Y cómo llevan lo del proyecto con Chloé y Sabrina? —intentó armar una conversación Marinette.

—Mejor de lo que creíamos, la verdad es que se ha portado accesible últimamente —respondió Alya.

—El único problema es que todo tiene que ser a su manera —agregó Nino—. Pero no es realmente malo, ella tiene muy buenas ideas y Sabrina es muy rápida en la transcripción.

—Es bueno escuchar eso, Chloé a sigue siendo ella —mencionó Adrien—, pero también se ha vuelto más amable.

—Al parecer lo que le dijiste funcionó —sonrió su novia—. Es bueno saber que las cosas nos van bien, incluso en pareja.

—Mucho… —rio la morocha.

—Aunque creo que ustedes van mejor que bien, su relación avanzó rápido, ¿no creen?

—Je, je, je, creo… —el rubio se mostró nervioso ante las palabras de su mejor amigo, había ciertos detalles que no podían darle al otro par—. Bueno, es que ya saben, sólo era cosa de dar el siguiente paso, pero ya nos conocíamos bastante bien.

—Si, exactamente eso.

—Ya veo —sonrió—; espero que lo de hoy también los una.

La pareja principal les observó extrañados, no comprendían demasiado lo que al parecer estaba sucediendo. La actitud del mesero, el lenguaje que parecía en código y lo que ahora les decían les sonaba como algo que Jean les había sugerido la última vez que le fueron a ver.

—Están listas —el trabajador apareció con dos cajitas numeradas y les pidió que le siguieran.

La de lentes les hizo una seña. Todos se levantaron y entraron al establecimiento.

Se trataba de un café especial en que existían cabinas insonorizadas para tener algún encuentro sexual. Esa clase de sitios solían especializarse más en encuentros sexuales casuales, pero había veces en que parejas ya establecidas iban a esos sitios. Por una módica cantidad se te servía la comida dentro del pequeño cuarto donde había una mesa, silla y alguna cosa que se haya solicitado previamente.

El mesero le entregó dos tarjetas a Alya, una de esas se la dio a su mejor amiga dónde se podía leer el número 1. Quería saber cuál le había tocado a su compañera, pero esta no le mostró.

Entrando al corredor donde estaban las habitaciones —cerca de la barra principal del local— fueron separados, pues prácticamente la primera puerta pertenecía a la pareja de héroes.

Al entrar pudieron notar en una esquina la mesa redonda con sus dos respectivas sillas. Una habitación de no más de cuatro metros cuadrados, con una tapicería peculiar debido a las almohadillas que absorben el sonido casi en su totalidad. Junto a la entrada había un mueble con algunas cosas encima, entre las que destacaban una variedad de preservativos (frío-calor, aroma, sabor, texturizados, entre otros) así como de lubricantes; igualmente un teléfono y una especie de menú que incluía una lista de juguetes sexuales o ropa que podía pagarse al final.

Adrien lo leyó con atención, no tenían un tiempo determinado, siempre y cuando este no excediera de las dos horas y el costo de la renta de este se juntaba con el de los alimentos solicitados para entrar al sitio.

A ninguno de los dos les molestaba tener una sesión en cualquier momento, pero ahora mismo tenían con ellos a sus kwamis que no querían incomodar —más—. No podían sólo sacarlos de esa habitación y tampoco era justo hacerlo estando ellos presentes.

—De momento sentémonos —la de coletas comprendía lo que su novio también pensaba —, tal vez el té caliente nos ayude a pensar mejor.

—Si, eso creo.

Notó de ella una sonrisa coqueta que lo guio a los dedos de la joven quien señalaba sus aretes y después rozó su mano, específicamente el dedo en que se colocaba el anillo.

Dejando salir a sus pequeños compañeros y tras asegurar que la puerta estaba bien cerrada, procedieron a realizar la característica transformación a super héroes. Era la primera vez que hacían algo así el uno frente al otro, por lo que al tener ya sus trajes puestos se observaron sonrojados para luego reír.

—Nunca esperé que pudiéramos tomar el té de esta manera, _mi lady_ —jugueteó Adrien en su singular traje negro, haciendo un ademán para que regresaran a sus asientos.

—Y yo nunca creí que tú eras el que usara esas orejas de gato —se burló la azabache.

—¡Oye! Yo no hago al traje. Además, con traje tan ajustado tú no dejas demasiado a la imaginación.

—Y que lo digas… No tiene mucho que empecé a pensar en ese tipo de cosas gracias a dibujos que he encontrado en internet —tomó un croissant y lo mordió—. Alya hizo toda una investigación sobre eso y me mostró los resultados en versión explícita, no como lo que subió al blog.

—¡Yo quiero ver!

Sintió la mirada fulminante de su novia.

—Bu-bueno… Es sólo para saber cómo otros te ven… Va-vamos, yo tengo a la verdadera todos los días.

—¿Disculpa? —Su ceja derecha se levantó—. ¿E-eso qué se supone que significa?

—Tú sabes…

Voz y mirada coqueta, era toda una exquisitez el tenerlo para ella sola.

—Dejemos la comida para después.

Fue donde ella, acorralándola contra la pared más cercana. Sin tocarla, estando a escasos milímetros de la piel femenina, dejaba escapar su cálido aliento. Nariz, labios, mejillas, cuello y orejas estaban siendo atacadas por el minino negro.

No importaba cuantas veces estuvieran juntos, ese tipo de mimos de su parte le hacían temblar, desear mucho más de parte del joven. Su entrepierna comenzaba a cosquillear, sabía lo que iba a continuar.

—¿Te he dicho lo preciosa que te vez así de indefensa?

El varón giró a su amante que obligó a arquear su espada lo suficiente para colocarse en una posición de casi noventa grados, colocando esta sus palmas contra la pared suave. Procedió a bajar el cierre de cada uno al mismo tiempo, dejando el suyo al borde de su pubis, así colocó sus manos en el traje abierto de su novia, bajándolo a la mitad de las piernas.

Procedió a sacar su miembro y haciendo de lado la ropa que restaba a la joven la penetró sin decir nada. Sintió una cierta incomodidad debido a la rudeza pero agradecía ya ser ágil para ponerse rápido un preservativo, la agradable temperatura interna del sexo contrario era algo que extrañaba cada que decidía masturbarse tras alguna misión simple.

—Hoy seré bueno y estaré a tu disposición —la obligó a girar el rostro—, sólo debes de decirme lo que te gusta que haga.

—¿Q-qué? —estaba más roja de lo habitual.

—Vamos, quiero saber que es lo que más disfrutas recibir de mí.

—M-me gusta todo de ti…

—Eso no es válido, sino no me moveré —se cruzó de brazos.

—¡Adrien! —chilló la de traje moteado.

—Anda, habla…

Él llevó su cadera atrás, sacando hasta el borde su miembro para luego introducirlo de golpe.

—¡E-eso! —gimió suave— M-me gusta que hagas eso. M-más…

Las manos masculinas sujetaron la cintura de Marinette para penetrarla de esa forma que tanto decía que le agradaba.

—M-me gusta que sujetes mis pechos… Y… —le costaba trabajo decir las frases completas a la muchachita— Con ellos tomes impulso para penetrarme. Aprietes mis pezones con… ¡Ah!

Adrien enseguida cumplió las palabras de ella. Todas sus manos se posaban sobre los senos, dejando que entre sus dedos índice y anular se notase el rosado pezón que al cerrar la palma era sujetado entre estos; haciéndolos hacia atrás, jalaba estos obteniendo una erección mayor por la inflamación que se iba provocando.

—M-me gusta que… Que dejes marcas en-n, ¡mi cuerpo!

Eso no sólo le encantaba a ella, sino también al joven que no dudó en dejar un _chupetón_ en la parte trasera del cuello de su pareja. Luego giró para ir contra el hombro derecho y de a poco ir bajando por los costados de la espalda; sabía que eso llegaba a provocar cierto dolor, provocando una espalda aún más arqueada y movimientos internos diferentes en respuesta a ese dolor que parecía disfrutar pues junto a los gemidos se colaban suspiros de satisfacción.

Supo de inmediato que el más doloroso fue el que proporcionó en la cadera, del lado izquierdo, pues la azabache le pidió parar, algo que ignoró por completo. Para desviar esas sensaciones, oprimió con fuerza el clítoris que sobresalía de la vulva causa de todo lo que estaba realizando.

Paró por un instante, momento en que la heroína se incorporó agitada, girando su rostro sonrojado para permitir observar su mirada cristalina.

—¿Te gusta? —cuestionó el ojiverde limpiando su boca que estaba hinchada por el trabajo oral.

—Me encanta…

Girando lo mejor que pudo su torso y cuello, le besó mordiendo el labio inferior del otro. Verlo complaciente, pero también siendo un tanto dominante con su cuerpo era algo que le encantaba y le provocaba pensamientos diferentes sobre su relación que a veces quería llevar un tanto más lejos diversos aspectos.

Él representaba muchas cosas que deseaba en la vida y le parecía tan malditamente perfecto en sus imperfecciones que le daba miedo que en momentos como estos descubriera que con quien estaba se tratase de una persona completamente diferente. Estando en una cita normal o haciendo el amor de cualquier forma. Todo podía resultarle un sueño.

Las peleas que llegaba a tener con él incluso se volvían preciadas por lo que representaban en su relación como jóvenes enamorados que aún no estaban del todo seguros de lo que podía suceder el día siguiente.

—Te amo —pronunciaron al mismo tiempo.

Regresaron al beso y el muchacho aprovechó esa posición para finalizar con aquella sesión que, aunque no era prolongada, lo estaba llevando a la locura al escuchar los pedidos lujuriosos de su chica.

—¡Amo que hagas esto! —gritaba la de ojos azules mostrando su rostro lleno de placer— M-me encanta que me penetres duro, mientras me besas… Me gusta qu-que entierres tus dedos en m-mis caderas… ¡Me encanta! ¡Ah!

—Demonios, sabes lo mucho que adoro… Oírte decir eso…

—¡Amo cómo me penetras!

—Marinette…

Gruñía sin éxito de retrasar su orgasmo. Apretó los ojos en cuanto vio que ella también había alcanzado el clímax entre tanta palabrería cursi y movimientos violentos. Ahora entendía bien que les encantaban casi las mismas cosas en la cama, aunque aún esperaba que le dijera otro par de cosas de su agrado.

Recargó su cuerpo sobre el de su chica, agitado y claramente sudado por lo que habían hecho en ese sitio reservado.

—Tendremos que… —respiró profundo a modo de evitar su agitación —Agradecer a Nino y Alya por mostrarnos este lugar.

—Supongo, aunque no estoy segura que este establecimiento sea para chicos de nuestra edad.

—¿Tú crees?

—Nah, no lo sé.

Sujetó su miembro para sacarlo con todo el preservativo, luego reiría un poco al ver el escalofrío que esa sensación de _"vaciado"_ le provocaba a la joven diseñadora. Mentiría si no dijera que ese tipo de cosas le daban una especie de gusto triunfal.

—Ahora si a comer, que he gastado muchas energías contigo.

—Gato tonto…

.

.

Y tras mucho al fin puedo actualizar y dejar un capítulo relativamente decente ewe No me maten :( De momento intentaré seguir publicando nuevos capítulos de otras de mis historias uwu)r

También les aviso que estoy organizando un sorteo de tres de tres fanfics (pues, para que yo los escriba con lo que los ganadores soliciten XD) Pueden visitar las siguientes ligas para ello (las pondré como link o enlaces externos, igual en publicación de mi muro) - /fb/vVp9F || /vVp9F/kuronekochanmlc-fanfiction-reward ||  KuroNekoChanMLC/photos/a.740975399277532.1073741828.740826015959137/1784649528243442/?type=3

Por favor participen 3 Me sirve mucho para dar a conocer mi trabajo ya que a futuro me gustaría poder crear un y recibir request de su parte :'3 A futuro quiero escribir cosas originales y si ustedes me apoyan podré alcanzar ese sueño más pronto.

Sin más que decir, gracias a todos por leer :D


	21. Problemas

_**21\. ¿PROBLEMAS?**_

.

.

Todo parecía una típica escena de drama romántico, en la que los protagonistas recién estaban en el comienzo del problema que los iba a separar. Para dos jóvenes, que llevaban casi un año como pareja, ahora habían peleado por una cuestión de la sexualidad de ambos: el uso del preservativo.

Unos días antes, en el instituto, habían tenido una explícita charla sobre las enfermedades de transmisión sexual. No sólo hablaron con los profesionales de la salud sobre el cómo se llegaba a padecer estas, ni sólo hablaron de cómo prevenirlas, sino que vieron fotografías de casos y recomendaciones que debían de tomar cada uno de ellos.

Mucho les hablaron sobre que siempre debían de usar preservativo, sin importar que tanta confianza pudiesen tener como pareja, pues nunca se podía llegar a saber si de verdad eras su única pareja sexual o si pudiese haberse contagiado de una forma no sexual, como en el caso del VIH que un simple contacto entre sangre contaminada con una herida bastaba para contagiarse.

Así de un simple pedido de Adrien por hacer uso del condón, resultó en una novia ofendida porque supuestamente creía que ella "se metía con alguien más", cuando esto se basaba en sus actividades heroicas. El mismo día de la charla, habían peleado y él había sido herido junto al akumatizado, teniendo contacto entre cortaduras, es por ello que el rubio quería cuidar a su chica hasta que pudiera asegurarse de estar completamente bien.

Ella argumentaba que cuando el _lucky charm_ curó su herida, seguro regresaba cualquier otra cosa, pero el joven tenía sus dudas ya que por lo menos cuando el hacía uso del _cataclysm_ nunca había una reacción segura. No podía tomar aquello a la ligera y le molestaba que su chica no viera más allá de lo que quería en el momento.

Sin decir nada, prefirió abandonar el hogar de esta por la puerta principal no sin antes disculparse con sus padres ya que se supone ese sábado se quedaría a cenar en dicho hogar. Pero era más que obvio que ella lo seguiría para continuar con la discusión.

—¡Adrien! —le llamaba desde atrás sin obtener respuesta —¡Te estoy hablando!

Continuó con su camino a través del parque frente a la panadería de los Dupain-Cheng, ambos necesitaban enfriar la cabeza de la pelea, pero eso la azabache no lo estaba comprendiendo y sólo veía lo que quería: que su novio la ignoraba porque odiaba la idea de hacerlo con ella porque podría tener algo.

Ambos estaban siendo completamente egoístas al no ponerse a pensar que era lo que cada uno quería expresar o simplemente lo que sentía. Se estaban haciendo daño profundamente por algo tan simple como usar o no preservativo.

La idea de prevenir un embarazo no deseado ya se había aclarado tiempo atrás, cuando decidieron que la joven usara parche anticonceptivo unido a evitar el coito en días que según su ciclo menstrual fuesen de alta fertilidad. Incluso agregaron un método del ritmo, en que de ser posible Adrien no eyaculara dentro del canal vaginal.

—Detente con esta persecución absurda —exclamó irritado el rubio a su pareja —. No está ayudando tu actitud egoísta.

—¿Egoísta yo? ¡Mira quién es el que se va sin decir absolutamente nada!

—Marinette, si tú no entiendes mi punto y tú tampoco entiendes el mío no sé qué más puedo hacer. No te quiero gritar y no quiero que la pelea se vuelva cíclica —Sus dedos pasaban nerviosos por su cabello alborotado —. Cálmate primero y con gusto hablamos.

—Estoy calmada —dijo casi gritando.

—No lo estás.

—¿Pues qué quieres que haga para que me calme según tú?

La tomó de los hombros, haciendo fuerza la obligó a sentarse en la banca que estaba tras ellos.

—Espera aquí.

Ella simplemente bufó para luego cruzarse de brazos y piernas haciendo caso del pedido que su novio le había hecho. No tuvo que esperar mucho para tener frente a sus ojos un helado de frutilla (su favorito); lo tomó susurrando un pequeño _"gracias"_ , comenzó a lamerlo con cierta molestia, pero de a poco se fue calmando al punto de relajarse y cruzar sus dedos en la banca con Adrien.

Cuando se enojaba era muy cierto que le costaba calmarse, por lo que agradecía que su novio hubiese encontrado este método para controlar su fiera interna. A veces eso le hacía sentir torpe o mala, ya que ella no tenía esa capacidad, más bien era que nunca había encontrado una situación en que se enojase tanto su chico.

—¿Mejor?

—Sí —observaba el carrusel del parque en funcionamiento —. Disculpa.

—Está bien… Por lo menos así podremos hablar mejor.

—Supongo —hizo un puchero.

—Oye, no creas que pienso que me eres infiel o que yo lo soy, sólo quiero cuidarte —le giró el rostro para que sus ojos se cruzaran—. Quiero estar seguro de no perjudicar tu vida, de que no me han transmitido dicha enfermedad o alguna otra.

—¡Pero…!

—Princesa, por los próximos tres a seis meses iré a hacerme exámenes y continuaremos con esto.

Nuevamente Marinette se estaba molestado, ya que el rubio era el único que estaba tomando las decisiones en la cama.

—Ya sé que tienes muchas objeciones, pero óyeme fuerte y claro.

—¿Qué?

—Lo hago porque te amo, mi lady… No podemos fiarnos de algo de lo que no conocemos todos sus límites. Y ni te quejes del tiempo que esto llevará, después de todo sabemos que el VIH se detecta tras un largo tiempo.

—Lo sé, si puse atención.

—¿Entonces?

—No se siente igual…

—Tal vez la sensación cambie un poco, pero prometo comprar condones ultra delgados y usar suficiente lubricante. No importa mucho eso, sabemos que lo importante es cómo lo hago.

Guiñó el ojo, comprendía a qué se refería y eso rápidamente le hizo sonrojar con furia. Agachó el rostro, ocultando los tonos rojizos de su piel, asintiendo como signo de comprender y aceptar la situación que ahora mismo estaban pasando.

—Lo siento… —Abrazó a su chico.

—Te amo, linda.

—Y yo a ti —se acercó a su oído—. Cierto, cuando me la chupes también tendrás que hacerlo con condón.

—¡Asco!

—Jajajajaja, este es mi momento para obligarte a probar los condones saborizados.

—¡No! ¡No me gustan!

—¿Cómo sabes si nunca los has querido probar?

—Es que huelen muy falsos y seguro pasa lo mismo con su sabor.

—Ahh… Pero no dices lo mismo de los lubricantes de chocolate negro que compré el mes pasado.

—Esos son diferentes…

—Bueno, ¿y si probamos hacer uso de ambos?

—¡A-Adrien! —chilló al notar que una pareja se les quedó observando, tal vez escuchando su conversación.

—Puedo subir más el tono de voz si no aceeeptaaass…

—¡Va-vale!

—¡Bien!

Tomados de la mano, regresaron por el mismo camino. Apenas dando un par de explicaciones cortas a los padres de la de coletas, informaron que estarían en el cuarto de ésta jugando o simplemente viendo alguna serie; lo usual era que ponían algo con un volumen normal e hicieran sus travesuras habituales.

Las cosas tendrían que ser rápido, apenas tendrían unos veinte minutos para hacer algo, pues la Sabine subiría a comenzar a hacer la comida y podría llegar a escuchar _"ruidos extraños"_ que les llevaran a ser descubiertos. Debían de ser precavidos si no querían tener algún problema a futuro por quebrantar la confianza de sus mayores.

El modelo sacó una caja de preservativos y un tubo de lubricante saborizado. Sin decir nada, se lo dio a la de coletas quien entendió a la perfección que la estaba retando a ser ella quien colocara las cosas a su gusto.

Fue por otro tubo de lubricante (uno de base agua, natural) mientras su novio se retiraba las prendas inferiores. Quería ayudarlo a mantenerse erecto sin tener que tocarlo demasiado, por lo que ella se sacó la blusa mostrando un bralette de encaje rojo que poco cubría y eso le excitaba al varón que tembló un poco.

Fue aplicando el lubricante natural en partes del miembro, con su mano lo masajeo de modo que lo extendiera por todo este. Los suspiros de este comenzaban a escucharse y ese era el mayor placer para la joven, saber que sus caricias eran lo suficientemente satisfactorias para provocar ese tipo de expresiones. Verificó el empaque del preservativo con envoltura café, estaba en buen estado y la fecha de caducidad era lejana; al intentar abrirlo falló (causa del lubricante en sus manos), por lo que fue el chico quien tuvo que tomarlo como ayuda.

A pesar de todo lo que ya habían hecho desde hacía meses, seguía teniendo un cierto pudor sobre ciertas cosas, y colocar un condón era una de ellas. Usualmente dejaba estas cosas a su chico, pues era el que mejor conocía esto. Exhaló pesado para luego colocar en el lugar adecuado; apretó la punta, para no dejar aire y de a poco fue desenrollando con muchísima facilidad, cortesía del lubricante.

Elevó la mirada, notando la sonrisa satisfactoria del rubio por su buen trabajo. Volvió sus ojos al falo erecto al que ahora procedía a llenar de lubricante de chocolate.

Sus fosas nasales se llenaron de ese aroma que parecía muy natural y que le incitaba a probar aquel manjar sobre el cuerpo del otro. La mano izquierda sujetaba al contrario, mientras la derecha bajaba celosamente a su propia entrepierna.

No era del todo agradable chupar aquello, pues se sentía la delgada capa plástica debajo, pero al ir haciendo presión de arriba a abajo con su mano las cosas mejoraban mucho para Adrien que buscaba algún sitio al cual sujetarse, sus piernas apenas lo sostenían si no fuera porque estaba recargado en el escritorio. Por momentos se detenía un poco, pues se estaba enfocando mucho en su propio ser, los movimientos circulares sobre su clítoris le encantaban.

El héroe de Paris se agachó un poco, permitiéndose estrujar los pezones de su novia que dejó salir un fuerte gemido que ella misma calló con el miembro viril al que con fervor le realizaba una felación.

—Vamos linda… —Gruñó él— hazme terminar para que luego tú me muestres...

Todas las ideas y palabras de su novio solían ser perfectas para estas ocasiones. Subió ambas manos que jugaban en completa sincronía. Él tenía que sujetar de los hombros o la cabeza a la azabache que ya podía sentir el orgasmo contrario gracias a los movimientos involuntarios y el carmín del rostro de su chico. La espalda del rubio se curveó al momento del clímax que tanto esperaba; era muy diferente a otros orgasmos, a pesar de la barrera física que estaba entre la boca y el pene, la alta cantidad de lubricante había dado sensaciones diferentes.

Su trasero cayó sobre la mesa tras él, sentándose y dándole el mejor lugar para observar a la de coletas tener las piernas completamente abiertas para masturbarse. Hizo de lado su ropa interior y sólo masajeaba su clítoris con los dedos aún llenos de lubricante. Parecía como si le hubiesen dado un tipo de droga, pues su mente sólo se enfocaba en esas acciones.

Marinette tomó un poco de valor, por lo que con su palma se dio pequeños golpecitos en la vulva (como todo eso que había visto en algunos videos pornográficos). Creyó que sentiría dolor, pero las vibraciones de ello le sentaron perfectamente al momento, es por ello que no dudo en hacerlo con un poco más de fuerza regresando luego a seguir con las frenéticas caricias.

Era tan simple lo que hacía, pero visualmente era hermoso y el orgasmo —que fue acompañado con un pequeño squirt— una delicia para la jovencita que cayó por completo al suelo, mordiendo sus labios para no gritar.

Ella quedó tendida en el suelo, con la respiración agitada y apenas viendo que su compañero se limpiaba un poco, listo para bajar al baño a quitarse todo ese aroma y sabor chocolatoso del cuerpo. Cuando él regresara, tendría que hacer lo mismo o todo sería muy sospechoso.

Al parecer, los próximos seis meses estarían muy bien, aun con estas protecciones adicionales hasta descartar cualquier cosa en el cuerpo de su chico.

—Cierto…

Quedando sola, pensó en que tal vez era justo que ella también se hiciera una prueba, en dado caso de que las cosas fuesen al revés y ella no diera indicios de nada. Quería evitar los sentimientos y pensamientos tras la posibilidad de que alguno estuviese enfermo, lo primero tenía que ser descartar las posibilidades que ella creía eran nulas, después de todo eran jóvenes precavidos y conscientes de sus acciones e incluso la de otros.

—Ya puedes ir —anunció el rubio al regresar.

—Claro, ya regreso.

Los mismos pensamientos también se alojaban en el muchacho que tomaría toda la responsabilidad de cualquier cosa que sucediera en sus vidas.

.

.

Muchas gracias por esperar pacientemente. A pesar de lo bueno y malo de mi vida, he logrado continuar con varios proyectos. Algunos serán concluidos en próximas fechas y otros tantos seguirán en hiatus.

Antes de irme, no olviden que aún pueden entrar al grupo de WhatsApp donde por cierto ya había mostrado parte del spoiler del capítulo ;)

Y… Otra cosa es que los invito a un evento que organizo en mi ciudad (Córdoba, Veracruz), el próximo 20 de mayo. Asistirá Jessica Ángeles *w*)/ Les dejo el poster promocional y cualquier cosa me pueden preguntar. Si hay suficientes personas de mi región (comenten aquí, xfa), rifaré una entrada :D

Sin más que decirles, espero que estén muy bien. ¡Los leo en otro fic xD! Ciao owo)/


End file.
